Spoiler!
by Mel-one
Summary: Twelve und River verbringen ihre letzte Nacht auf Darillium, doch dann taucht plötzlich Missy auf und serviert ihnen ein höchst pikantes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Nämlich ihre Geschichte! Spoiler Staffel 5 - 10. Ihr solltet ab End of Time alles gesehen haben.
1. Prolog

_Buenos Tardis! (Sorry, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen!)_

 _Wenn man Nachts senkrecht im Bett sitzt, weil der Osterhase ein Plotbunnie vom Feinsten ist. Dann kommt eine Menge dabei raus. Zumindest bei mir. Da der "Prolog" zu meiner ziemlich langen Story um Missy/Master bereits fertig ist, lade ich ihn schon Mal hoch._

 _Wünsche allen Whovians viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)_

 _Vll stecke ich euch ja mit meiner Idee an..._

 _Liebe Grüße_

 _Mel_

* * *

 **1\. Weihnachten auf Darillium**

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Mit aufgesetztem Lächeln überreichte der Doctor River ein Päckchen.

„Wirklich? Du hast mir noch nie was zu Weihnachten geschenkt", River lächelte ebenso zaghaft zurück. „Glaub ich."

Der Doctor zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. River öffnete das Geschenk und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Freude.

„Oh, ein Schallschraubenzieher! Einfach großartig!"

„Als ich die Schallkelle gesehen habe - die ist nur peinlich!", haspelte der Doctor nervös drauf los und griff nach dem kleinen silbernen Stab. „Aber sieh mal!"

Er drückte einen Knopf und hielt River den aufleuchtenden Stift unter die Nase. Blauer Schall ergoss sich über die lachende River und kitzelte sie sanft von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Oh, danke!", hauchte sie verzückt und drückte dem zwölften Doctor rechts und links einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Verlegen trennten sie sich von einander und musterten den jeweils anderen. River, die den Doctor erst jetzt in der zwölften Regeneration kennengelernt hatte, und der Doctor, der seine River bereits seit der Geburt kannte.

„Du siehst, äh, fantastisch aus", lobte der Doctor Rivers glanzvolle Erscheinung an diesem speziellen Weihnachtsabend.

„Doctor, du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, ob ich fantastisch aussehe, oder nicht", grinste River und folgte ihm den festlich beleuchteten Gang entlang.

„Aber du hast dein Haar irgendwie aufgehäufelt!"

„Guter Versuch!", strahlte River und schlenderte weiter. „Sehr lieb von dir, dass du dich bemühst!"

„Gut", meinte der Doctor erleichtert.

Er stellte das Päckchen mit dem Schallschraubenzieher auf den Esstisch, den er an diesem Abend für sich und River reserviert hatte. Lange Zeit hatte er diesen Besuch auf Darillium vor sich her geschoben, doch heute war es so weit.

Er war hier.

Sie beide waren hier.

„Was sagst du?", mit einer einladenden Geste schob er River auf den Balkon, der ihnen einen atemberaubenden Ausblick auf den Sonnenuntergang bot.

„Die singenden Türme!", flüsterte der Doctor und River trat fassungslos näher an die Balkonbrüstung.

„Die Musik", hauchte sie andächtig und bestaunte die zwei steil aufragenden Felstürme, hinter denen hell die Sonne glühte.

„Hör sie dir an", River schaute verzückt zum Doctor und stutzte. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich, als sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen blinzeln sah.

„Sag mal, weinst du?", wisperte sie und starrte ihren Doctor an.

„Nein, ist nur der Wind!", lächelte er und River spürte, dass der Mann, den sie liebte, sie belog.

„Es ist nie nur so was, wie der Wind."

„Nicht?", der Doctor schluckte nervös und wandte seinen Blick schnell von ihr ab. „Er bläst durch das Höhlensystem, und die Harmonien entstehen durch die Kristallschicht."

„Warum bist du traurig", hakte River nach.

„Warum bist du traurig?", gab der Doctor die Frage gleich an sie zurück.

„Wie gesagt, mein Tagebuch ist fast voll", River sah ihn eindringlich an. „Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Bitte nicht", antwortete der Doctor und legte alle Zuversicht in seine Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte.

River schluckte und starrte zu den Türmen hinüber, die eine zauberhafte Melodie erzeugten.

„Es gibt Geschichten über uns, weißt du -"

„Oh, du schrecklicher Gedanke", fiel Doctor Who ihr seufzend ins Wort.

„Ich blättere sie schon mal durch", meinte River steif.

„Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun."

„Ein paar von ihnen deuten an", sagte River mit bebender Stimme, „dass unsere allerletzte gemeinsame Nacht bei den singenden Türmen von Darillium sein wird. Das ... stimmt nicht, oder?"

Der Doctor starrte in die Ferne, er konnte seine Frau nicht anschauen. Eine Weile sagte er nichts, schien zu überlegen, ob er eine passende Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte.

„Spoiler."

River sammelte sich und versuchte das schreckliche Gefühl zu ignorieren, welches jede Faser ihres Körpers durchzog. Die Tränen wollten ausbrechen, doch schnell begann sie zu reden: „Das würde erklären, warum du alle Verabredungen hier abgesagt hast! Weißt du noch, als es zwei von dir gab?"

„River, hör auf. Bitte, lass gut sein", bat der Doctor traurig, doch River haspelte aufgeregt weiter.

„Weil du wissen sollst, wenn das unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht ist, erwarte ich, dass du einen Ausweg findest!"

„Man kann nicht allem aus dem Weg gehen", sagte der Doctor ernst und schaute ihr mit gebrochenem Herzen in die Augen. „Nicht für immer."

„Aber du bist du", trotzig presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. „Du findest immer ein Schlupfloch. Du wartest bis zur letzten Minute und dann zauberst du es herbei."

„Jede Nacht ist die letzte für etwas, jedes Weihnachten das letzte, River!"

„Aber du tust es", Hilflosigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Du wartest bis ich keine Hoffnung mehr habe, bis alles verloren ist. Dann lächelst du dein ... selbstgefälliges Lächeln und wirst den Tag retten! So machst du das dauernd!"

„Nein, nein, nicht immer", seufzte der Doctor und Rivers Gesicht verlor den letzten Funken Hoffnung. „Zeiten finden ein Ende, River, weil das so sein muss. So was wie ‚glücklich-bis-ans-Ende-ihrer-Tage' gibt es nicht. Das ist nur eine Lüge, die wir uns erzählen, weil die Wahrheit zu hart ist."

„Nein, Doctor", widersprach sie starrsinnig und fuhr voller Bitterkeit fort: „Du irrst dich. ‚Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage' heißt nicht für immer und ewig. Es ist nur Zeit damit ... gemeint... ein bisschen Zeit... das gehört zu den Dingen, die du nie verstehen wirst."

„Hm", mit einem Lächeln ließ der Doctor Rivers Vorwurf stehen und nickte zu den monumentalen Felserhebungen rüber. „Was hältst du von den Türmen?"

„Ich liebe sie", Rivers Stimme kratzte bei diesen Worten und sie ließ den Blick nicht von ihrem Mann.

„Wieso siehst du nicht rüber?", fragend musterte der Doctor sie und erhielt prompt Rivers schnippische Antwort.

„Sie sehen auch nicht zu mir. Aber natürlich... kann man nicht erwarten, dass ein Monolith Liebe erwidert."

„Nein, das kann man nicht", der Doctor schien über ihre Antwort amüsiert zu sein. „Sie sind seit Millionen Jahren hier, trotz Stürmen, Fluten, Kriegen und ... Zeiten. Tatsächlich versteht niemand, woher die Musik kommt. Sie entsteht vermutlich durch die Position zu einander, dieser exakte Abstand zwischen beiden Türmen. Selbst die Einheimischen wissen es nicht. Sie sagen nur... wenn der Wind günstig steht, und die Nacht perfekt ist ... wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet... aber es am meisten braucht... ist ein Song da."

River schluckte und ließ dieses Liebesgeständnis auf sich wirken. Das hilflose Gefühl, welches ihr Sein gefangen hielt, löste sich vor lauter Liebe auf und ein zaghaftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

„Also", sie suchte nach Worten, „gehen wir davon aus, das wird die letzte Nacht, die uns bleibt -"

„-was ich nicht gesagt hab!", warf er ein.

„Wie lange dauert eine Nacht auf Darillium?"

Die Miene des Doctors nahm ein verschmitztes Lächeln ein.

„Vierundzwanzig Jahre", lächelte er schließlich liebevoll und River schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Fassungslos schüttelte sie ihre hochgesteckten Locken, schluchzte erleichtert auf und blickte ihren Mann voller Liebe an.

„Ich hasse dich!"

„Ist doch gar nicht wahr", raunte der Doctor und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab. River schmiegte sich an ihn und ließ dem überirdischen Gefühl freien Lauf.

 _Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage..._

 _...und sie lebten glücklich..._

 _...bis:_

„Frohe Weihnachten, ihr Süßen!"

River Song und der Doctor schreckten von der Wiege auf. Das Baby schlummerte friedlich und schnarchte leise, so wie es nur Babys tun können. Fünf Erdenjahre waren vergangen, doch die Nacht auf Darillium würde sich noch lange weiter ziehen.

„Ihr seid Eltern geworden, das wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit!", mit zackigen Schritten und klackernden Absätzen kam Missy auf die zwei zu stolziert. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das kleine Etwas in der Wiege, doch der Doctor schob sich gleich schützend zwischen Missy und seinem Baby.

„Was willst du hier?", fauchte er unbändig und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Oh, bitte, Doctor", Missy rollte mit den Augen. „Meiner Familie einen Weihnachtsbesuch abstatten! Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

„In deinem Falle, ja!", presste der Doctor wütend hervor und River legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du gehörst nicht zu meiner Familie", grollte der Doctor und Missys Augen strahlten vor Wahnsinn.

„Überraschung!", lachte sie und schmiss Konfetti in die Luft, welches sie aus der Rocktasche holte.

River zog die Stirn kraus und krallte sich in des Doctors Arm.

„Verschwinde!", schnappte sie bösartig und blickte in Missys starres Lächeln.

„Nicht doch, Herzchen", lächelte Missy süffisant. „Ich bin immer da... in jeder Faser deines Seins..."

„Wie kannst du nur?", zischte River und erntete ein leises Lachen.

„Oh, ich habe das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch!", Missy rieb sich die knorrigen Hände.

„Wir nehmen es nicht an!", der Doctor trat einen Schritt auf Missy zu, was sie gleich dazu veranlasste, mit dem Kragen seines Jackets zu spielen.

„Oh, sag etwas Nettes, Doctor", Missys Lächeln war ungebrochen und ihre Augen richteten sich immer wieder auf River Song. „Ich hoffe, er ist nett zu dir, meine Süße!"

„Ich bin nicht deine Süße!"

„Du bist mehr als das", Missy trat einen Schritt zurück, als würde sie plötzlich vor einer Erkenntnis erschrecken. Sie blickte zwischen River und dem Doctor hin und her, offensichtlich nach Worten ringend.

„Bin ich das?", ätzte River und wischte sich die wilden Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh ja", Missys Grinsen breitete sich von einem Ohr zum anderen aus. „Du bist mein Triumph."

Des Doctors Augen verloren an Glanz und er blickte in den dunklen Nachthimmel Darilliums, in dem Milliarden von Sterne funkelten.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten sackte Missy in sich zusammen. So, als hätte sie eine traurige Erkenntnis ereilt. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und Tränen rannen ihr unaufhaltsam über die Wangen.

„Du bist mein Triumph! Über den Mann, der dich liebt und mich nie geliebt hatte", Missy krallte sich in ihr Kleid und umschlang im nächsten Augenblick ihren bebenden Körper. „Ich wollte ihn demütigen und besiegen, doch am Ende wurde ich es selbst."

„Sie ist wahnsinnig!", wisperte River dem Doctor ins Ohr. „Sie soll sich von Luna Novabel fernhalten!"

„Ist das ihr Name?", Missy schaute zur Wiege hinüber. Ihre Gesicht nahm fast sanfte Züge an und der Doctor und River tauschten verwirrte Blicke.

„Was willst du, Missy?", fragte der Doctor eindringlich und nahm River schützend in die Arme.

„Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte erzählen", Missy blickte zu den singenden Türmen hinüber, deren Lied die Luft erfüllte. „Eine Geschichte über die Liebe. Über ein Vorhaben, welches in einem Desaster endete. Über meinen Takt, meinen Rhythmus..."

Missy blickte River sehnsüchtig an.

„... über meinen Song ... über meine Melody."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte River erschrocken.

Missy lächelte diabolisch und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Spoiler!"

* * *

 _Wer hat eine Ahnung? Eine Vermutung? Eine Idee?_

 _Bin ich leicht zu durchschauen seit dem ersten Kapitel, oder nicht?_

 _Sagt mir Bescheid ;-)_

 _P.S.: Das nächste Kapitel kommt, wenn ich meinen "Moffat-Loop" geschlossen habe *grins*_


	2. Listen

**2\. Listen**

Die Stille in seinem Kopf war ungewohnt. Er lauschte eine Zeit lang, doch der Vierertakt, der implantierte Link, der ihn sein Leben lang gequält hatte, war verschwunden.

Leben.

War er noch am leben, oder bereits tot? Er spürte keinen Schmerz, also hatte es keinen Regenerationsprozess gegeben. Da er über so etwas nachdenken konnte, schien zumindest sein Bewusstsein noch intakt zu sein.

Sein bester Freund hatte ihn gerettet. Und er hatte ihn gerettet, in dem er den Hohen Rat mit seiner Energie in die Luft gejagt hatte. Der Link war gelöscht worden, und nun musste er sich mit diesen Monstern von Time Lords in der Hölle befinden.

Vorsichtig öffnete der Master seine verklebten Augen. Die Dunkelheit um ihn herum war erfüllend und wohltuend. Mit Hölle konnte das nichts zu tun haben, und so etwas wie Erleichterung befiel seinen schmerzenden Körper. Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf, atmete eine kleine Kreislaufschwäche weg, und legte seine Hände auf die Brust. Er konnte beide Herzen kräftig schlagen spüren.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„NGAAAAAAAAAAAH!", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften und trommelte sich ungehalten auf die Brust. Das ungute Gefühl, seinen besten Freund, seinen wohl einzigen Freund im gesamten Universum, verloren zu haben machte sich in ihm breit.

„DOCTOOOOOOOOOR!", schrie der Master voller Verzweiflung und griff sich in die kurzen zerzausten Haare.

Um ihn herum blieb alles still und dunkel. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so war er kurz davor zu glauben, dass ihn dieses Nichts in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

„Ich bin doch schon wahnsinnig", krächzte er, während Bilder von Rassilon, dem Doctor und Lucy durch seinen Kopf sausten.

„Lucy!", grollte der Master wütend. „Verräterisches Miststück!"

Niemand antwortete ihm in seinem Exil. Langsam aber sicher kam es dem Master so vor, als sei er doch mitten in der Hölle gelandet. Er versuchte einen Energieblitz in seiner Hand zu erzeugen, doch die Begleiterscheinung seines untoten Daseins war verschwunden.

Aus Langeweile fing er an, den vertrauten Vierertakt im Gleichklang seiner Herzschläge zu klopfen. Es beruhigte ihn irgendwie und ließ ihn in die Dunkelheit lächeln.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Wir sind wieder Freunde, Doctor", er nickte sich selbst zu. „So wie damals... Ich _bin_ dein Freund..."

Eine Weile klopfte er vor sich hin, unschlüssig, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Doch diese Schwierigkeit wurde ihm zum Glück abgenommen, als plötzlich Licht aufflackerte und der Master sich in einer ziemlich kleinen Genesungskapsel wiederfand.

Bevor er wütend werden konnte, zischte es und die Kapsel öffnete sich langsam. Der Master spähte über den Rand und erblickte eine Frau, die neben seiner Genesungskapsel saß.

„Du bist wach", lächelte sie und der Master fragte sich, ob er sie kannte. Das Gesicht hatte er vor Ewigkeiten in einem Buch in der Akademie auf Gallifrey gesehen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Du weißt, wer ich bin", sie lächelte immer noch, doch der Master schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Wie komme ich hier her? Wo ist hier? Und wann?"

„So viele Fragen", flüsterte die Frau zärtlich. „Du hast eine schlimme Zeit hinter dir. Lass dir gesagt sein, Gallifrey und die Time Lords sind nach wie vor gebannt. Doch du bist wichtig, Koschei."

Der Master lachte laut auf und rollte mit den Augen, als er seinen alten Namen hörte.

„Ich bin wichtig", japste er und warf der kühl lächelnden Frau einen geringschätzigen Blick zu. „Genau so, wie ich es damals für Rassilon war? Willst du mir einen neuen Link einpflanzen? Dann belassen wir es doch bitte beim Vierertakt, denn an den habe ich mich schließlich gewöhnt!"

„Ich verstehe dein Misstrauen", sie senkte den Blick und erhob sich steif von ihrem Stuhl. Dann lächelte sie wieder auf den Master hinab und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich verspreche dir, dass dich kein Trommelklang quälen wird. Die Stille wird dich befreien. Ich bin Tasha Lem und heiße dich in der friedlichen _Neuen Kirche_ willkommen."

Der Master schaute auf Tasha Lems Hand und suchte dann ihren Blick. Er konnte keine Schwingungen mit bösen Absichten warnehmen, doch was hätte er schon großartig ausrichten können, selbst wenn es so gewesen wäre?

Der Master ignorierte Tasha Lems Hand und stemmte sich aus der Genesungskapsel. Er streckte sich und seine Gliedmaßen knackten fürchterlich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Tasha Lem um und ging zu einer Tür.

„Folge mir, Master", flüsterte sie und der Master zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Es ist nicht wichtig, wo und wann du bist, Master. Denn ich weiß, wo sich deine alte TARDIS befindet."

„Und du verrätst mir jetzt einfach so, wo sie steht, weil du _was genau_ noch Mal von mir willst?", hakte er misstrauisch nach und verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. Er trug immer noch seinen schwarzen Pulli und würde bei nächster Gelegenheit mal eine interstellare Shoppingmall überfallen. Oder - falls Tasha „Kirchentante" Lem Recht hatte - in seiner TARDIS mal die Socken wechseln gehen.

Tasha Lem lächelte ihn kryptisch an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Deine Aufgabe ist es, nach Trenzalore zu reisen, Master. Mehr nicht."

Er runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich nehme grundsätzlich keine Aufträge an, die ich nicht selber durchdacht habe."

„Wenn du es bis dorthin schaffst, sind du und deine TARDIS frei", fuhr sie fort und der Master knirschte unwillig mit den Zähnen.

„Wo ist der Haken?", forderte er von Tasha Lem, die ihm fest in die Augen blickte. „Was ist so besonders an Trenzalore? Ich brauche die Daten nur in die TARDIS eingeben und bin da. Oder gib mir einen Vortexmanipulator und ich spring eben rüber..."

„Reise nach Trenzalore, Master", sagte sie mit so ruhiger Stimme, dass sie den Master fast zum Ausrasten brachte. „Bitte."

„Ich vertraue dir nicht", spie er und blickte sich skeptisch in dem Raum um, in dem die Genesungskasel noch leise vor sich her summte. „Warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Der Doctor kann es nicht", sagte Tasha Lem und öffnete die Tür des Krankenzimmers, die zu einem langen Flur hinaus führte. „Du bist der einzige, der diese Reise antreten kann."

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Masters wurde breit und er lachte leise vor sich hin. „Oh, der Doctor kann nicht helfen... dann bin ich gut genug, verstehe!"

„Denk was du willst, Master", Tasha Lem hob ungeduldig das Kinn. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir zu vertrauen, aber das ist auch gar nicht nötig. Wenn du deine Freiheit und die TARDIS willst, folge mir."

Entnervt schaute sich der Master in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer um und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Keine Energieblitze, keine Waffen, keine Chance was anzustellen. Er seufzte theatralisch und schob aufmüpfig die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Mit noch wackeligen Schritten folgte er schließlich Tasha Lem hinaus auf den Flur in die unwirkliche Stille; immer darauf bedacht, seinen vertrauten Vierertakt nicht zu verlieren...

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

...sich selbst nicht zu verlieren.

* * *

Hm. Was geht da wohl vor sich? Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Partners in Crime". Bis dahin ;-)


	3. Partners in Crime

**3\. Partners in Crime**

„DOCTOOOOOR!"

Der schrille Schrei hallte durch die Gänge der Militärbasis.

„DOCTOOOOOR! Hilf mir, bitte!"

So schnell er konnte, rannte der Master die langen Flure entlang. Seine Herzen pochten vor Anstrengung, oder war es doch Aufregung? Er wusste es nicht, doch das elektrisierende Gefühl, welches durch seinen Körper jagte, trieb ihn voran.

„Wo bist du?", brüllte der Master und schaute sich suchend um. „WO BIST DUUUU?"

Er wechselte in eine Abzweigung und rannte weiter.

„DOCTOR! Ich bin hier!"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master blieb stehen, klopfte nervös seinen Vierertakt am Oberschenkel um sich zu beruhigen und lauschte erneut. Die prompte, unheimliche Stille sickerte durch seine Poren, was ihn schier wieder in den Wahnsinn treiben würde.

„DOCTOOOOOR!"

Der Master hetzte los und riss eine unscheinbare Tür auf, die optisch fast mit der Wand verschmolz. Fast wäre er daran vorbei gerannt, wenn er nicht diesen einen, trotzigen Schluchzer registriert hätte.

„DOCTOOOOR!"

Verzweifelt und Haare raufend lief die junge Frau vor dem Master auf und ab. Wie festgefroren stand er in der Tür und fragte sich, ob die Realität gerade einen Streich mit ihm spielte. Erschrocken blickte die Frau zu ihm auf und machte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und reckte ihr Kinn nach vorne.

Der Master trat in das Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie von Innen keine Klinke oder Öffnungsmechanismus besaß. „Ach, scheiße."

„Wer bist du?"

„Du hast den Doctor gerufen", stellte er mit klopfenden Herzen fest. „Ist er hier?"

„Kennst du ihn?"

„Sag, ist er hier?", der Master sprang vor und fasste die verheulte Frau bei den Schultern. Eindringlich schaute er in ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen. „Ist. Er. Hier?"

„Wenn es so wäre, dann frage ich mich, warum er mich nicht längst gerettet hat!", fauchte die junge Frau ihm entgegen und schlug seine Hände von ihren Schultern. Sie ging zu der verschlossenen Tür und trat energisch dagegen.

Der Master atmete tief ein und aus.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. War diese Frau womöglich eine Begleiterin seines Freundes? Oder rief sie einfach nur so nach einem Doctor, weil sie krank war? War er so auf diesen Time Lord fixiert, dass er immer alles gleich mit ihm verbinden musste?

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master massierte sich gestresst die Schläfen und tappte vier Mal mit dem Fuß auf. Es beruhigte sein aufgebrachtes Wesen minimal, aber brachte ihn zurück zu den Tatsachen.

„Warum bist du hier, Karottenkopf?", fragte er schließlich und die Rothaarige wirbelte zu ihm herum. Anscheinend hatte sie in ihrem Groll vergessen, dass der Master mitten in ihrer Zelle stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wer mich hier eingesperrt hat! Zack, bumm, ich bin plötzlich hier."

„Dann wird er kommen", der Master lächelte verschmitzt. „Wenn wir beide an denselben Doctor denken, dann wird er dich suchen."

„Wieso, an welchen Doctor denkst du denn?", fragte die Frau skeptisch und der Master brach in herzhaftes Gelächter aus.

„Wenn ich wie du", grinste er, „alleine auf einer offensichtlich verlassenen Militärbasis eingesperrt wäre, die irgendwo im Universum herum dümpelt, dann gibt es nur _einen_ Doctor, den man zur Hilfe ruft."

„Dann hast du dir deine Frage ja selbst beantwortet", sie streckte dem Master patzig die Zunge heraus und versuchte auf einem schrecklich klobigen Telekommunikator herumzutippen.

Das Grinsen des Masters wurde breiter und breiter.

„Dein Handy funktioniert hier nicht, Kupferbirne. Militärbasis, schon vergessen? Abgeschirmt von so gut wie alles und jedem."

„Waum bist _du_ dann hier?", entnervt feuerte sie das Handy in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers.

„Der Ruf der Freiheit", überlegte der Master und kräuselte die Lippen. „Der Orden der Stille hat mich hier her gebracht. Meine TARDIS soll angeblich hier sein, aber ich glaube, man hat mich angelogen."

„Die Stille...", grübelte die Frau und ruckte dann mit dem Kopf hoch. „Du hast eine TARDIS?"

„Jepp, aber so lange sie im Chamäleonmodus ist, muss ich sie mental suchen, um ihre Schwingungen mit meinen zu synchronisieren."

„Du bist ein Time Lord?", Hoffnung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Kannst du mich von hier fort bringen? Zurück auf die Erde?"

„Du bist eine fragenstellende Nervensäge", der Master rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast einen charmanten Akzent, aber schnatterst zu viel! Vielleicht hat der Doctor dich deswegen auch mit Absicht hier sitzen lassen!"

„Was dann wohl auch auf dich zutreffen würde!", pampte die Nervensäge mit dem charmanten Akzent zurück und der Master grinste erneut von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ich kann es mir durchaus gut vorstellen!"

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem verheulten Gesicht aus. Die junge Frau stand auf, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schaute dem Master in die Augen.

„Ich bin Amelia Pond, aber alle sagen immer Amy zu mir."

„Ich bin nicht _alle_ ", antwortete der Master und schien für einen Augenblick zu überlegen. „Ich bin der Master, Amelia."

„Was tun wir jetzt?", Amy schaute sich um. Aus der Zelle schien es kein Entkommen zu geben.

„ _Wir_?", überrascht drehte sich der Master zu Amy um. „Es gibt kein _wir_ , Kupferbirne."

„Oh doch, denn seit dem du diese Zelle betreten hast", meinte sie schnippisch, „können wir durchaus von _wir-sitzen-hier-fest_ sprechen, anstatt von _Amy-sitzt-hier-fest!_ "

Der Master zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte sich in der Zelle um. „Wenn du hier her entführt wurdest, dann hat das seinen Grund, Kupferbirne. Ich halte mich da raus!"

„Du bist ein Time Lord, oder?", wütend reckte Amy ihr Kinn nach vorne. „Dann wirst du dich aus gar nichts raus halten können!"

Ein schallendes Lachen brach aus dem Master hervor und er hielt sich die Brust, in der seine zwei Herzen fast platzen wollten.

„Oh, der ist sehr gut, Amelia", der Master wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Aber ich habe keine Lust ein lästiges Menschlein mit mir rumzuschleppen. Das macht nur der Doctor..."

„Warum?", fragte Amy und blickte ihn böse an.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil er selber zu einem unbekannten Teil ein Mensch ist und die Erde vor alles und jedem beschützen will?", der Master rollte mit den Augen. „Es in-te-res-siert mich nicht, Karottenkopf, lass die Fragerei!"

„Aber du hast anscheinend nach ihm gesucht", bohrte Amy weiter und der Master seufzte schwer.

„Vergiss das einfach, ja?", bat er sie und schaute sich wieder in der Zelle um.

„Vielleicht können wir ja gemeinsam nach ihm suchen?", Amys Stimme nahm einen verhandelnden Tonfall an.

„Ich reise grundsätzlich alleine", knirschte der Master. „Andere Meinungen bringen nur Ärger mit sich."

„Aber wenn der Doctor nur einen von uns beiden sucht", argumentierte Amy mit offenen Händen, „profitiert auch der jeweils andere davon! Sucht er dich, findet er auch mich - sucht er nach mir, ist er bei dir!"

Amy schaute ihn mit glänzenden, erwartungsvollen Augen an und der Master runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach, komm, Master", schmollte sie etwas, „du kannst mich doch hier nicht einfach sitzen lassen?"

„Doch, ich kann", er drehte sich von ihr weg und untersuchte die verschlossene Tür. „Obwohl ich mir dich sehr gut an einem Halsband mit Leine vorstellen kann, sieht meine Zeitlinie kein Gassigehen vor!"

„Brauchst du auch gar nicht!", versicherte Amy schnell. „Ich möchte nur nach Hause zurück. Ich mache keine dämlichen Bemerkungen über die Erhabenheit einer TARDIS, ich kotze nicht beim Durchfliegen des Zeitvortex und ich verspreche dir, ich werde kein Wort sagen, bis du es mir erlaubst!"

Der Master drehte seinen Kopf und blickte über seine Schulter zu Amy, die aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Time Lord da stand, der das erste Mal in das ungebändigte Schisma starren durfte.

„Bitte, Master", flehte sie eindringlich, „bitte bring mich einfach nur nach Hause!"

„Du gibst wohl nicht so schnell auf, was?", er wand sich wieder dem Türrahmen zu und strich über das glatte Holz.

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren", seufzte Amy.

„Na dann", entgegnete der Master schelmisch. „Warum willst du nicht auf deinen Doctor warten?"

„Er ist unpünktlich", schoss es aus Amy heraus. „Warum soll ich _wieder_ auf ihn warten, wenn ein Time Lord vor mir steht, der mich nach Hause bringen könnte?"

„Kann ich das?", griente der Master und freute sich über Amys steigende Ungeduld.

„Oh, wenn du nur halb so genial bist wie der Doctor", sie hob den Zeigefinger, „dann schaffst du es. Und wenn nicht, erzähle ich im ganzen Universum herum, dass du damals in der Schule nicht aufgepasst hast."

Der Master hob lächelnd eine Augenbaue und musterte Amy von Kopf bis Fuß. Er spürte, wie sie erwartungsvoll atmete und auf seine Entscheidung hinfieberte.

„Na gut, Nervensäge", sagte er und Amy atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich bring dich nach Hause, und falls der Doctor dich wieder besucht, richte ihm... die besten Grüße von mir aus!"

„Ähm, okay!", stammelte Amy verwundert und strich sich die Haare zurück. „Was tun wir jetzt?"

„Warten", der Master zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir könnten uns Geschichten erzählen, über unsere Abenteuer mit dem Doctor."

„Er hat sich lange nicht bei mir gemeldet", seufzte Amy. „Wer weiß, ob er noch am leben ist? Immer wieder habe ich mir diese Frage gestellt, und plötzlich sitze ich hier fest!"

„Willst du ihn denn weiterhin begleiten?", der Master zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich weiß es nicht", Amy schaute ihn traurig an. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre langweilig... ohne Abenteuer, einfach nur zu Hause in meinem Rosengarten... das aufregendste Erlebnis wäre der Stich an einer Dorne, ohne hundertjährigem Dornröschenschlaf..."

„Oh, wie süß", der Master zog eine Schnute und rollte mit den Augen. Er schwieg und ließ die Stille, die überall in der Luft hing auf sich wirken. Sie drückte unangenehm auf sie beide herab, und in dem Moment fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er würde seinem besten Freund aufzeigen, was für ein Idiot er doch sein konnte. Der Doctor behandelte seine Freunde und Begleiter oft wie interstellare Einwegflaschen, und genau das würde der Master _nicht_ tun. Er würde dem Doctor beweisen, dass er der bessere Freund sein würde, den seine hübsche Begleiterin haben würde. Er würde seine TARDIS suchen, sobald er einen Weg aus dieser Zelle gefunden hatte, und Amelia mitnehmen. Er würde mit ihr nach Trenzalore reisen und seine Freiheit offiziell zurück erlangen. Dann, nach ein paar Abenteuern in Zeit und Raum, würde er Amelia beim Doctor wieder absetzen, sich an seinem dümmlich perplexen Gesicht ergötzen und ihre Worte wie Balsam seine Seele massieren lassen. Sie würde nämlich sagen: _„Doctor, ich bin so enttäuscht von dir! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen, während der Master immer für mich da war!"_

Der Master spürte, wie sein breites Grinsen langsam eine Kieferstarre hervor rief und rieb sich freudig die Hände. Das war mal wieder ein brillianter Plan, seinem besten Freund eins auszuwischen. Und das Schönste daran war doch eigentlich, dass er diesmal niemanden wirklich verletzen würde.

Wirklich _niemanden_.

* * *

Erst Tasha Lem? Trenzalore? Die Stille? Und jetzt auch noch Amy?

Das nächste Kapitel heißt _Amy's Choice_... bis dahin freue ich mich über Rückmeldungen ;-)


	4. Amy's Choice

**4\. Amy's Choice**

„Was grinst du so dümmlich daher?", Amy knuffte den Master aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sei nett, Kupferbirne, sonst lasse ich dich hier!", knurrte er und rieb sich über die zwiebelnde Schulter. Amy rollte entnervt mit den Augen, was ihm sehr gefiel.

„Och, nun sei keine Missy!"

„MASTER! Ich bin _keine_ Missy", böse funkelte er Amy an. „Ich bin der Master, und du wirst mir gehorchen!"

Er meinte das durchaus ernst, doch Amy lachte spöttisch.

„Okay, mein Master!", giggelte sie und die Stirnrunzeln des Masters wurden immer tiefer. „Dann bist du wohl der einzige hier, der dämliche Spitznamen verteilen darf?"

„Richtig, Ginger Spice!", mahnend schaute er sie von der Seite her an. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, wir sitzen in einer Zelle fest. Meine TARDIS ist mit ganz viel Glück irgendwo auf dieser dämlichen Base versteckt, und wenn nicht -"

„ - wenn _du_ vorhin die Tür einfach offen gelassen hättest, könnten wir schon längst draußen nach deiner TARDIS suchen", meinte Amy und schaute den Master provozierend an. „Der Doctor hätte die Tür nicht zufallen lassen... Master!"

„Ach, Amelia", er schluckte den dicken Kloß im Hals herunter und lächelte bitter. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele Türen der Doctor schon hat zufallen lassen."

Amy schauderte es sichtlich bei diesem Gedanken. Sie wandte sich vom Master ab und starrte die weiße Tür böse an.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt hier raus?"

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nett sein, Schatz", der Master lächelte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern an und trat an die verschlossene Tür. Zärtlich fuhr er mit den Fingern am Türrahmen entlang und legte seine mit Bartstoppeln übersäte Wange an die weiße Fläche.

„Würdest du uns bitte, bitte, bitte heraus lassen?"

„Was zum Kuckuck tust du da?", flüsterte Amy in sein Ohr und schaute verwirrt dabei zu, wie der Master die weiße Tür zu liebkosen schien.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle", zischte Amy und blickte sich hilflos in der kleinen Zelle um, als es plötzlich _Klick!_ machte und die Tür aufschwang.

„Herzlichen Dank", der Master drückte der Tür einen Kuss auf die Oberfläche und winkte die perplexe Amy hinter sich her. „Sei nett, Kupferbirne, und alle Türen stehen dir offen!"

Triumphierend grinste er ihr hinterher, als sie kopfschüttelnd an ihm vorbei stapfte und den langen Flur betrat.

„Wohin jetzt? Was, wenn wir irgendwelchen Monstern oder Außerirdischen begegnen? Bist du bewaffnet?"

„Ts, ts, ts, Amelia", tadelte der Master. „Erstens, bist du schon einem nicht irdischen Wesen begegnet, nämlich mir. Zweitens, würdest _du_ für die Besatzung dieser Basis die Außerirdische sein. Klar soweit? Drittens, _ich_ bin die schärfste Waffe im ganzen Universum!""

„Was ist mit den Monstern?", genervt blickte Amy den Master an, dessen Grinsen wieder von einem Ohr zum anderen reichte.

„Wer weiß, meine Süße", er öffnete, sich präsentierend, die Arme. „Vielleicht stehst du ja bereits einem gegenüber!"

Skeptisch musterte Amy den Master von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie war sichtlich verunsichert über diese Äußerung, schüttelte jedoch nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf.

„Nah", machte sie. „Bis jetzt kommst du mir nur vor, wie ein Verrückter."

„Und macht dir das keine Angst?", er sah sie eindringlich an und machte einen Schritt auf Amy zu.

„Nein", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin lang genug mit einem verrückten Mann in seiner blauen Kiste durch die Zeit gereist. Ich habe das Universum explodieren sehen, _Missy_ , da braucht es etwas mehr, um mir Angst einzujagen!"

„Ausgezeichnet!", der Master klatschte erfreut in seine Hände und zog Amy schnellen Schrittes hinter sich her. „Ich merke schon, wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben!"

„Du sollst mich bitte nur hier raus und nach Hause bringen!", Amy stoppte und entzog sich seinem Griff. „Ich komme gerade mit meinem Mann aus den Flitterwochen - Sternenkreuzfahrt Ember, ja der Doctor musste uns retten - und ich habe kein Interesse an jeder Menge gefährlichen oder angsteinflößendem Spaß!"

„Oh, sag nicht, du liebst tatsächlich jemand anderen als den Doctor, Amelia", gehässig lachend schaute der Master sie an. „Dann weiß ich ja, warum er dich hier zurück gelassen hat!"

„Der Doctor hat mich nicht hier zurückgelassen!", wetterte Amy. „Er war es, der mich damals abgewiesen und wieder zu Rory zurück gebracht hatte!" Beschämt senkte Amy den Blick. „Zum Glück... ich hätte mir diesen Fehltritt wohl niemals verzeihen können... und er auch nicht."

„Ah!", machte der Master wissend und setzte sich grinsend in Bewegung.

„Was soll das heißen?", Amy schloss zu ihm auf und funkelte ihn gereizt an. „AH?"

„Nichts, ich machte nur _Ah_!", der Master beschleunigte seinen Gang, so dass Amy neben ihm her laufen musste, um nicht zurück zu fallen. „Verletzte Eitelkeit, Amelia. Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass du tatsächlich jemand anderen heiraten wirst, jaaaaa..."

„Master!", sagte sie laut und er drehte sich zu seiner neuen Freundin um.

„Amelia?", griente er und klimperte mit den Augen.

„Kannst du mich nach Hause bringen oder nicht?", sie atmete tief ein und aus.

„Zu Hause ist, wo das Herz ist, Karottenkopf", der Master beugte sich diabolisch lächelnd zu ihr vor. „Wir werden sehen, wo - oder zu wem - du uns führen wirst!"

Amy presste verärgert die Lippen zu einem schmalen Streifen zusammen und schluckte sämtliche Worte, die ihr wohl noch auf der Zunge lagen herunter. Der Master ging weiter und versuchte Amys säuerliches Gemurmel zu ignorieren.

„RUHE JETZT! Hattest du nicht vorhin gesagt, du wirst nur reden wenn ich es dir erlaube?", Amy verstummte abrupt und der Master schaute sie tadelnd an. Gestresst rieb er sich die Schläfen und beschloss, die heimlichen Impulse seiner TARDIS auszumachen, um sie zu finden.

Er versuchte sich auf Artron-Ebene mit seiner TARDIS zu verbinden, um so den Energieschwingungen zu ihr hin folgen zu können. Der Master schloss die Augen und versuchte seinen Geist in die richtige Frequenz zu bringen.

„Was tu-"

„Scht!", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Finger auf die Lippen!"

Er nahm ein dünnes Energienetz wahr, welches sich durch die Raumbasis zog. Wahrscheinlich waren alle Räume militärisch abgeschirmt, so dass es ihm nicht möglich war, den Kontakt auszuweiten und zu stärken. Doch von der untersten Ebene drang die meiste Artron-Energie hervor, ein Hinweis dass sich dort ein Objekt befinden musste, welches durch Raum und Zeit gereist war. Mit Glück tatsächlich seine TARDIS.

„Nach unten", sagte der Master und rannte schon los in Richtung eines unauffälligen Treppenhauses. Er würde einfach eine neue Verbindung aufbauen, wenn er sich in direkter Nähe zur TARDIS befand. Amy sprintete hinter ihm her und mit dumpfen Schritten hechteten sie die Stufen hinab. Der Master sprang die Absätze zur Hälfte herunter, bis er vor einem langen Flur stand, in dem viele Kontrollleuchten blinkten. Er prüfte, ob Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen worden waren, doch der Flur war offensichtlich ohne Fallen oder Alarm. Amy kam keuchend hinter ihm zu stehen und strich sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir sind da", der Master kniff seine Augen zusammen und fühlte sich erneut in die Artron-Ebene hinein. „Da hinten!"

Amy schaute ihn kopfschüttelnd an und folgte ihm, die Hände in die wohl schmerzende Seite gepresst.

„Das war jetzt viel zu einfach", Amy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als der Master die Tür zu einem Kühlraum öffnete. „Wo ist die Besatzung dieser riesigen Basis? Warum werde ich hier gefangen genommen, wenn mich niemand bewacht oder an einem Ausbruch hindert?"

„Vielleicht sollst du ja auch ausbrechen", der Master schaute sie grübelnd an. „Es wäre schon ein unglaublicher Zufall, meinst du nicht?"

„Was für ein Zufall?"

„Mitten im Weltall auf jemanden mit TARDIS zu treffen, Puddinghirn!"

„Also sollten wir lieber hier bleiben, weil irgendjemand WILL, dass ich hier abhaue?", Amy fröstelte als sie in die Kühlkammer stiegen.

„Ich bleibe defintiv _nicht_ in diesem hässlichen Klotz!"

„Vielleicht um den Doctor hier her zu locken, und dann bin ich weg?"

„Hör doch mal auf, immer an den Doctor zu denken, Rotschopf", der Master zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Man könnte meinen, du liebst ihn immer noch und hast deinen Erdling nur geheiratet, weil er es so wollte."

Amy schluckte ihre nächsten Worte herunter und der Master verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wusste ich's doch!"

„Gar nichts weißt du!"

Wären sie nicht gerade in einer Kühlkammer unterwegs gewesen, so hätte sich die Stimmung tatsächlich frostig angefühlt. Doch dem Master war das egal, denn des Doctors Freundin und offensichtlich auch heimliche Verehrerin war gerade ziemlich von ihm abhängig. Ein absolut befriedigendes Gefühl.

„Was meinst du, wie oft der Doctor wohl in der letzten Zeit an dich gedacht hat, Amelia?", fragte der Master scheinheilig. „Du bist verheiratet und schon meldet er sich nicht mehr. Böse Zungen könnten jetzt über einen Zusammenhang spekulieren."

„Du bist doch ein Monster", zischte Amy wütend und der Master lachte schallend auf. Er nahm sie in die Arme und wirbelte sie in der Kühlkammer umher, zwischen all den unidentifizierbaren außerirdischen Fleischstücken.

„Lieber ein Monster als eine Missy, Amelia", augenzwinkernd setzte er sie ab und gab ihr einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange. Stirnrunzelnd wischte Amy sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und folgte dem Master, bis sie vor einem gammeligen verrosteten Kühlschrank zu stehen kamen.

„Sie hat mich doch nicht angelogen", grinste er schief und trommelte seinen Vierertakt auf dem verbeulten Blech der Kühlschranktür.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„W-wer ist _sie_?", wollte Amy wissen, doch der Master schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ts, ts, ts. Amelia Pond, du bist neugierig. Steckst deine Nase in Dinge, die dich nichts angehen... Das gefällt mir!"

Amy lächelte aufgrund des überraschenden Kompliments und stellte sich dicht neben den Master. Sie hauchte ihren sichtbaren Atem aus und schlang bibbernd die Arme um ihren Körper.

„Wenn j-j-jetzt hinter d-d-dieser Kühlschranktür nicht d-d-deine TARDIS st-st-steckt, dann ist es schon ziemlich p-p-paradox von einem K-k-kühlschrank in den nächsten z-z-zu spazieren!"

„Daran ist gar nichts paradox, Amelia. Du scheinst nicht verstanden zu haben, was ein Paradoxon ist", oberlehrerhaft schaute der Master auf die schlotternde Frau. „Natürlich ist das meine TARDIS, aber _ich_ würde gerne aus einem etwa" - er reckte einen angeleckten Finger in die Höhe - „minus zwanzig Grad kaltem Gefrierschrank in einen etwa sieben Grad warmen Kühlschrank steigen."

„K-k-kannst du e-e-endlich die T-t-tür aufm-m-machen?"

„Aber jaaaaa", seufzte der Master überschwänglich und schob Amy durch die geöffnete Tür ins innere seiner TARDIS. Als er ihr folgte, sprangen die Lichter an mehreren verschnörkelten Kronleuchtern erfreut an und tauchten die schwarzen Wände in ein schummriges Leuchten. Hier und da glitzerte es golden in der Dunkelheit, und schließlich erwachte das imposante Kontrollterminal aus seinem Kälteschlaf.

„Papi ist wieder daaahaaaaaa", rief der Master gutgelaunt und schmiss sich in einen gut gepolsterten Sessel, von dem aus er mit einem Tablet die TARDIS steuerte.

„Oh", machte Amy und schaute sich überwältigt um.

„Ich hatte schon immer das schönere Modell", kommentierte der Master Amys verzückten Blick. „Jede TARDIS hat ein gewisses Etwas, weißt du? Aber diese hier, _Typ 45 Mark II_ Modell ASTRID, ist unbestritten verrucht und sexy!"

Die TARDIS heulte vor Freude auf, über des Masters Kompliment und er lachte herzhaft drauf los.

„Also, Kupferbirne", er legte seinen Kopf schräg und lächelte fragend. „Möchtest du hier bleiben und auf den Doctor warten und womöglich einen unbekannten Plan zunichte machen? Oooooder, traust du dich in die Fänge des psychopathischen Monsters mit der schwarzen TARDIS und versuchst zu deinem herzallerliebsten Ehemann zurück zu kehren?"

Der Master bleckte grinsend seine Zähne und Amy schaute unschlüssig zur Tür hinüber.

„Ich reise ab in ZEHN", der Master blickte genervt an die Decke und tippte wild auf dem Tablet herum. „NEUN!"

„Warum genau bist du hier?", fragte Amy schnell.

„Wegen meiner TARDIS - ACHT!"

„Wer hat dir gesagt, dass sie hier steht?"

„Eine alte Freundin _deines_ Doctors - SIEBEN!"

Amy zuckte sichtlich zusammen und rieb sich gestresst die kalten Hände.

„SECHS!"

„Was ist, wenn das alles eine Falle ist?", Amy klang verzweifelt.

„Finde es heraus - FÜNF!"

„Eine Freundin des Doctors", murmelte Amy und schloss die Augen. „Eine Freundin des Doctors ... sie schickt einen anderen Time Lord zu seiner TARDIS, die _zufällig_ auf dieser Basis steht und mir zur Flucht verhelfen könnte."

„VIER!"

„Das ist so offensichtlich durchschaubar", Amy nagte an ihren Fingernägeln, „dass es wie eine Warnung klingt."

„DREI!"

„Sie erwarten, dass ich wieder aussteige. Ja, sie gehen davon aus, dass ich so denke, wie ich denke und eine Falle in dieser Fluchtmöglichkeit sehe. Dabei wird die Falle da draußen sein!"

„ZWEI!"

„Wie heißt diese Freundin?"

„Tasha Lem - EINS!"

Amy runzelte die Stirn und schaute in das überhebliche Gesicht des Masters.

„Ab-fluuuuuuuuug!", die Türen der TARDIS knallten ins Schloss und das Kontrollzentrum fing an, mit sanften Tönen die Reise anzukündigen. Amy griff schockiert ans Geländer, doch die TARDIS machte keine Anstalten, unkontrolliert zu wackeln oder hin und her zu hüpfen.

„Er kann sie immer noch nicht ordentlich lenken, was?", der Master kuschelte sich tiefer in seinen Sessel und drückte einen Knopf auf dem Beistelltisch. Ein Roboterarm erschien und servierte eine dampfende Tasse heißen Tee. „Sei unbesorgt, Karottenkopf, ich weiß sehr genau, an welchen Knöpfen ich spielen muss."

Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an, pustete sanft über den dampfenden Tee und Amys Gesicht verfärbte sich in einen tiefen Rotton. Geniert ließ sie das Geländer los und räusperte sich.

„Was hat es mit diesem Klopfen auf sich? Das machst du so häufig... ist das so eine Art Zwangsneurose?"

„Früher trieb es mich in den Wahnsinn... Doch heute halte ich die Stille nicht aus. Es ist mein Takt, mein Lebensrhythmus."

„Fehlt nur noch eine schöne Melodie dazu", meinte sie leichthin und der Master kniff forschend die Augen zusammen. Er suchte in ihrem Blick nach einem Anzeichen für Spott, doch finden konnte er keinen. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Bartstoppeln.

„In der Tat", flüsterte er fast zu sich selbst. „Eine schöne Melodie..."


	5. Escape to Danger

**5\. Escape to Danger**

„Was soll das heißen, sie kann nicht landen?", panisch blickte Amy in das verkniffene Gesicht des Masters.

„Es heißt, sie kann nicht landen, Schätzchen!", leise grummelnd tippte er auf seinem Tablet umher, während Amy zur Tür der TARDIS lief. Sie riss sie auf und ein mächtiger Windstoß fegte durch den Kontrollraum.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", fauchte der Master, wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft und die Tür knallte mit voller Wucht ins Schloss.

„Hast du einen Fallschirm?", Amy hing immer noch an der Klinke. „Da unten ist Leadworth!"

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU?", mit drei großen Sätzen war er neben Amy und packte sie bei den Schultern. „Wenn die TARDIS hier nicht landen kann, dann hat das etwas zu bedeuten!"

„Etwas Schlechtes, oder?", ätzte Amy unter seinem festen Griff, doch der Master ließ nicht locker.

„Ganz genau, meine Süße!"

Er schubste sie unsanft von sich weg und lief nervös auf und ab. Seine Finger trommelten den schnellen Vierertakt an seiner Hüfte, ab und an raufte er sich die blonden Haare, die kreuz und quer von seinem Kopf abstanden.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„A-me-li-a, A-me-li-a, A-me-li-a", sang er im Rhythmus seines Taktes, wirbelte zu ihr herum und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Finger in ihr Gesicht. „Wasssss tun wir jetzt?"

„Nett sein?", schlug sie schulterzuckend und mit großen Kulleraugen vor.

„Brilliant!", er sprang zum Kontrollpult der TARDIS herum und hockte sich vor den Hauptrechner. „Meine liebste ASTRID, mein hellster Stern im Universum, sag mir doch, warum können wir nicht landen?"

„Gott, ich muss gleich brechen", würgte Amy sarkastisch hervor, doch der Master ignorierte sie.

„Sei nicht eifersüchtig, mein Schatz", der Master streichelte über die glatte Armatur und die TARDIS schien so etwas wie ein Schnurren von sich zu geben. „Wir wollen sie doch hier los werden, sie will aussteigen, Süße. Warum lässt du sie nicht?"

Die TARDIS surrte und der Master stieß entnervt die Luft duch die Zähne. Ein langer Pfeifton entstand dabei, den die TARDIS versuchte zu imitieren. Der Master tätschelte lächelnd das Kontrollpult und ging wieder zur TARDIS Tür. Er öffnete sie und winkte Amy zu sich her.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass das da unten deine Heimat ist?", er zeigte auf ein kleines Örtchen, welches idyllisch in dem saftigem Grün weiter Felder und Wiesen eingebettet lag.

Amy trat neben ihn, blickte hinunter und nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das ist Leadworth, da ist -"

„Prima", unterbrach der Master sie und gab ihr einen kräftigen Schubs. Amy kreischte laut auf, als sie aus der TARDIS in die windigen Lüfte stolperte. Von einer unsichtbaren Energie wurde sie jedoch wieder zurück in die Arme des Masters geschleudert.

„Spinnst du?", japste sie und der Master grinste amüsiert.

„Wieso, du wolltest doch unbedingt aus der TARDIS springen?"

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der Master die leicht flimmernde Welle, die er in der Luft ausmachen konnte und stieß die panisch keuchende Amy erneut über die TARDIS-Schwelle in den Himmel über Leadworth hinaus.

„HAST DU SIE NICHT MEHR ALLE?", brüllte Amy, als die Energiewelle sie wieder in die TARDIS bugsierte und versetzte dem Master einen kräftigen Kinnhaken. Sein Kopf ruckte zur Seite und er spürte das Blut aus der geplatzten Mundschleimhaut auf der Zunge. Mit verzogener Miene rieb er sich über den Kieferknochen und lachte laut auf. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte noch lauter, als er sah, wie sich Amy die wohl schmerzende Faust rieb.

„Wusste ich's doch! Die Raum-Zeit hat eine Barriere errichtet", meinte der Master fröhlich und blickte in Amys düsteres Gesicht. „Wir müssen dann wohl doch zu erst nach Trenzalore, Schätzchen."

„Was?", Amy blickte ihn verwirrt an und schüttelte sich die Hand. „Transsilvanien?"

Die Energiesäule der TARDIS knarzte unschön und der Master hechtete an die Steuerkonsole. Auf dem Bildschirm über dem Panel erschienen mit einem Mal Milliarden von Zahlen, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit in einer Matrix davon liefen. Der Master starrte fragend auf die Codes und Algorithmen, stetig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Was sagt sie?", in Amys Stimme schwang nun Angst mit und der Master schaute sie mit undefinierbarem Blick an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", meinte er mit rauer Stimme. „So was hat sie noch nie gemacht!"

„Ist sie kaputt?"

„Wenn ja, dann weiß ich ja, wer daran schuld trägt", pampte er Amy an, die empört zurück zuckte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er merkte, wie Amy sich die Worte für eine Gegenargumentation zurechtsammelte. Doch in dem Moment als er Amy einen weiteren bösen Seitenhieb verpassen wollte, zersprang das Glas des Bildschirms. Ein großer Riss tauchte ihn in grauschwarze Monotonie und die TARDIS geriet ins Straucheln. Auf dem Miniaturdisplay geriet die Datumsanzeige außer Kontrolle und auch das Ortungsmodul schien von einem Ende des Universums an das andere zu hüpfen.

„Ich dachte, du weißt ganz genau, welche Knöpfe du drücken musst, Master?", keifte Amy und klammerte sich reflexartig an einen langen Hebel.

„LASS DEN HEBEL LOS", brüllte der Master zurück, doch es war zu spät. Die TARDIS hüpfte, Amy flog durch die Luft und der Hebel wurde herum gerissen. Unsanft schepperte die Zeitmaschine gegen irgendetwas Hartes und wabbelte schließlich wie auf einem frischen Pudding darauf umher. Amy stolperte unsanft in die Arme des Masters und beide fielen in den Sessel, wo sie wie versteinert das Ausklingen des Wackelns abwarteten. Die Lichter der TARDIS flackerten beleidigt auf und dimmten sich schließlich verletzt herunter.

Normalerweise hätte der Master diese rothaarige Nervensäge in hohem Bogen von sich gestoßen, doch er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. War es vielleicht, weil sie doch ein klein wenig Angst hatte? Vor der Ungewissheit da draußen? Oder ob sie es jemals zurück nach Hause schaffen würde? Er wusste es nicht.

Aber Amelia Pond würde seine beste Freundin werden, oh ja. Und in erster Linie durfte sie keine Angst vor ihm bekommen. Sonst wäre sein ganzer schöner Plan dahin. Und der Doctor würde am Ende wieder gewinnen. Doch diesmal nicht. Dieses Mal nicht.

„ASTRID mag dich nicht besonders", stellte der Master sachlich fest.

„Deine TARDIS?", Amy drehte sich zu ihm um, saß sie doch immer noch auf seinem Schoß. „Sie ist ziemlich zickig!"

„Sie ist eine verdammt eifersüchtige sexy Bitch", nickte er grinsend und genoss für einen minimalen Augenblick Amys nahe Präsenz. Die TARDIS heulte wie zur Bestätigung einmal auf und schmollte dann weiter.

„Aber warum hat sie mich dann nicht raus gelassen?"

„Warum hast du geheiratet?"

„Was?", verwirrt blinzelte Amy den Master an und rutschte von seinem Schoß.

„Na, aus Trotz, Süße!", erklärte er ihr kopfschüttelnd und Amy verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich habe Rory nicht aus Trotz geheiratet, sondern weil ich ihn liebe!"

„Hast du das gehört?", rief der Master lachend und klopfte besänftigend auf das Kontrollpult der TARDIS. „Sie liebt ihren Mann... nicht den Doctor" - er blickte Amy tief in die Augen - „...nicht mich... Sie ist keine Konkurrenz für dich, meine liebste ASTRID!"

Die TARDIS schnurrte zufrieden, doch machte keine Anstalten wieder anzuspringen. Amy beobachtete den Master skeptisch und er bemerkte mit ein klein wenig Genugtuung, wie sie ärgerlich mit den Zähnen knirschte und die Fäuste ballte.

„Warum fliegt sie nicht mehr?"

„Ich glaube, sie steckt fest", der Master schlenderte zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Die TARDIS gab ein mitleidserregendes Säuseln und Pfeifen von sich. „Jepp. Sie steckt in der Scheiße."

Böse schaute er Amy an: „Wegen dir!"

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts getan?", fauchte Amy zurück und drückte sich an seine Seite, um einen Blick aus dem Spalt zu erhaschen.

„Ohmeingott", haspelte sie und zog ihre Nase aus dem universalen Nichts zurück in die TARDIS. „Da... da ist ein Riss!"

Fassungslos starrte sie den Master an und zeigte kopfschüttelnd Richtung Tür. „Ich kenne diesen Riss!"

„Was du nicht sagst, Amelia", brummte der Master. „Dann bist du also doch schuld, Karottenkopf. Und jetzt lernst du am eigenen Leibe, was es heißt, ein Paradoxon zu sein! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Das ist der Riss, den ich damals in meiner Wand hatte. Der Riss im Universum, Master!", Amy schnaufte böse und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „ _Deine_ TARDIS ist schuld an meiner verkorksten Vergangenheit! Sie ist Schuld an dieser beschissenen Explosion des Universums und des Doctors TARDIS _und_ an meiner Hochzeit mit Rory Williams -"

„Endlich bist du ehrlich!"

„- auf der er diesen dämlichen Tanz machen musste!", beendete Amy augenrollend ihren Satz. Der Master grinste sie hämisch an und applaudierte ihr spöttisch.

„Aber schuld an diesem Riss bist tatsächlich du selber. Ich habe die TARDIS nicht ins Raum-Zeit-Gefüge des Universums geritten und schon gar nicht in diesen glitschigen, wabbeligen Zeitscheißehaufen."

„Ach, aber ich ja?", schimpfte Amy und ging wütend auf den Master zu. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passieren würde -"

„ -aaaaaber, du wusstest es doch!", fiel ihr der Master ins Wort. „Du weißt an diesem Punkt sehr genau, was passiert! Und du weißt, wie es endet!"

„Alles wird so geschehen, wie es geschehen ist!", Amys Gehirn ratterte und sie blickte den Master leicht geschockt an. „Ich musste in deine TARDIS steigen, Master. Ansonsten hätte ich nie den Doctor kennengelernt."

„Oooder deinen Rory aus tiefster Liebe geheiratet", fügte er ironisch hinzu und duckte sich vor Amys prompter Ohrfeige. „Harr, du hast wirklich Temperament, Süße. Was hat der Doctor doch für ein Glück, wie kann er deine Liebe nur nicht erwiedern?"

„Ich liebe Rory wirklich", sagte Amy nachdrücklich und mit vor Wut bebenden Nasenflügeln. Der Master grinste schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich, mein süßes Zeitparadoxon", zwinkerte er ihr zu und Amy knurrte ihn mit bösem Blick an. „Also gut. _Meine_ TARDIS verursacht also den blöden Riss, der wiederrum den Doctor auf den Plan ruft. Natürlich muss mir so etwas passieren. Ich frage mich tatsächlich, was passiert wäre, wenn du auf der Militärbasis geblieben wärst, Kupferbirne."

„Finden wir es doch heraus?"

„Neeeeein, nein", der Master strich sich nachdenklich über die Bartstoppeln. „Unsere Begegnung ist ein Zeitfixum. Wir können nicht zurück kehren und die Flucht rückgängig machen. Die TARDIS würde womöglich wieder in einen Zeitscheißehaufen fliegen und noch mehr zerstören. Also, Amelia, denke nach!"

Der Master hob den Zeigefinger und Amy wartete gespannt auf weitere ausschweifende Ausführungen.

„Wir mussten flüchten, ich versuche diese Trenzalore-Sache zu umgehen und du darfst nicht zurück in dein Erdenkaff", der Master tippte ihr mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase. „Warum?"

„Weil man einen Fixpunkt in der Zeit nicht umgehen kann."

„Sehr gut, Herzchen. Wir haben also auch noch etwas anderes zu erledigen, bevor wir uns wieder in dieses schwibbelige schwabbelige multidimensionale Zeitgefüge warpen."

„Aber was?", Amy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mir reicht das mit dem Riss schon!"

„Ja, das ist tragisch", nickte der Master und zog eine Schnute. „Jetzt ist das Universum ein bisschen kaputt. Schade."

Er klatschte freudig in die Hände: „Aaaaaaber nicht so schlimm, du reparierst es ja gemeinsam mit dem Doctor wieder, mein Schatz!"

„Ist das öfter so, dass du was kaputt machst und der Doctor macht es wieder heile?", Amy klang etwas angesäuert und der Master schenkte ihr einen unschuldigen Blick.

„Er wäre sonst nicht der Doctor!"


	6. Heart of the TARDIS

6\. Heart of the TARDIS

„Schallschraubenzieher!"

Amy reichte dem Master einen abgegriffenen Schallschraubenzieher und begutachtete die anderen Kuriositäten in seinem Werkzeugkasten.

„Knortex!"

„Gesundheit!", Amy warf ihm auf gut Glück ein flimmerndes Teil zu. Der Master lag zur Hälfte unter der Konsole der TARDIS, wo er versuchte das Raum-Zeit-Element zu reparieren. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er hervor gerobbt und schaute Amy unzufrieden an.

„Was?", fauchte sie und blinzelte böse zurück.

„Es liegt nicht am RZE, Ginger Spice", grollte der Master. „Das macht mir Sorgen, denn es würde bedeuten, dass ASTRID einen Herzfehler hat."

„Sie hat bis jetzt ja auch noch kein allzu großes Herz bewiesen!", lächelte Amy kühl und der Master rollte mit den Augen. Er klemmte sich den Schallschraubenzieher hinters Ohr und setzte sich neben Amy auf die Treppe.

„Mit einem gebrochenen Herzen kann man nicht gut leben, Amelia", der Master sah sie zerknirscht an und Amy schluckte.

„Wird sie sterben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", der Master legte den Kopf schief, so dass es in seinem Nacken hörbar knackte. „Wir sitzen am Arsch des Universums in seiner Zeitscheiße und mein Mädchen hat ein gebrochenes Herz. Warum?"

„Was war denn mit deiner TARDIS, bevor du sie auf der Base gefunden hast?"

„Ich weiß nicht", der Master runzelte die Stirn und trommelte seinen Takt.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Ich habe eine ganze Weile als Mensch gelebt und mein Time Lord Dasein war in einem Chameleon Arch verborgen. Ich habe vergessen, was mit meiner TARDIS passiert war, da ich damals dem Doctor sein Schätzchen geklaut habe. Tasha Lem sagte mir, dass ich sie auf dieser Basis finden werde und nach Trenzalore reisen muss, um frei zu sein."

„Können wir Kontakt zu dieser Tasha Lem aufnehmen? Denn wenn wir jetzt hier festsitzen, können wir schließlich nicht nach Trenzdingsda, um endlich frei durch den Zeitvortex fliegen zu können."

Abwesend starrte der Master in die Luft und erinnerte sich schwach an Tasha Lems Worte, die er vor ein paar Wochen gehört hatte.

 _Doch du bist wichtig, Koschei._

Wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr es ihn und er sprang förmlich nach oben.

„Wir müssen es probieren! Sie wird Antworten haben, Kupferbirne", er rannte zur Steuerkonsole und steckte sein Tablet in eine Halterung. Amy linste ihm über die Schulter und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie seine Finger schnell über die Tastatur flogen und er schließlich wild auf mehreren Tasten herum drückte.

„Aber ich kann sie nicht erreichen, so eine Scheiße!", fluchte der Master und hämmerte wütend auf die Konsole ein. „Wenn die TARDIS hier stirbt, dann werden wir es auch."

„Oh nein!", Amys Augen wurden kugelrund und sie starrte die traurig flackernden Lichter an den Kronleuchtern an. „Kannst du ihr Herz reparieren, Master?"

„Flammelia, ich kann nett zu meiner Lady sein, ihr schmeicheln und ihr gut zu reden", er sah sie ernst an. „Aber im Moment ist sie rein technisch gesehen eine Maschine."

„Das tut mir leid", Amy legte tröstend eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die sich prompt unter ihrer Berührung anspannte. Er wusste nicht, welches seiner Herzen den Puls plötzlich beschleunigte, aber eins war sicher: es war ein mieser Verräter.

„Muss es nicht", mürrisch wandte er sich von Amy ab und trommelte seinen Vierertakt.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master war so versunken in seinem meditativen Takt, dass er fast nicht bemerkt hätte, wie Amy mit leiser Stimme erst zu summen und dann leise für sich zu singen anfing.

„ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot_

 _And never brought to mind?_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_

 _and days of auld lang syne?"_

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, um die Freundin des Doctors mit undefinierbaren Gefühlen anzustarren. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahm er sein Trommeln wieder auf - aber etwas langsamer - und Amy sang mit leiser Stimme den Refrain:

„ _For auld lang syne, my dear_

 _For auld lang syne_

 _We'll take a cup o'kindness yet_

 _For auld lang syne."_

Als sie beide verstummten war die TARDIS sanft am schimmern und die goldenen Stränge, die die schwarzen Wände durchzogen, glitzerten im Halbdunkel wie Glühwürmchen in einer lauen Sommernacht. Amy seufzte leise und der Master spürte ein seltsames Grummeln in der Bauchgegend, welches sich nicht wie Hunger anfühlte.

Heimlich betrachtete er die rothaarige Frau von der Seite und nahm sein Trommeln wieder auf. Diesmal schwieg sie und starrte nur an die glitzernden Wände der TARDIS.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Er kannte Amy seit gerade ein Mal zwei, drei Stunden und schon ging alles schief. Der Master war ziemlich stinkig, konnte seinen Groll aber nicht an ihr auslassen. Denn dann würde am Ende noch sein grandioser Plan, dem Doctor massiv eins auszuwischen, erst recht scheitern. Doch war es tatsächlich sein höchsteigener Plan? Oder nur ein Bruchstück eines viel größeren Plans?

Ihn ließen Tasha Lems Worte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Warum war er so wichtig? Was verbarg sich auf Trenzalore, und warum konnte der Doctor dort nicht hin? Manchmal konnte sich der Master überhaupt keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er in Raum und Zeit existierte und jetzt sollte er plötzlich für die größte Glaubensinstitution des Universums eine wichtige Rolle spielen?

Diese Gedanken stimmten den Master noch wütender, als er es ohnehin schon war. Und dann war da noch A-me-li-a.

A-ME-LI-A.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Sie war in seinem Sessel eingenickt, nach dem sie sich nicht zwischen Heulkrampf und Trotzanfall entscheiden konnte. Immer wieder hatte sie die Tür der TARDIS geöffnet und sich den dämlichen Riss angeschaut, nur um daraufhin leise schluchzend durch den Kontrollraum zu tigern und in den roten Haaren rumzufummeln.

Zwischendurch war er versucht gewesen, sie einfach wieder raus zu werfen, Riss hin oder her, denn sie machte ihn nervös mit ihrer Anwesenheit. Doch die Raum-Zeit würde ihm wohl auch hier wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und sie zu ihm zurück werfen. Die Begegnung zwischen ihnen beiden war ein Fixpunkt, so viel stand fest. Und da diese Tatsache gegeben war, würde sie definitiv den Doctor auf den Plan rufen. Denn der tauchte ja immer zu den ungünstigsten Momenten auf. Doch so lange der nicht da war, würde er, der Master, weiterhin versuchen, Amys neuer bester Freund zu werden!

Rein theoretisch zumindest. Praktisch gestaltete sich dieser Plan etwas schwieriger. Er betrachtete ihr schlafendes, vom Heulen fleckiges Gesicht und fragte sich, wie der Doctor es längere Zeit mit ihr aushalten konnte. Oder der arme Ehemann. Aber so, wie er die Situation einschätzte, würde sich seine Frage bald von selbst beantworten. Wenn er nicht nach Trenzalore reiste und Tasha Lem ihn frei gab, würde er wohl kaum gezielt mit der TARDIS fliegen können.

Der Master stellte sich unter die kalte Dusche und versuchte einen halbwegs umsetzbaren Plan auszuarbeiten, wie er Tasha Lem erreichen konnte. Er angelte sich saubere Klamotten aus dem Schrank und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er beschloss, dass er seinen Bart wieder wie früher tragen wollte und rieb sich grinsend über das Kinn. Damals hatte er ziemlich gute Ideen gehabt und vielleicht verhalf ihm der Bart ja zu neuen Lösungen.

„Gibt es in deinem Kühlschrank auch was zu essen?", rissen ihn Amys Worte aus dem Gedankenkarrussel, als er den Kontrollraum betrat.

„Klar, da unten ist ein Buffett aufgebaut", meinte der Master spöttisch und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was denkst du denn? Wir sind beide nicht einkaufen gewesen in der Zwischenzeit, die Antwort lautet also Nein!"

„Werden wir jetzt verhungern?", fragte Amy mürrisch und reckte sich nach ihrem Schläfchen.

„So weit wird es nicht kommen", versicherte der Master und ein gehässiges Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Im Zweifel werde ich einfach meinen Hunger an dir stillen."

Amys zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, und sah den Master belustigt an.

„Du bist jetzt also auch noch ein Kannibale?"

„So würde ich es nicht nennen, schließlich bist du keine gallifreysche Time Lady", erklärte er besserwisserisch und musterte Amy sorgfältig. „Wenn ein Time Lord einen Menschen isst, dann fällt das bei weitem nicht unter Kannibalismus, denn für uns Time Lords seid ihr Menschen in etwa genau so wie ... Kühe! Oder Hühnchen, oder was es alles auf eurem seltsamen Planeten so gibt."

„Der Doctor hat nie derartiges erwähnt, oder auch nur Anstalten gemacht, mich essen zu wollen!"

„Er ist ja auch Vegetarier und liebt seine menschlichen Schoßtiere", der Master zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine Vorliebe für interstellaren Mist an sämtlichen Verkaufsständen der Milchstraße haben, aber so etwas wie Menschenfleisch verurteilen, pah!"

„Du bluffst doch!", Amy runzelte die Stirn und der Master grinste noch breiter.

„Du wirst es ja heraus finden, Ginger Spice!"

Verunsichert blinzelte Amy den Master an und verzog skeptisch das Gesicht.

„Aber auf den ersten Blick ist eh nicht viel an dir dran", der Master trat auf Amy zu und umrundete sie schließlich wie ein Raubtier, dass seine Beute gestellt hatte. Amys Körper zitterte vor Anspannung und der Master genoss es, diese Verunsicherung in ihr auszulösen. Er kam hinter ihr zum Stehen, schob vorsichtig ihre Haare beiseite und legte den langen Hals frei. „Hier müsste ich tätig werden, Karottenkopf. Ein kurzer Schnitt..."

Der Master beugte sich vor und strich über ihre weiße Haut. Er legte seinen Kopf an ihren und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Aber keine Angst, mein Schatz, ich mache nur Spaß!"

Blitzartig wirbelte Amy herum und trommelte wütend auf seine Brust ein. Der Master bekam ihre Handgelenke zu fassen und zwang sie mit einer schnellen Druckbewegung in die Knie.

„Verstehst du keinen Spaß, Kupferbirne?", der Master zwinkerte ihr belustigt zu und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Lass dir gesagt sein, ich mag kein Menschenfleisch. Es ist zäh, faserig und in deinem Falle ... bestimmt viel zu süß."

„Du bist so ein Freak!", spie Amy ihm entgegen und wand sich in seinem Griff. „Ein totaler Psychopath!"

„Ach, Spätzchen, sei nett! Wenn du aber so weiter machst sehe ich mich noch dazu gezwungen, unsere aufkeimende Freundschaft durch ein paar züchterische Maßnahmen im Keim zu ersticken!", er riss Amy an den Handgelenken zu sich hoch und nahm sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Wir sind keine Freunde!", fauchte Amy böse und der Master lachte laut auf, während er ihren schlanken Körper an den seinen presste.

„Nein, du hast Recht", er senkte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Wir sind mehr als das, wir sind ein Zeitfixum, hurra!"

Für einen schier unendlichen Moment verharrten sie so. Amys Wangen überzog eine verlegene Röte und bebend atmete sie durch halb geöffnete Lippen aus. Ihr war die Nähe zu ihm offensichtlich unangenehm.

„Und jetzt", raunte er entschlossen, „besorgen wir uns etwas zu essen!"

Er ließ Amy los und wandte sich der Konsole zu. Er drückte einen Knopf, der im unteren Bereich der TARDIS eine Tür öffnete, griff in den Werkzeugkasten und holte eine kleine Flasche heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte Amy leise und folgte dem Master die Stufen in die untere Ebene hinab.

„Wein!"

„Du hast Wein im Werkzeugkasten liegen?", Amy blickte ihn an, als ob er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Denk nach, Rotschopf", lächelte der Master. „Denk nach und enttäusch mich nicht!"

Amy starrte ihn eine Weile an und schien nachzudenken. Sie blickte zu der geöffneten Tür, hinter der es golden schimmerte und zurück zu der Flasche in des Masters Hand.

„Wein ist die beste Medizin bei gebrochenem Herzen", antwortete sie und das Gesicht des Masters erstrahlte wie der radioaktive Antriebskern eines Raumschiffes.

„Sehr gut, meine Süße", er warf Amy eine Kusshand zu und verschwand in dem goldenen Flur. Schnell folgte Amy ihm ins Innere der TARDIS und starrte seufzend auf die Weinflasche.

„Lass mir einen Schluck übrig, ja?", bat sie den Master, der sie fragend ansah. Amys Augen glitzerten verräterisch und er legte wie selbstverständlich den Arm um seine bald beste neue Freundin.

„Niemand wird dir das Herz brechen, Amelia", er drückte aufmunternd ihre Schulter. „Die Rolle des Herzensbrechers gehört mir, keinem Doctor oder Rory oder sonst wem. Und da wir ja deiner Meinung nach noch nicht ein Mal Freunde sind" - er schubste sie lachend in den nächsten Raum - „hast du gar nichts zu befürchten und brauchst dich auch nicht an meinem kostbaren Wein vergreifen!"

„Ich nehme alternativ auch gerne Schokolade!", Amy strauchelte und stolperte in den gold schimmernden Raum. „Wow!"

„Die Lieferdienste am Rande des Universums sind nicht die allerbesten", der Master ignorierte Amys staunenden Blick auf das große goldene Energiebündel in der Mitte des Raums. „Aber vielleicht hilft der Wein so gut, dass er uns zumindest in die Nähe von so einer Schabenküche bringt!"

Der Master öffnete die Flasche und roch prüfend daran. Er kostete einen winzigen Schluck und hustete gekünstelt. „Nicht mehr der Beste, dicht dran an Essig, aber alkoholisch und in der Lage, ein gebrochenes Herz für ein paar Minuten zu trösten!"

Mit Schwung schleuderte er die Flasche in den Energieball, der sich mit einem lauten Ächzen ausdehnte und wild zu flimmern anfing.

„Schnell weg!", der Master schnappte Amys Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, durch den Flur zurück in den Kontrollraum. Die Energiesäule brummte, die Lichter flackerten und die TARDIS fing an, hin und her zu ruckeln.

„Ja, Baby, du schaffst das!", feuerte der Master seine TARDIS an und machte Amy gestenreich darauf aufmerksam, ihn zu unterstützen.

„Oh, ja", stammelte Amy augenrollend. „Du bist die Beste!"

„Weiter, weiter!", trieb der Master an und die TARDIS summte zufrieden.

„Ich bin deiner nicht würdig", grinste Amy den Master an und bekam ein neckisches Augenzwinkern geschenkt. „Du steckst alle locker in die Tasche, deine strahlende Schönheit übertrifft jeden!"

Belustigt schaute der Master Amy in die Augen und legte seine Hand um den großen Hebel. Er drückte auf ein paar Knöpfen herum und wuschte über sein Tablet.

„Du bist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte!", er verstummte abrupt und linste ertappt zu Amy. Mit einem Schaudern im Nacken fragte er sich, welches seiner Herzen ihn diese Worte bloß hervor sprudeln ließen. Das Verräterherz, welches Amelia Pond ein bisschen zu viel Bedeutung schenkte oder das Treueherz, welches einzig und allein seiner TARDIS und seinen Prinzipien gehörte?

Er wusste es nicht genau, doch Amys erleichtertes Lachen, als die TARDIS schwerfällig los düste, riss ihn erlösend aus dem nervigen Gedankenkarussell. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und er stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein. Seine Arme schlossen sich wie von alleine um ihren zierlichen Körper und gemeinsam hoben sie ab.

Es war egal wohin, so lange es dort Essen gab.


	7. Hide

7\. Hide

Die TARDIS landete ruckartig und heftig. Amy und der Master schauten sich aufgeregt an.

„Oh Gott, ich hoffe wir sind auf einem Planeten mit Schokolade gelandet", betete Amy und der Master lachte spöttisch.

„Weil dein Herz gebrochen ist?"

„Nein, nur um mich zu beruhigen", versicherte sie ihm lächelnd. „Schokolade ist für manche Menschen ein Wundermittel. Ich gehöre zu ‚ _manche Menschen_ '!"

„Für mich nicht", meinte der Master schmeichelnd und ging an einer skeptisch dreinschauenden Amy vorbei zur Tür. Er spürte ihren Blick in seinem Rücken, und fragte sich insgeheim, was seine Worte wohl in ihr augelöst haben könnten.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Hitze wallte ihm entgegen und der dröhnende Geräuschpegel von Straßenlärm und Stimmen.

„Metropole... höchstwahrscheinlich irdisch, oder einer Erdkolonie zugehörig... verdammt heiß, ich würde auf zwei Sonnen tippen...", er drehte sich zu Amy um. „Ich hoffe du hast Sonnencreme mit Lichtschutzfaktor 230 dabei?"

„Witzbold", Amy zog ihn von der Tür weg und linste nach draußen. Über ihr baumelten in mehreren Reihen asiatisch anmutende Lampions, die sich von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk der marode wirkenden Hochhäuser aufperlten. An den Fenstern hingen Wäscheleinen und irgendwo weit oben erblickte sie einen Fetzen tiefblauen Himmels. Sie schienen in einer Seitengasse gelandet zu sein, denn die Lautstärke der Geräusche nahm zu, wenn Amy den Kopf nach rechts drehte. Sie erblickte eine Hauptstraße mit regem Gedränge und ein Lufthauch, warm wie aus einem Fön, trug den Duft von frisch zubereiteten Speisen zu ihr herüber.

„Wir sind hier richtig!", beschloss sie schnell und stieg aus der TARDIS. Der Master folgte ihr und schlug die Kühlschranktür hinter sich zu.

„Ich muss sie noch tarnen", er zückte sein Tablet und hielt es vor den schäbigen Kühlschrank.

„Wieso?", verständnislos blickte Amy auf die verbeulte Kühlschranktür. „Besser geht es doch gar nicht?"

„Hast Recht", der Master verstaute das Tablet in seiner Hosentasche und hakte Amy bei sich unter. Mit schwungvollen Schritten und wippenden Haaren ging sie fröhlich an seiner Seite zur Hauptstraße.

„Sind wir in Chinatown oder so?", Amy schnupperte genüsslich durch die Luft und der Master holte das Tablet hervor.

„Fast", er scannte mit der Kamera des Tablets die Umgebung und seine Mundwinkel sackten in die Tiefe. „Wir sind in New Bangkok, Herzchen."

„Bangkok?", quiekte Amy überwältigt doch der Master schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich sagte _New Bangkok_ , Puddinghirn", eindringlich sah er sie an. „Wir müssen aufpassen, hörst du? Das ist einer der gefährlichsten Kolonien in der Kasterborous-Konstellation. Eigentlich dürften und hätten wir gar nicht hier landen können!"

„Warum?"

„Gallifrey, der Heimatplanet der Time Lords, schwirrte ebenfalls in der Kasterborous-Konstellation herum, bis er im Zeitkrieg ... ach, du weißt schon... jedenfalls, war es keiner TARDIS möglich, ab einem bestimmten Datum diese Zone in Raum und Zeit zu betreten oder zu verändern!"

„Aber vielleicht verändern wir mit unserer Anwesenheit ja auch nichts", Amy zog den Master hinter sich her durch die volle Gasse. Sie drängten sich Hand in Hand durch die Masse an Humanoiden, Reptiloiden, Insektoiden, Animaloiden und was der Master sonst noch so auf einen Blick erhaschen konnte. Es war jedenfalls sehr bunt und vielfältig. „Vielleicht sind wir ja wieder ein Fixpunkt, Master!"

„Das wäre ungut", misstrauisch beäugte er die Gasse und ließ sich von Amy mitziehen. „Es ist nie gut, in New Bangkok zu sein."

„Dann lass uns schnell was essen und wieder abhauen!"

„Ich bin dafür", stimmte der Master ihr zu und sie schlenderten an einen der vielen Verkaufsstände, dessen Auslage nicht aussah wie interstellarer Dreck.

„Ich hab gar kein Geld dabei!", Amy klopfte sich erschrocken die Hosentaschen ab.

„Ich bezweifle ohnehin, dass deine Währung hier akzeptiert wird", flüsterte ihr der Master ins Ohr und hielt ihr ein paar bernsteinartige Klumpen hin. „Du schuldest mir was!"

Amy nahm die Bröckchen aus seiner Hand und kaufte sich eine große Box mit nudelartigen Fäden, buntem Miniaturgemüse und etwas undefinierbar Pappigem, von dem sie sich einredete, dass es bestimmt Hühnchen sei. Es gab allerdings auf diesem Straßenmarkt nicht ein einziges Huhn weit und breit...

Der Master bestellte einen großen Fleischspieß und gemeinsam hockten sie sich auf einen Treppenvorsprung, der im weniger heißen Schatten lag.

„Wo wollen wir als nächsten hin?", fragte Amy zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Die Frage ist eher, wo _können_ wir als nächstes hin", der Master beobachtete das bunte Treiben um sie herum voller Misstrauen. „Trenzalore scheint sie selber ungerne ansteuern zu wollen... und ich kann sie nicht permanent in einen Vollrausch versetzen, nur damit die TARDIS uns irgendwohin fliegt. Ihr Herz muss repariert werden, sonst sind wir in Kürze aufgeschmissen."

„Es wäre schön, wenn du mich dann in Leadworth absetzen könntest", sinnierte Amy. „Vielleicht direkt nach dem Augenblick, in dem sie mich aus dem Ehebett entführt haben?"

„Aaaaah, du willst nicht, dass er was von deinem kleinen Abenteuer mit mir erfährt?", der Master leckte grinsend über seinen Fleischspieß. „Vergiss nicht, Kupferbirne. Es ist unumgänglich. Warum auch immer, wir beide sind ein Fixum in Raum und Zeit. Langsam werde ich neugierig."

„Wir werden es heraus finden", seufzte Amy. „Aber danach möchte ich bitte wieder nach Hause."

Sie schob sich eine Portion Nudeln in den Mund und starrte verträumt in die Gassen, die sich überall von der Hauptstraße abzweigten.

„Hast du das gesehen?", sie krallte sich plötzlich ängstlich in seinen Arm und er folgte ihrem Blick. Doch da war nur eine dunkle, leere Gasse.

„Was meinst du?", der Master pflückte Amys Hand von seinem Arm und sie griff mechanisch nach ihrer Plastikgabel.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", Amy runzelte die Stirn und aß langsam weiter. „Ich... ich fühle mich miserabel, aber weiß nicht warum. "

„Dann war es wohl auch nicht wichtig", beruhigte der Master sie und tätschelte ihr den Schenkel. Doch so wirklich beruhigend fand er das Ganze nicht. Er ließ die Gasse nicht mehr aus den Augen, doch niemand tauchte dort auf. Nichts passierte und es hatte den Anschein, als wäre diese Gasse in New Bangkok das Langweiligste, was das Universum zu bieten hatte. Die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze und drückte schwer auf sie hinab, doch mit einem Mal merkte der Master, wie ihn eine eiskalte Gänsehaut überzog. Es hatte sich etwas verändert ... nur was?

„Lass uns lieber verschwinden", der Master schmiss den abgenagten Fleischspieß neben die Treppe, während Amy ihre Pappbox brav in einer Mülltonne entsorgte. Sie stürzten sich gemeinsam ins Getümmel und liefen zurück zur TARDIS, die traurig in der staubigen Gasse wartete. Der Master schloss die Tür auf und schob Amy hinein. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, jetzt wo er sie beide in Sicherheit wusste. Er folgte Amy in die TARDIS und warf einen letzten Blick die Gasse entlang. Im Augenwinkel nahm er einen huschenden Schatten war, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es real war oder ob er lediglich einem täuschenden Lichtspiel erlegen war. Er konnte einfach nicht dieses Gefühl abschütteln, die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden zu sein.

Er knallte die Tür zu und verharrte einen Augenblick mit der Klinke in der Hand. Der Master taxierte Amy mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er erneut die Tür öffnete und nach draußen schaute.

Die warme Luft pustete ihm Staub ins Gesicht und die Seitengasse präsentierte sich in bester Trostlosigkeit. Des Masters Augen huschten von rechts nach links, von oben nach unten. Es blieb alles bunt.

Grübelnd zog er sich in die TARDIS zurück, wo Amy auf ihn wartete.

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Eine neue Flasche Wein auf", zügig schritt er an Amy vorbei und holte aus der Küche eine staubige rote Glasflasche.

Mit einem ausgezeichneten _Blauer Verenoas_ konnte der Master die TARDIS trösten und zu einer weiteren, höchst holprigen Reise bestechen.

„Sie könnte uns ruhig mal einen Schluck übrig lassen", meinte Amy sehnsüchtig.

„Sie teilt nicht gerne", grinste der Master. „Ich übrigens auch nicht!"

„Kann ich trotzdem bitte mal was trinken?", Amy sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich fühle mich ja schon ein bisschen wie Dörrobst!"

„Hmm", der Master neigte prüfend den Kopf zur Seite. „Du wärst eine Kirsche, Flammelia. Eine zuckersüße, vertrocknete Kirsche mit festem Kern, an dem man sich die Zähne ausbeißen kann!"

„Ich kann auch Zähne ausschlagen!", Amy hob wie zur Bestätigung die Fäuste und der Master reichte ihr schmunzelnd eine Flasche Wasser.

„Ich muss gestehen, Kupferbirne", er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu und ließ sich rücklings in seinen Sessel plumpsen, „ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so viel Spaß hatte ohne jemanden dabei umzubringen. Ich glaub das war, als ich versucht habe eine Regierung zu infiltrieren, aber da habe ich nicht so viel bei gelacht! Der Doctor hat mir wie immer die Tour vermasselt..."

Amy grinste und trank das Wasser. Der Master beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie versuchte, sich nicht zu bekleckern, denn die TARDIS flog zwar gerade etwas ruhiger, doch die nächsten Turbulenzen waren bei dieser Art zu reisen gewiss.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master trommelte seinen Takt auf der Sessellehne und versank in meditatives Schweigen. Er musste die ruhige Phase der TARDIS nutzen, um sich mit ihr zu verbinden und Artron-Energie zu übermitteln. Trotz seiner langen Abwesenheit in der TARDIS, müsste der Master noch genügend von dieser Energie in seinen Zellen abgespeichert haben, um ihr eine sanfte Landung zu ermöglichen.

Sein Rhythmus trug ihn fort in eine interdimensionale Sphäre, in der sich sein Geist mit dem Herz der TARDIS verbinden konnte. Er befand sich in einem großen goldenen Netz, in dem es zauberhaft funkelte und schimmerte. Der Master ließ die TARDIS wie einen gierigen Vampir an seine Artron-Energie, er spürte, wie sie ihm die freiwillig gegebene Energie aus dem Zeitvortex entzog. Und dann sah der Master, was der TARDIS zu schaffen machte.

Er schlug die Augen auf und stürzte förmlich kopfüber zurück in die Realität, denn die TARDIS hopste und schmiss ihn aus dem Sessel.

„Dieser Riss ist in ihrem Herzen", fluchte der Master und raufte sich die blonden Haare. „ASTRID kämpft permanent dagegen an, ausgelöscht zu werden, Amelia! Deswegen hat sie keine Kraft uns richtig zu transportieren."

„Aber die Risse verschwinden erst _nachdem_ die TARDIS des Doctors explodiert!", Amy schlug sich schockiert die Hand vor den Mund. „Und wer weiß, wann das sein wird?"

„Mit den Reisen durch Raum und Zeit ritzen wir jedenfalls überall im Universum diese Risse ins Gefüge", der Master ging nervös auf und ab und trommelte seinen Takt.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Das haben wir damals auch, der Doctor und ich", erinnerte sich Amy. „Viel zu spät haben wir begriffen, dass unsere Zeitreisen noch mehr Schaden verursacht haben."

„Aber die sind durch die unumgängliche Explosion entstanden", der Master schaute sich zur schwächlich pumpenden Energiesäule seiner TARDIS um. „Es war ein Fixum, ein Timeloop, wenn man so will. Ihr habt zwar Risse verursacht, aber nur, weil bereits feststand, dass die TARDIS des Doctors explodieren würde müssen und demnach eure Besuche in der entsprechenden Raum-Zeit-Ebene nicht gesichert waren. Unsere Risse entstehen durch ASTRIDs gebrochenes Herz. Und ich weiß nicht, wer ihr das angetan hat!"

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?"

„Abwarten, wo wir landen", beschloss der Master und nahm Amy die Wasserflasche aus der Hand um selber zu trinken. „Und dann werden wir eine Weile warten. Sie muss sich erholen und vielleicht finde ich eine Lösung. Wir müssen es irgendwie nach Trenzalore schaffen."

„Das klingt nach lange", Amy ließ trübselig den Kopf sinken und seufzte. „Ich hoffe du hast keine Gästezimmer in deiner TARDIS, in denen ausschließlich Hochbetten stehen!"

Der Master lächelte breit und fing leise an zu lachen. Dann wurde er immer lauter und lauter, und das Lachen schüttelte seinen ganzen Körper.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", fauchte Amy und stapfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich hasse die Hochbetten in Doctors TARDIS!"

„Ich bin der Master, Karottenkopf, nicht der Doctor", kichernd wischte er sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ich habe keine Hochbetten -"

„ -dem Himmel sei Dank!"

Der Master lachte laut und schallend, während Amy langsam wütend wurde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beruhigte sich nach einigem Prusten und mädchenhaftem Gekichere. Amy wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Master sammelte sich, richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und strahlte Amy belustigt an.

„WAS?", zischte Amy ungeduldig.

„Hast du dich bis jetzt nicht gefragt, warum ich meine TARDIS einwandfrei alleine fliegen kann?" Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause. „Im Gegensatz zu Doctor's TARDIS habe ich hier ein Modell, welches für eine Person - Mich! - konzipiert wurde."

Amy schwieg und starrte ihn nur pikiert an. Der Master öffnete einladend seine Arme und grinste anzüglich:

„Ich habe noch nicht mal ein Gästezimmer, Süße!"


	8. Deep Breath

**8\. Deep Breath**

Als die TARDIS landete, betete Amy zu allen möglichen Göttern des Universums, es würde die Erde sein. Irgendein verdammtes Fleckchen Erde. Am besten in einer Zeitepoche, die von Humanoiden dominiert wurde und außerirdische Lebensfomen in die Tarnung zwang. Unübertroffen, im europäischen Kontinent - vorzugsweise das Vereinte Königreich, genauer gesagt Schottland.

„Hambuuuuurg", der Master zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und hielt sein Tablet in die Luft. „Frühling 2017, ungemütliches norddeutsches Wetter und eine sich weltweit zuspitzende Krise."

Er drehte sich zu der bibbernden Amy um, die in der steifen Brise an den Landungsbrücken stand und ihre Jacke enger um sich zog. Grimmig schaute sie über die anliegenden Schiffe, ließ den Blick über die Elbe und der Philharmonie schweifen bis hin zu den Docks im Umschlagshafen, die sich am Firmament abhoben und einen spektakulären Sonnenuntergang in Szene setzten. Die _Mississippi Queen_ schaufelte sich gemächlich über das Gewässer und ein paar kleine Boote wogten im leichten Wellengang. Die Möwen kreischten und irgendwo läutete eine Kirchenglocke.

„Immerhin sind wir auf deinem Heimatplaneten, Kupferbirne", der Master nickte zufrieden.

„Immerhin", seufzte sie und blickte zur TARDIS. „So kann sie jetzt aber nicht bleiben."

„Sie muss sich tarnen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie das schafft", der Master lehnte an seinem zerbeulten Kühlschrank und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase blasen.

„Am besten eine Frittenbude oder Dixiklo", Amy rümpfte die Nase und drehte sich zur Stadt um. „Da hinten geht die Post ab. Wir sind im Sündenpfuhl Europas gelandet!"

„Oh, das wird spaßig!", der Master rieb sich freudig die Hände.

„ _Die sündigste Meile der Welt_ ", Amy schaute den Master ironisch auffordernd an. „Schlimmer geht es nur in Bangkok zu... dem echten..."

„Was du nicht sagst!", des Masters Augen glänzten. „Warum stehen wir noch hier rum?"

Er griff nach Amys Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie lief widerwillig mit und riss sich schließlich von ihm los.

„Weißt du", sie seufzte kläglich, „wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, bleibe ich lieber in der TARDIS und schlafe ein wenig. Mir ist nicht nach Party und tanzen zumute."

„Karottenkopf, du enttäuschst mich", der Master schnappte ihr Handgelenk und seine Finger legten sich wie Handschellen darum. „Wir können unsere gemeinsame Zeit doch nicht in der TARDIS verschlafen!"

Er zog sie an sich heran und nahm sie in die Arme. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein spitzbubenhaftes Grinsen aus und er legte seine Stirn wieder an die ihre.

„Es sei denn, du willst die ganz Zeit über _mit mir_ verschlafen!"

Amy sog zischend die Luft ein und blickte ihn empört an. Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen, doch der Master hielt sie fest.

„Gehört das zum Vorspiel?", fragte er unschuldig an ihrem Ohr und Amy knurrte böse. „Dann halt nicht!"

Prompt ließ er sie los und lief über die Straße Richtung Rotlichtviertel. Unschlüssig blickte Amy zwischen ihm und der TARDIS hin und her. Sie rannte zurück, rüttelte an der Klinke und stellte entnervt fest, dass der Master sie abgeschlossen hatte.

„Kommst du?", rief er ihr gut gelaunt zu und sie setzte sich mürrisch in Bewegung, durch die Straßen und Gassen hinein in die bunte Welt der Reeperbahn, deren Lichter in der Dämmerung zu leuchten begannen und die Vergnügungssüchtigen zum Vergessen einluden.

„Aaaaaaah! Korruption, Prostitution und Chaos, wohin das Auge blickt", schwärmte der Master. „Dieser Ort wird es noch zu etwas bringen!"

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie über die Reeperbahn, kauften sich Burger und Fischbrötchen und mischten sich in die Massen der Touristen und Nachtschwärmer.

„Aaaaah", machte der Master, reckte sich und atmete tief ein. „Was für eine Nacht!"

„Ich bin müde", murrte Amy doch der Master schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Bist du nicht", er zog sie in eine schäbige Bar, die so voll war, dass sie fast aus allen Nähten platzte. Nun war es so, dass fast jede Bar auf der Reeperbahn bis auf den Fußweg gefüllt war, aber diese Auserwählte bot erstklassisches Karaoke.

Sie zwängten sich an einem dicken Asiaten vorbei, der die Karaokemaschine am Computer steuerte und hörten einer jungen Frau zu, die mit größter Hingabe einen irdischen Oldie zum Besten gab.

„Wenn du für mich deine Melodie noch ein Mal singst", der Master beugte sich dicht an Amys Ohr hinab, damit sie ihn in dem lauten Rundherum verstehen konnte, „gehen wir zurück zur TARDIS."

„Und ich darf in deinem Bett schlafen", forderte sie mit entschlossenem Blick. „Ich will nicht auf der steinharten Erste-Hilfe-Liege schlafen!"

„Einverstanden!", der Master grinste breit und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Er kletterte auf das kleine Podest, welches die Bühne darstellte, und riss der jungen Frau das Mikro aus der Hand.

„Hey!", wütend starrte sie den blonden Typen an, der ihr die Show stahl.

„Du bist schlecht", sagte der Master ins pfeifende Mikro und die Karaokenummer wurde unterbrochen. Die Menge pfiff und buhte ihm zu, doch der Master grinste nur und zog Amy zu sich hoch.

„Sag ihm, wie das Lied heißt!", befahl er und drückte Amy das Mikro in die Hand.

Schwungvoll führte sie es sich an die Lippen und schaute zu dem Asiaten am Computer rüber.

„ _Auld Lang Syne_ ", ihre Stimme erfüllte die Karaokebar bis in den letzten Winkel und ein paar Sekunden später flimmerte auf der großen Leinwand per Beamer der Text.

Der Master zweifelte nicht daran, dass Amy ihn auch ohne Vorlage hätte singen können, denn sie schloss die Augen und fühlte sich in die Melodie und den Takt der Maschine ein.

Als sie mit klarer Stimme zu singen begann, versuchte der Master seinen Takt dem ihren anzupassen und klopfte langsam und rhythmisch an seiner Hüfte. Er spürte, wie sein Wesen sich beruhigte und er im Inneren einen Frieden fand, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten und Regenerationen nicht mehr.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Er merkte nicht, wie Amy das Lied beendete und die Menge ihr applaudierte, eine Zugabe forderte, und sie dem Asiaten einen neuen Titel zurief. Und noch einen... und noch einen...

Irgendwann erwachte er aus seiner Meditation und stellte fest, dass Amy strahlend und glücklich an seinem Arm hing.

„Hat es dir gefallen?", ihre Augen glänzten und er wusste nicht, was er in diesem Augenblick für einen Emotionscocktail durch seinen Körper rauschen fühlte. Es war ungwohnt und fremd. Der Master wusste nicht, ob es falsch oder richtig war.

„Ja", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und sie verließen die Bar. Amy hakte sich bei ihm unter und sie gingen die Partymeile hinab, durch einsame Straßen wieder Richtung Landungsbrücken, wo die TARDIS sich ausruhte.

„Was ist das denn für eine komische Fratze?", fragte Amy plötzlich, als sie die Stufen einer großen Treppe hinab liefen. Sie zeigte in das Dunkel der Nacht und der Master schaute ihrem Finger hinterher. Das Licht einer vorbeirauschenden Bahn schien aus den Fenstern auf sie hinab, doch er konnte nichts sehen.

„Was für eine Fratze?"

„Eine Fratze?", Amy schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Ja, das wolltest _du_ doch gerade wissen!", ärgerlich starrte der Master auf Amy hinab. „ _Ich_ habe keine Fratze gesehen, Kupferbirne!"

„Ich auch nicht!", beteuerte sie und krallte sich in seinen Arm. „Ich fühle mich schon wieder wie gelähmt vor Angst. Master, was geht hier vor?"

Amys Augen glänzten nervös und er schaute sie ernst an. Seine Kieferknochen mahlten nervös hin und her während er den Vierertakt an seiner Seite trommelte.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Keine Ahnung", er legte schützend den Arm um Amy und presste sie fest an sich. „Lass uns schnell weiter."

Sie hasteten durch die Dunkelheit Richtung TARDIS, der einsame dreckige Kühlschrank an den Landungsbrücken, und konnten es kaum erwarten ins Innere zu gelangen.

Der Master knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und schloss von innen ab.

„Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal!", forschend sah er Amy an und hielt ihr einen warnenden Finger unter die Nase.

„Von was?"

„Dass du mich auf etwas hinweist, das es gar nicht gibt!", wütend zog er eine geklaute Flasche Sekt aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und stellte sie auf das Kontrollpult. Nein, eigentlich knallte er sie dahin und war froh, dass sie nicht in Scherben zersprang. „Erst in New Bangkok und jetzt hier, Amelia. _Was_ hast du gesehen, nur um es anscheinend gleich wieder zu vergessen?"

Verwirrt schaute Amy den Master an und schien hin und her zu überlegen. Je länger sie nachdachte, umso ungeduldiger und wütender wurde der Master. Er konnte dieses unproduktive Schweigen nicht aushalten, zog die Jacke aus und kickte sie in eine Ecke.

„Ich geh ins Bett", maulte er schlecht gelaunt und ließ Amy stehen.

„Das bekomme ich!", brauste Amy auf und lief schnell hinter dem Master her. „Ich hab für dich gesungen, ich darf heute darin schlafen!"

„Natürlich, Flammelia", der Master grinste sie belustigt an. „Aber es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich wo anders schlafe!"


	9. Midnight

**9\. Midnight**

„Du machst dich gerade lächerlich, Amelia."

Der Master lag mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett, halb aufrecht in großen Kissen versunken und döste vor sich hin. Amy stand seit geraumer Zeit unschlüssig im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn, nachdem sie zunächst trotzig durch die TARDIS gelaufen war. Wohl um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es tatsächlich keine Gästezimmer gab.

„Falls du befürchtest, dass ich über dein Knochengestell herfallen würde, sei unbesorgt", er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in ihr verkniffenes Gesicht. „Das hätte ich schon längst getan, wenn ich es gewollt hätte!"

„Na, das ist ja eine beruhigende Antwort!", meinte Amy sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du steigst zusammen mit einem fremden Typen in eine Zeitmaschine", der Master zeigte grinsend auf sich selbst. „Flüchtest an unbekannte Orte, in unbekannte Zeiten und jetzt stehst du da rum, anstatt dich endlich schlafen zu legen?"

Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen nach oben, während Amy schwer seufzte.

„Ach, du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du ja verheiratet bist", neckte er sie wieder. „Oder ist es wegen dem Doctor? Hast du Angst, dass er eifersüchtig werden könnte?"

Bei diesen Worten blickte Amy auf und ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch im Halbdunkel. Der Master wusste nicht warum, aber als er diesen ertappten Blick von Amy erhaschte, durchzog es ihn selber von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Es fühlt sich nicht an wie Ehebruch", Amy biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass ich meinen zerlumpten Doctor irgendwie damit verraten würde..."

Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste fühlte der Master eine Wut in sich aufbrausen, die er nur mit größter Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Er durfte Amy nicht vergraulen, denn schließlich stand sein schöner Plan auf dem Spiel. Er durfte nicht selbst eifersüchtig werden, denn schließlich war es doch der Doctor, den er am Ende vor Wut und Eifersucht zerfressen vor sich finden wollte, wenn Amy ihm sagte, dass der Master ihr bester Freund sei. Die Situation würde sich wenden müssen. Der Master atmete tief ein und aus und trommelte seinen Takt auf dem Kissen.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Du hast da gerade eine sehr interessante Seite an dir offenbart, Amelia", raunte der Master beherrscht und Amy schien das schlechte Gewissen in Person zu sein. „Es ist nicht dein Ehemann, der dich gerade von einem ziemlich bequemen Bett trennt."

„Hör auf", bat Amy zerknirscht. Sie starrte beschämt auf den Boden.

„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was dich noch davon abhält, dich mir an den Hals zu schmeißen, Süße", der Master grinste sie einladend an. Und spielte einen weiteren Trumpf aus. „Wenn du den Doctor eifersüchtig machen möchtest, bist du an den richtigen Time Lord geraten."

„Was meinst du?", Amy blickte trotzig zu ihm hoch.

„Vielleicht muss der Doctor merken, was er an dir hat", grinste er diabolisch. „Anstatt dich mit einem Erdling zu verheiraten, der keinerlei Konkurrenz für ihn darstellt, bin _ich_ dagegen eine regelrechte Bedrohung. Ich kann dir alles bieten, Ginger Spice, _alles._ Mit mir sitzt du nicht in einem langweiligen Kaff fest, mit der schnöden Hoffnung, irgendwann wieder vom Doctor abgeholt zu werden. In ein womöglich letztes Abenteuer, nur um erneut auf eine unerwiderte Liebe zu stoßen."

„Ich liebe Rory", sagte Amy mit bebender Stimme. „Du kennst Rory nicht und du kennst mich nicht. Unsere Liebe hat schon viel schlimmere Dinge überstanden, als das hier!"

„Dann ist doch alles gut", lachte der Master und verdrehte die Augen. „Du liebst ihn, bist treu und keusch, und vor deinem Time Lord Freund hast du auch keine Angst, wenn er eifersüchtig wird. Weeeeeeil du neben einem Time Lord schlafen wirst, der nicht dein Freund ist...", einladend klopfte er auf die Decke neben sich, „sagtest du ja bereits..."

Amy schüttelte genervt den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, was der Master mit festgetackertem Grinsen beobachtete. Mit vor Wut gerötetem Kopf schlüpfte sie unter die Decke neben ihm, stopfte sie um sich herum fest und blickte hoch, in sein belustigtes Gesicht.

„Wehe, du fasst mich an!", zischte sie warnend und drehte sich von ihm weg auf Seite.

„Als ob ich es nötig hätte", lachte der Master und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass dir aber gesagt, Schätzchen, falls du deine Meinung irgendwann ändern solltest, ich liege hier, direkt neben dir."

Amy boxte ihn fest in die Seite und rollte sich wieder ein.

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Liebling!", er schmatzte einen hörbaren Gutenachtkuss in die Luft und schloss wieder die Augen.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Dumpf trommelte er seinen Takt an seinem Oberschenkel und linste immer wieder durch halbgeöffnete Augen auf den roten Schopf hinab, der neben ihm lag.

 _A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a. Ame-li-a. A-me-li-a._

Was würde aus dieser seltsamen Freundschaft wohl noch entstehen? Auch wenn sie es so sagte, der Master war sich sicher, dass Amy ebenfalls mehr als nur eine Zweckgemeinschaft in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeitlinie sah. Sie hatte offensichtlich Spaß an ihrer Flucht, auch wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber als Moralapostel verhielt.

Der Master grinste bei dem Gedanken an die störrische Rothaarige. Natürlich konnte sie aus Prinzip nicht gleich Freundschaft mit ihm schließen. Der Verrat an dem Doctor wäre hochgradig und es wäre auch nur halb so spaßig für ihn, wenn Amelia Pond nicht willensstark und eine Herausforderung wäre. Er wollte um ihre Freundschaft kämpfen, das machte erst den Reiz für ihn aus.

Eine Kirsche mit hartem Kern.

Er grinste und fragte sich, was mit seinen Herzen los waren, die sonderbarer Weise nicht im Gleichtakt schlugen. War es der anstrengende Tag? War es der Gedanke daran, wie der Doctor reagieren würde, wenn sein _Masterplan_ aufgehen würde? Oder war es Amys Anwesenheit, die das Verräterherz schneller schlagen ließ?

Bei der Vorstellung daran, dass er sich an dem harten Kern vielleicht nicht die Zähne ausbeißen würde, sondern ihn genüsslich ablutschen könnte, wurde ihm zumindest ganz anders. Grummelnd sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein und blickte ärgerlich zu der schlafenden Amy, die gleichmäßig neben ihm atmete. Sie drehte sich mit friedlichem Blick zu ihm gewandt auf die andere Seite und die Decke rutschte ihr von den nackten Schultern.

Der Master presste die Zähne aufeinander und knirschte säuerlich bei diesem Anblick. Ihre roten Haare flossen über das Kissen und sie seufzte leicht.

„Neeeeeeeeein, nein, nein, nein, nein", dachte der Master und wandte den Blick ab. Er klopfte seinen Rhythmus mit der Faust auf der Brust, stand auf und lief vor dem Bett auf und ab.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Er durfte dieser Frau nicht so viel Bedeutung zuschreiben! Auf gar keinen Fall und unter keinen Umständen, denn dann war alles zum Scheitern verurteilt. Sein Plan, seine TARDIS, seine gesamte Existenz stand auf dem Spiel.

Der Master konnte, durfte und wollte sich nicht von einer menschlichen Frau abhängig machen lassen.

Niemals.


	10. The Curse of the Paradox

**9\. The Curse of the Paradox**

„Du machst eine Menge Schulden bei mir, Karottenkopf", grinste der Master, als er am nächsten Morgen ins Schlafzimmer kam. Verschlafen richtete Amy sich auf und blinzelte ihn an. Es hätte normalerweise ein erregendes Kribbeln sein sollen, was den Master bei diesem Anblick dazu veranlasst hätte, Amy mit Haut und Haaren zu verschlingen und zu lieben. Die süße Kirsche genüsslich zu vernaschen und dem harten Kern einen liebevollen Trieb zu entlocken.

Doch diese aufkeimenden Impulse hatte er - der Vernunft wegen - noch am Vorabend mit einer intensiven Meditation im Keim erstickt. Als er danach schlafen ging, fühlte der Master sich nicht unbedingt besser, aber zumindest klarer.

„Du bringst mir Frühstück ans Bett?", verdattert setzte Amy sich in die Kissen und zog die Decke bis unters Kinn.

„Ich war kurz im frühen Hamburg unterwegs", der Master zuckte mit den Schultern und raschelte mit den Tüten aus der Bäckerei. „Wenn du das Bett vollkrümelst, wirst du für mich putzen müssen, Kupferbirne... und zwar nackt!"

Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und Amy schaute ihn belustigt an.

„Ich dachte, du willst mein Knochengestell nicht?", meinte sie schnippisch und griff nach einer der knisternden Tüten.

„Das, Zuckerschnäutzchen, habe ich nie behauptet", zwinkerte der Master ihr zu. Auch wenn es wohl oder übel der Wahrheit entsprach, es machte ihm höllisch viel Spaß mit Amy zu flirten und sie aus der Reserve zu locken. „Ich habe gesagt, dass wenn ich es gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich mir schon längst an deinem Knochengestell ein paar blaue Flecke stoßen können!"

Amy verschluckte sich bei diesem frechen Kommentar und hustete und prustete, bis sie sich beruhigte und den Master empört anstarrte.

„Und du wunderst dich, dass du keine Freunde hast?"

„Oh, ich kenne den Grund, Schatz", der Master reichte ihr grinsend einen Pappbecher mit dampfenden Kaffee. „Niemand hat die Gabe meinen Humor zu verstehen und die mentale Größe einen unabhängigen Time Lord neben sich zu dulden, der weiß was er will und gerne mal die Wahrheit sagt."

Er nickte ihr mit klimpernden Augenlidern zu und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. „Manchmal lüge ich aber auch gerne, und _das_ tolerieren dann noch weniger!"

„Schwer nachvollziehbar", meinte Amy sarkastisch und nippte am Kaffee. „Aber nett, dass du mich anscheinend zu deinen Freunden zählst."

Ein Hauch Röte überflog ihre Wangen und Amy ließ ihre Haare nach vorne fallen, um sie zu überdecken.

„ _Zweckfreund_ ", ärgerte der Master sie. „Bilde dir nicht zu viel darauf ein! Immerhin bin ich ja kein Freund von dir."

„ _Zweckfreund_ ", Amy reckte mutig ihr Kinn nach vorne und der Master hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Bilde dir nicht zu viel darauf ein, Master!"

Er lächelte und Amy tat es ihm gleich. Einen unendlichen Moment ließ er den Anblick auf sich wirken, wie sie mit dem dampfenden Becher in der Hand und der knitterigen Tüte in seinem Bett saß. Dann fing er sich wieder und schmiss ihr einen Apfel in den Schoß.

Amy zuckte zusammen und versuchte keinen Kaffee zu verschütten. Dann nahm sie den Apfel prüfend in die Hand und schaute den Master mit kokettem Blick an.

„Willst du mich zum Apfel essen verführen?", fragend zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Bist du die Schlange der Erkenntnis, Master?"

„Wenn du das willst", antwortete er mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen und genoss einen Anflug von Verlegenheit in ihrem Gesicht, als er sie mit festem Blick in die Kissen nagelte.

„ _An apple a day keeps the doctor away_ , Liebling", zwinkerte der Master ihr zu. „Wir wollen doch nicht jetzt schon gestört werden, auf unserer kleinen Flucht nach Trenzalore, die ein Zeitfixum darstellt, ooooooooooder?"

Amy überlegte einen Moment und biss dann herzhaft in den Apfel. Der Master spürte einen ersten triumphalen Impuls durch sein Wesen jagen, denn diese Geste bewies ihm, dass sie gewillt war, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Wenn es denn auch offiziell eine momentane Zweckfreundschaft war...

Es war eine Entscheidung gegen den Doctor.

„Oder bist du eine böse Königin, die das schöne Schneewittchen vergiften will?", Amy begutachtete den Apfel von allen Seiten.

„Dann wäre es jetzt für dich zu spät, Rotschopf", raunte der Master. Und trotzdem fand er es doch sehr sinnbildlich, wie das Gift des Apfels langsam in die Bande der Freundschaft zwischen Amy und dem Doctor floss.

„Meinst du, wir können reisen?", Amy schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nein", der Master schüttelte den Kopf. „ASTRID braucht noch Ruhe und ich muss einen Schrottplatz oder eine Werkstatt finden."

„Wir stehen in keiner unauffälligen Seitengasse", merkte Amy an und der Master nickte grimmig.

„Das stört mich allerdings auch", knurrte er. „Sie hat sich heute Nacht tatsächlich in ein Dixiklo verwandelt. Was meinst du, wie viele von diesen besoffenen Fischmarktbesuchern sie angepinkelt haben?"

„Leben die noch oder ist die Stadt wegen Amoklauf gesperrt?"

„Sagen wir es mal so", er blickte Amy verschwörerisch an. „Im Stehen pinkeln kann von denen jetzt keiner mehr!"

„Du hast sie kastriert?", Amy schoss aus dem Kissen hoch und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Naaaaaaah, das wäre ja zu einfach", er zwinkert wieder schelmisch. „Mein Schallschraubenzieher hat einfach ein bisschen an der Größe geschraubt!"

„Das kann der?"

„Nicht, dass ich es nötig hätte, aber dir zu Liebe und weil du ja meine beste _Zweckfreundin_ bist, würde ich es dir vorführen, Amelia", ihren Namen konnte der Master schon fast gar nicht mehr sauber aussprechen, so sehr grinste er und versuchte das aufkeimende Lachen zu unterdrücken. Doch Amys unbeschreiblicher Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn laut losprusten.

„Wir sind also mittlerweile auf dem Freundschaftslevel angekommen, auf dem man ungeniert Schwanzwitze reißen kann, ja?", Amy grinste belustigt und der Master registrierte mit anzüglicher Genugtuung, dass ihr Blick immer wieder verstohlen über seinen Schritt huschte.

„Da muss man bei dir ein Level erreichen?"

„Eigentlich muss man vorher sogar einen Antrag beim zuständigen _Amt für schmutzige Witze_ einreichen und sich eine Erlaubnis holen!", plapperte Amy und der Master strahlte über beide Backen. Amy verstummte kokett lächelnd und schließlich lachten sie beide gemeinsam. Sie lachten über ihre dummen Witze und fanden kein Ende. Sie lachten von Herzen, von denen mindestens eins schneller schlug.

Die TARDIS summte auf.

Perplex schauten sich der Master und Amy an. Er rannte los und schlitterte über den langen Flur zur Brüstung, sprang über das Geländer und landete neben dem Kontrollpult.

„Was ist passiert?", Amy schlüpfte in ihre Socken und hüpfte halb angezogen in den Kontrollraum.

„Sie fliegt", fassungslos starrte der Master auf die goldene Energiesäule, die pumpende Bewegungen machte und den TARDIS-Kreislauf in Schwung brachte.

„Ganz ohne Alkohol?", Amy nahm die Flasche Sekt vom Kontrollpult, die der Master nachts von der Reeperbahn geklaut hatte.

„Ganz ohne Alkohol", kommentierte der Master trocken und setzte sein Tablet in die Halterung. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser beschissene Riss auf ein Mal weg sein soll."

„Zu Mal sie sich freiwillig in Bewegung setzt", Amy linste über seine Schulter auf das Tablet.

„Weil sie dich loswerden will, Herzchen", der Master zeigte auf den Ortungsbildschirm. „Sie steuert dein beschauliches Örtchen an!"

„Sie bringt mich nach Hause?", Amy blinzelte verwirrt auf den Bildschirm und stellte den Sekt beiseite.

„Schade, Kupferbirne", der Master lächelte sie an. „Ich dachte, unser kleines Abenteuer dauert ein bisschen länger... jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie du in Unterwäsche aussiehst!"

„Master!", Amy knuffte ihn in die Schulter und lächelte.

„Ich mag es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst", er starrte auf den Ortungsbildschirm und dann auf sein Tablet. „Wir sind schon da... Willst du aussteigen?"

„Wann sind wir, Master?", fragte Amy unsicher und knöpfte sich ihre Jacke zu.

„Die Zeit hat sich nicht geändert, nur der Ort", grummelte er.

„Ich bin eine halbe Ewigkeit zu spät", stellte Amy entsetzt fest und fasste sich an die Stirn. „Wie soll ich ihm das erklären?"

„Mach es wie _alle_ , Karottenkopf", der Master schaute verkniffen auf seinen Bildschirm. „Gib mir die Schuld an allem."

„Aber du hast mich doch gerettet?", Amy legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, doch er entzog sich ihrer Berührung. „Warum sollte ich meinem besten _Zweckfreund_ eine Schuld zuweisen?"

„Nun steig schon aus und geh zu deinem heißgeliebten Ehemann", zischte der Master böse und Amy wich erschrocken zurück. Einen Moment lang stand sie unschlüssig herum und ging dann zur Tür.

„Ganz wie du meinst!", rief sie angefressen. „Ich bin aber nicht _alle_!"

Sie verließ die TARDIS, nicht ohne die Tür mächtig zu zuknallen.

„NGAAAAAAAAAH", brüllte der Master aus Leibeskräften und schlug mit kräftigen Hieben auf das Steuerpult ein. „Warum nur, bist du hier her geflogen? Du eifersüchtiges Miststück..."

Die TARDIS flackerte zufrieden, doch der Master war so enttäuscht über Amys Abgang, dass er die Flasche Sekt mit Wucht an die Wand knallte. Die TARDIS britzelte entsetzt über sein rüpelhaftes Verhalten und stellte sich stur.

„Wehe, du lässt mich jetzt hier in dem Kaff sitzen", blaffte der Master die Energiesäule an, die keine Andeutungen einer Kommunikation machte. „SPRING AN!"

Die TARDIS gab ein kurzes Zwitschern von sich, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie nichts von seiner Idee hielt. Sie blieb an Ort und Stellte und der Master steckte schließlich den Kopf aus dem unscheinbaren Dixiklo.

Überall war es ätzend idyllisch. Der schlimmste Ort seit Anbeginn der Zeit.

Wie konnte Amelia nur hier zu Hause sein wollen? Sich in diesem Spießerkaff wohl fühlen? Wo doch das ganze Universum auf sie wartete! Wo _er_ doch auf sie wartete...

Der Master setzte sich trotzig vor der TARDIS ins Gras und blickte in den blauen britischen Himmel, der hier und da von ein paar Schleierwolken durchzogen wurde. Sollte er sie suchen gehen?

Neeeeeein, der Master rannte niemandem hinterher. Auch nicht der Melodie zu seinem Trommeln.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Wie auf Kommando fing er an zu klopfen und sich zu beruhigen. Mit größter Mühe versuchte er sich Amelias Lied ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er trommelte einfach weiter seinen Takt, der nicht mehr das war, was er erwartete.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a.

Der Master raufte sich die Haare und versuchte die erneut aufbrodelnde Wut zu unterdrücken. Wie eine gezündete Bombe fegte er zurück in die TARDIS und randalierte in bester Manier und Manie umher, lag beides doch dicht beieinander.

Die TARDIS zollte seinem kindischen Verhalten keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, so dass er nach einer Weile ihre Tür auftrat und darüber nachdachte, zumindest den Nachbarort in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

Er trat in den strömenden Regen, der jetzt vom Himmel prasselte, und verfluchte das gesamte Universum. Die zickige TARDIS, die bescheuerte Tasha Lem, die dämlichen Time Lords, die treue Amy und sein verunsichertes Selbst. Er hasste es.

Erschrocken hielt er inne.

„Sie darf nicht zu meiner Schwachstelle werden!", dachte er und zog sich die Kapuze über die blonden Haare. Er steckte die Hände in die Bauchtasche seines heißgeliebten schwarzen Kapuzenpullovers, den er sich heute Morgen in Hamburg angezogen hatte, und schlenderte den mit Pfützen übersäten Weg entlang. Er bog in eine Seitengasse und ging Steine vor sich her tretend an den kleinen Häusern vorbei. Hier und da schreckte er eine Katze oder einen Hund auf und schoss mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher Tauben vom Himmel, die er aus ihren regensicheren Verstecken scheuchte.

Seine Laune wurde einfach nicht besser. Er bog um die nächste Ecke und beschallte ein paar aufkeimende Tulpen, die kraftlos in sich zusammen sackten.

„Was?", verdutzt blickte er auf die Person am Ende der Straße, die reglos im Regen stand. Dann rannte er so schnell wie er konnte los.


	11. The Witch's Familiar

„Was ist passiert?", der Master kam mit klopfenden Herzen neben Amy zu stehen, die vollkommen durchnässt vor einem Haus stand und wie betäubt zu den Fenstern blickte. „AMELIA!"

Sie drehte ihr blasses Gesicht in seine Richtung und er wunderte sich über diesen gleichgültigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Du bist noch da?", wisperte sie mit zittriger Stimme und er strich ihr die nassen Haare aus der Stirn.

„Ja, wollte was Blödes anstellen", erklärte er und schüttelte dann entsetzt den Kopf. „Du wirst krank werden und ich kann dir kein Aspirin anbieten."

„Sie hat gesagt er ist weg", flüsterte Amy und der Master konnte nicht feststellen, ob sie weinte oder ob es der Regen war. Ihren geröteten Augen nach zu urteilen war es beides. „Sie sagte, er sei vor Jahren weg gegangen."

„Wer sagte das?", fragte der Master skeptisch und blickte auf das verlassene Haus, in dem Amy wohl einst mit ihrem Mann gelebt haben musste. Es war an Spießigkeit nicht zu übertreffen, wenngleich er aber zugeben musste, dass Amys Rosengarten preisverdächtig war. Vernachlässigt umrankten die Rosenstöcke das Gebäude und verwandelten es in ein zeitgenössisches Dornröschenschloss.

„Die Nachbarin", seufzte Amy. „Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet mich hier zu sehen. Sie sagte, Rory und ich seien damals in die USA geflogen und nie wieder gemeinsam aufgetaucht."

„Wann war das?", der Master blickte in ihr trauriges Gesicht.

„Es muss kurz nach meiner Entführung gewesen sein, Master", Amy blickte endlich zu ihm auf und ihre Traurigkeit machte ihn dezent wütend. „Entweder du hast es geschafft, und mich doch noch rechtzeitig wieder abgesetzt... so dass Rory und ich... oder..."

„Oder was?", hakte er nach, als Amy anfing rumzudrucksen.

„Oder er ist alleine wieder aus den USA zurück gekehrt", ihr Blick wanderte zum Nachbarshaus. „Sie wollte mir nicht mehr sagen, nur dass sie uns nie wieder _gemeinsam_ gesehen hatte."

„Du glaubst er hat dich sitzen gelassen?"

„Wer weiß das schon?", schniefte Amy und absolute Verständnislosigkeit kroch dem Master durch den ganzen Körper. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so dumm sein, und eine Frau wie Amelia Pond sitzen lassen?

 _A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a. A-me-li-a._

„Weißt du, Ginger Spice", der Master knirschte aufgebracht mit den Zähnen. „Männer führen Kriege, erobern Planeten und bringen sich gegenseitig um. Sie erkunden das Universum, ob mit Raumschiffen, Raketen oder Zeitmaschinen. Dabei führen sie gerne Krieg, erobern Planeten und bringen sich gerne gegenseitig um. Sagte ich ja bereits. Sie vergessen dann, wer sie sind und wer sie eigentlich waren. Das ist sehr gefährlich, Kupferbirne. Und deshalb wird ein richtiger Mann, im gesamten Universum, eines nicht tun..."

Amy schwieg und starrte erneut wie betäubt auf das verlassene Häuschen.

„...kein Mann, der etwas auf sich hält, wird seine Frau verlassen oder Untreue zeigen! Denn nur durch sie kann er wissen, wer er ist und was er ist, wenn er von seinem Krieg nach Hause kommt."

Der Master legte ihr zögerlich die Hand auf die Schulter. Er spürte, wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung verspannte, doch dann lehnte sie sich an ihn. Seine Hand wanderte ihren Arm hinab, und er griff nach der nassen, eiskalten Hand.

„Komm, Schatz", er zog sie hinter sich her. „Wir machen etwas gegen Frust und Herzschmerz."

„Einen Planeten zerstören?", sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und der Master schmunzelte amüsiert.

„Eine schöne Idee, wie wärs gleich mit diesem hier?", er kräuselte die Lippen und Amy kicherte. „Eigentlich dachte ich eher an Schokolade, etwas Alkohol, ein entspanntes Schaumbad, hemmungslosen Sex..."

„Master! Hast du mir nicht gerade etwas von Treue erzählt?"

Er grinste sie aufmunternd an und in Amys bleiches Gesicht kehrte etwas Farbe zurück.

„Ich dachte ich erfülle jetzt alle klischeehaften Frauenwünsche", er grinste verschwörerisch und zuckte mit den Schultern, „aber wenn du lieber einen Planeten unterjochen möchtest oder einen Krieg anzetteln willst, bin ich auch dabei!"

„Ich glaube, mir reicht erst mal etwas Schokolade", flüsterte sie und hakte sich beim Master unter. Sie bogen ab Richtung Ortszentrum und kauften in einem Krämerladen typisch britische Naschwaren, Toilettenartikel (Amy bestand darauf!) und einen Regenschirm.

„Irgen'wie kommse mir bekannt vor", sagte der Kaufmann in breitem Akzent. Er schaute Amy stirnrunzelnd an und blickte dann zum Master. Der schaute den Kaufmann böse an und knallte ihm das Geld auf den Tresen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen sie den Laden und der Master spannte den hässlichen gelben Regenschrim über sie beide auf.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Dieser Ort schlägt mir sehr aufs Gemüt, Karottenkopf." Er fing an zu trommeln und sie seufzte matt.

„Mir auch", sie blickte über ihre Schulter zurück. „Ich wüsste zu gerne, was passiert ist."

„Du wirst es noch heraus finden", versicherte der Master. „Denk dran, wir sind ein Zeitfixum. Das alles muss passieren, um den Zeitloop zu schließen."

„Ich komme mir bei den ganzen Loops schon vor, wie auf einer Achterbahn", murmelte Amy. „Es steht alles Kopf!"

„Hmm", machte der Master und schaute grübelnd in den grauen Himmel. „Achterbahnfahren macht aber so ein süchtiges Kribbeln im Bauch!"

„Eigentlich fahre ich gerne Achterbahn", antwortete Amy und der Master grinste vor sich her.

„Schau, da im Fenster!", Amy zog ihn zu sich herum, doch vor einer hässlichen gehäkelten Gardine sah er nur trostlose Kakteen stehen.

„Was genau willst du mir damit sagen, Amelia?"

„Da ist was hinter der Gardine, Master!", Amy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich fühle mich beobachtet!"

„Deine neugierigen Nachbarn", scherzte er. „Hier passiert ja nix aufregendes!"

Er riss die Tür der TARDIS auf und betrat nach Amy den trotzig dunklen Raum.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", Amy schaute sich verwundert um, ging durch den Flur und ließ ihren Blick durch den Wohnbereich schweifen.

„Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung", erklärte der Master das Chaos.

„Was hat dich so wütend gemacht, dass du deiner Herzdame so weh tun musstest?", eindringlich sah Amy den Master an.

Als er schwieg und sie mit möglichst emotionslosem Blick anschaute, weiteten sich Amys Augen und in ihrem Kopf schien es zu rattern.

„Sie wollte hier nicht weg", sagte er ausweichend und seine Stimme war ungewohnt kratzig.

„Oh", machte sie matt und schaute betreten zur Seite. „Wo wolltest du denn hin?"

„Trenzalore", der Master zuckte mit den Schultern und drückte einen der Knöpfe auf dem Steuerpult. Er versuchte seine Freude über Amys Rückkehr zu unterdrücken, doch sein Verräterherz konnte nicht anders. „Willst du immer noch mit?"

„ASTRID wollte mich hier los werden, Master", Amy lachte verletzt auf. „Sie wird bestimmt nicht fliegen, wenn ich bei dir bleibe."

„Wir sind ein Fixum", erklärte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ein Fixum kann nicht in einem verregneten Kaff bleiben."

Der Master rieb sich voller Tatendrang die Hände.

„Sie wird fliegen _müssen_ , Amelia", er wirbelte zu ihr herum und war mit einem Mal voller Energie. „Ich wette, dieser Besuch hier war für irgendetwas wichtig, und jetzt ist es Zeit, weiter zu reisen!"

Er trommelte aufgeregt seinen Takt auf dem Pult und blickte sich suchend im Halbdunkel um.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Komm, Herzchen", redete er zu der TARDIS. „Was wolltest du uns zeigen, und was passiert als nächstes?"

Die TARDIS brummte beleidigt und Amy holte eine Flasche Sekt aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor.

„Wo hast du die denn her?", fragte der Master und blickte zu ihren Einkaufstüten, die randvoll mit Gebäck waren.

„Glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der Sektflaschen klauen kann?", Amys Blick huschte zu den Scherben, die auf dem Boden lagen. „Ich hoffe, es hat wenigstens _dich_ etwas getröstet."

Sie schaute den Master tadelnd an und ging hinab in die Maschinenräume der TARDIS, wo das gerissene Herz wehleidig vor sich hin flimmerte. Amy schlug den Flaschenhals an der Wand auf und schmiss den Sekt in das schimmernde Lichtbündel.

„Komm schon", munterte sie die TARDIS auf. „Streiten ist immer voller Emotionen, aber eine Versöhnung ist um Längen besser. Und derjenige, der den ersten Schritt macht... der gewinnt!"

Einen Moment lang blieb es still, doch dann setzte sich die Energie in Bewegung. Amy rannte zurück in den Kontrollraum, wo der Master bereits versuchte die Koordinaten von Trenzalore einzutippen.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", er zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Frauengespräche", sagte Amy kryptisch und lächelte den Master an.

Die TARDIS hellte sich auf und ihr rhythmisches Pfeifen klang recht versöhnlich. Doch die Daten auf dem Bildschirm ließen sich nicht vom Master beeinflussen, sondern huschten durch Zeitströme und das Ortungsmodul lief auch kreuz und quer.

„Ok", raunte der Master säuerlich. „Habe verstanden. Ich darf nicht mehr an den Knöpfen spielen. Madame entscheidet, wo die Reise hin geht!"

„Warst anscheinend doch nicht so gut", neckte Amy ihn und erntete einen herausfordernden Blick.

„So lange du noch nicht in den Genuss meiner Fähigkeiten gekommen bist, solltest du dich mit deinem Urteil darüber zurück halten!"

„Du bist ja seeeehr von dir überzeugt", Amy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bekam ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen geschenkt.

„Ich bin ja auch der Master!", sagte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, als wäre das die logischste und universellste Erklärung für alles.

War es auch.


	12. Planet of Giants

Während Amy in der Badewanne lag und sich erholte, versuchte der Master irgendwie die Tür der TARDIS aufzukriegen. Doch sie war fest verschlossen, und ließ sich auch nicht mit schmusigen Worten erweichen. Also setzte er sich hin und fing an zu meditieren, um ihr etwas Artronenergie zu schenken. Vielleicht stimmte sie das glücklich und ließ ihn nachschauen, wo sie tatsächlich gelandet waren.

Er verband sich mit dem Netz aus Energie und steuerte auf das verletzte Herz zu. Die TARDIS schnurrte zufrieden, als sie merkte, wie sich ihr Pilot um sie bemühte. Das Herz pulsierte ihm golden entgegen, gezeichnet durch den Riss, in dem die Energie hin und her wirbelte.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er gedanklich seine TARDIS und sie gab einen langen Seufzer von sich. Ihr Herz pulsierte schneller und schlug dann wieder gleichmäßig. „Gib mir Zeichen, Baby."

Die TARDIS glomm auf und der Master öffnete seine Augen. Die Tür war immer noch verschlossen, als er daran rüttelte. Die Bildschirme am Kontrollpult waren schwarz und auch sein Tablet wurde von der TARDIS so abgeschirmt, dass es keine Informationen über die äußere Umgebung empfangen konnte.

Nervös fing der Master an seinen Takt zu trommeln. Er dachte nach und lief unruhig durch die TARDIS, stetig begleitet durch seinen Rhythmus.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Kannst du damit auch mal aufhören?"

Amy stand mit nassen Haaren in einem Handtuch eingewickelt im Türrahmen des langen Flurs und tropfte den Fußboden voll.

Der Master wirbelte zu ihr herum und klopfte kopfschüttelnd weiter.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne diesen Krach wäre", er machte einen Schritt auf Amy zu. „Die Trommeln begleiten mich seit ich damals in den Zeitvortex geschaut habe und waren auf ein Mal weg, als sich ihre wahre Bestimmung offenbart hatte... doch die Stille, Amelia, sie macht mich... mürbe. Sie quält mich und lässt mich vergessen, wer ich bin."

„Du bist der Master", stellte Amy schmunzelnd fest. „Das ist das einzige, was zählt!"

Zitternd atmete er aus und betrachtete Amy mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er ruckte seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass die Nackenwirbel knackten und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Zu wem kehrst du zurück, wenn unser Abenteuer vorbei ist?", fragte Amy mit kratziger Stimme und der Master zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er nahm seinen Takt wieder auf und dachte an die guten alten Zeiten auf Gallifrey. Als es noch da war und sein Zuhause nicht zum Spielball eines Zeitkrieges geworden war. Als es einfach war und er noch wusste, zu wem er gehörte und wer zu ihm gehörte.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Es gibt niemanden, der auf mich wartet", er lächelte Amy verschlagen an. „Die Zeiten sind schon lange vorbei. Länger als deine Zivilisation überhaupt existiert."

„Rory hat zweitausend Jahre auf mich gewartet", Amy schloss sehnsüchtig die Augen und der Master schob das unnötige Gefühl des Neides einfach beiseite.

„Wer würde das nicht?", nachdenklich schaute er Amy von der Seite her an, die seinem Blick auswich und das Handtuch fester um sich zog.

„Wo sind wir eigentlich? Und wann?", lenkte sie von dem ihr offensichtlich unangenehmen Thema ab.

„Madame stellt sich stur", erklärte der Master und starrte auf die toten Bildschirme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Karottenkopf. Die Türen lassen sich nicht öffnen."

„Hast du schon mit ihr geschmust?", hakte Amy nach und kam neben ihn ans Kontrollpult.

„Selbstverständlich", er schaute sie entnervt an und pustete ihr über die nackten Schultern, auf denen noch ein paar Wassertropfen perlten. „Zieh dir lieber etwas an, Ginger Spice. Sonst schmuse ich gleich mit dir... ob du willst oder nicht!"

„Wie kann man nur so schnell von tiefsinnig zu oberflächlich wechseln?", Amy machte kehrt und ging zu den Wohnräumen hinab.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master trommelte nachdenklich auf dem Tablet, als sie mit nassen Haaren, aber immerhin angezogen, wieder auftauchte. Sie ging zu Tür und griff nach der Klinke.

„Hey, Gewinnerin des Tages!", rief Amy und schaute zur Energiesäule, in der es leise britzelte. „Siegerin der Herzen, mach mal auf!"

Die Tür klickte und Amys Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Ach, seid ihr jetzt beste Freunde?", ätzte der Master und schnellte an Amys Seite. Er hielt sein Tablet aus der TARDIS, las die Daten und presste es frustriert an sich.

„Willst du die gute oder die schlechte Nachricht zu erst hören?"

„Die Schlechte?", Amys Antwort schien mehr eine Frage zu sein.

„Wir sind auf einem prähistorischen Planeten ohne Schokolade, Pizza und Alkohol in Flaschen. Das einzige, was uns bei Laune halten wird, ist das neue Album der Scissor Sisters!"

„Und die Gute?"

„Das ist auch gleichzeitig die gute Nachricht, denn mehr gibt es hier nicht", der Master steckte seinen Kopf nach draußen. „Schwül warm, fette Moskitos und -"

„ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"

„-Diiiinooooosaurier!", freudig breitete er seine Arme aus und schritt nach draußen in den Dschungel. Amy tapste mit großen Augen hinterher und starrte neugierig-verwirrt durch das Dickicht, hinter dem sich auf einer Lichtung mehrere Giganten der Urzeit tummelten.

„Master", Amy zupfte ihm am Ärmel und er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Amelia!", sagte er voller Überschwang und deutete auf die friedlich grasenden Kolosse. „Ist das nicht herrlich?"

„Master!", Amys Stimme zitterte und er drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Flammelia, du zitterst ja!", lachte er wie ein kleines Kind. „Das sind doch alles nur Pflanzenfresser!"

„Die da vorne schon", flüsterte Amy eindringlich und nickte zur Lichtung herüber. „Aber was ist mit dem hinter uns?"

Der Master drehte langsam seinen Kopf über die Schulter und blickte in zwei gelbe Schlitzaugen, die ihn und Amy auf höchst unangenehme Art und Weise musterten. Ein unterschwelliges Knurren untermalte die bestialisch aussehenden Zähne, und deren offensichtliche Absichten.

„Ich glaube, er wollte gerade die Herde auf der Lichtung angreifen, als wir dazwischen gestolpert sind", schlussfolgerte Amy und krallte sich in seinen Arm.

„Vielleicht hat er ja mehr Angst vor uns, als wir vor ihm?", der Master zuckte mit den Schultern und Amy presste sich auf schmerzhafte, aber angenehme Weise an ihn ran.

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig", zitterte sie. „Er wird uns gleich zerfleischen!"

„UAAAAH!", brüllte der Master und riss die Arme dabei nach oben. Das Knurren des Utahraptors verstummte und er legte neugierig den Kopf schief. „NGAAAAAAH!"

„Gleich wird er noch mit uns spielen, bevor er uns frisst", überlegte Amy mit lehrerhafter Miene und der Master zückte seinen Schallschraubenzieher.

„ROOOOOAAAAAAAAR", brüllte der Raptor, als der Master den Schraubenzieher aktivierte und ihn direkt auf dessen Schädel hielt. Die spitzen Zähne blitzten im Sonnenlicht auf und Amy duckte sich hinter dem Master. Der Raptor sprang vor, schwang sich herum und ließ seinen Schwanz über den Master hinweg sausen.

„Schon mal Dinofleisch gegessen?", der Master zwinkerte Amy zu und rannte auf den Raptor los. Er drehte die Leistung des Schallschraubenziehers hoch und der Dino brüllte den ganzen Dschungel zusammen. Der Master trat den sich krümmenden Saurier auf das Nasenbein, was ihn sofort aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Dann steckte er ihm den Schallschraubenzieher in die Öffnung, die wohl ein Ohr sein sollte und der Saurier erzitterte unter den Schallstößen, als hänge er an einem elektrischen Kabel.

„Master", rief Amy schockiert. „Hör auf damit! Bitte! Du quälst ihn!"

„Willst du, dass er dich quält?", brüllte der Master zurück und unter ihm erstarb langsam das Zucken. Der Utahraptor lag reglos am Boden, seine gelben Augen huschten ziellos umher und schließlich gab er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen auf.

Amy keuchte laut und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Oh Gott", sie kam zitternd auf den Master zu und sackte neben dem toten Dino auf die Knie. „Oh scheiße..."

„Abendessen", freute sich der Master und holte den Schraubenzieher aus dem Dino-Ohr. „Uäh, mit dem Laserschraubenzieher wäre es definitiv schneller gegangen."

„Wie kannst du nur?", brauste Amy auf und berührte vorsichtig die kalte Dinonase. „Du hast ihn einfach umgebracht!"

„Er hätte uns umgebracht", fauchte der Master, „und die da hinten auf der Lichtung höchstwahrscheinlich auch!"

Amy schluchzte und starrte wie betäubt auf das riesige Echsenvieh.

„ _Danke, Master, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast_ ", äffte der Master Amy nach, die ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst hatte. „Jetzt guck dir mal bitte diese Reißzähne an!"

„Vielleicht war das alles gar nicht nötig!", knirschte Amy doch der Master zog sie wütend an einem Arm nach oben.

„Still jetzt", schnauzte er sie an und Amy verstummte. „Hör auf deinen Master, Puddinghirn."

Er ließ sie los und schaute sie nur böse an.

„Es gibt Männer, die haben nur ein Auge für Mädchen mit einem hübschen Gesicht, Karottenkopf. Oder Abenteurer, mit einem Hauch von Mitleid für unschuldige Opfer, wie dieser fleischfressende Raptor hier", der Master trat gegen den Schädel und schaute Amy wieder böse an. „Ich bin keiner von diesen Männern, Amelia!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stapfte Richtung TARDIS, deren Tür im schwülen Luftzug hin und her schwang.

„Lass uns ein Feuer entfachen, ich habe Hunger!", grinste er die versteinert drein blickende Amy an und ließ sie stehen. Er ging zu einem Wandschrank in der TARDIS, in dem sich Zündmittel befanden. Der Master kramte nach den Utensilien, als er Amy plötzlich schreien hörte.

Sie kniete auf dem Boden neben dem toten Dino, schmiss Steine und Stöcke vor sich zwischen die Pflanzen und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Er folgte ihrem starren Blick ins Dschungeldickicht, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Er rannte los, und als er neben ihr in die Hocke ging, hörte Amy auf zu werfen und zu schreien.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er außer Atem.

Amy pumpte außer sich vor Angst Luft in ihre Lungen und starrte vom Dickicht zum Master und wieder zurück. Ihre Hände sammelten wie von selbst weiter Steine und Stöcke zusammen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen", keuchte sie heiser.

„Was?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht! Es muss da was gewesen sein, denn ich habe solche Angst! Aber ich weiß nicht, wovor! Ich fühle mich so... leer!"

Das Master half ihr auf die Beine und schaute sich um. Zirpende Insekten, raschelnder Wind und ein absolut langweiliger Dschungel.

Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl.


	13. In the Forest of the Night

Ein Teil des Utahraptors briet über einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer. Die Flammen loderten, das Holz knisterte und in der Abenddämmerung hörte man ab und an das Gebrüll eines Sauropodens.

Amy saß, trotz der nach wie vor schwülwarmen Temperaturen, in eine Decke gehüllt, an die TARDIS gelehnt und beobachtete den Master dabei, wie er den Dino filetierte. Jedes Mal, wenn es im Dschungel knackte, zuckte Amy verschreckt zusammen und schloss gestresst die Augen. Der Master horchte dann aufmerksam in die abendliche Stille und kam nicht umhin, irgendwann besorgte Blicke in Amys Richtung zu werfen.

„Weißt du was komisch ist?", er setzte sich neben sie und Amy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Bei jedem Aufenthalt siehst du irgendetwas, aber sobald ich hinsehe, ist es weg und du hast es vergessen!"

„Vielleicht ist das auch besser so", meinte Amy kleinlaut. „Mir steckt der Schreck noch so in den Gliedern, es muss furchtbar gewesen sein!"

„Sollte es ein nächstes Mal geben", der Master hielt ihr einen kleinen Kasten hin, „lichte es ab!"

Amy schaute sich den kleinen Apparat von allen Seiten an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sei nicht so gleichgültig", fuhr der Master sie an und Amy schaute trotzig in sein Gesicht. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei!"

„Was soll ich denn sagen?", fauchte Amy und funkelte den Master böse an. „Ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten kein gutes Gefühl mehr gehabt!"

„Ach!"

„Ich werde entführt, mein Mann ist irgendwo in Raum und Zeit verschwunden, und ich stecke mit einem verrückten Time Lord, der nicht der Doctor ist, irgendwo auf einem vermaledeiten Dinoplaneten fest!", Amy stand auf und starrte wütend ins Feuer. „Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du mich zurück bringen kannst, Master, aber das kannst du wohl nicht! Stattdessen dümpeln wir von einem Szenario ins andere, mit einer zickigen TARDIS, die sich wie ein verwöhntes Einzelkind verhält! Und ganz nebenbei sehe immer nur ich irgendetwas, was es aber anscheinend gar nicht gibt, aber das mir große Angst einjagt! Ich glaub, ich werde langsam verrückt..."

„Sonst noch was, Herzchen?", gelangweilt blickte der Master zu ihr auf und spuckte dann ins Feuer.

„Ich will wissen, was mit ihm ist", patzte Amy und der Master lachte leise auf.

„Mit wem genau?", sein Lächeln wurde verächtlich. „Mit deinem Ehemann, der anscheinend keine weitere zweitausend Jahre auf dich warten will? Oder mit dem Doctor, der dich anscheinend im Stich lässt?"

„Du Scheusal", spie Amy, sprang auf und riss die Tür der TARDIS auf.

„Verrate mir doch noch mal, wie dein sagenumwobener Ehemann es geschafft hatte, zweitausend Jahre auf dich zu warten?", lachte der Master und Amy hielt inne.

„Er war ein Auton", sagte Amy emotionslos.

„Oh, lass mich raten", grinste der Master. „Vor lauter Liebe zu dir, hat er dich nieder geschossen?"

Amy zitterte und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ihre Augen fingen an zu glänzen und ihre Nase schniefte verräterisch.

„Verstehe", nickte der Master mit ironischem Unterton. „Und wie hast _du_ das Ganze überlebt?"

„Pandorica", zischte Amy einsilbig und der Master stutzte.

„Die Pandorica wurde geschaffen, um das gefährlichste Wesen des Universums darin gefangen zu halten", der Master erhob sich und schaute Amy prüfend an. „Wer bist du wirklich?"

„Ich bin Amy Pond!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und der Master lächelte.

„Interessant", er fuhr sich nachdenklich über das stoppelige Kinn. „Offiziell hat es nie eine Pandorica gegeben, _Amy Pond._ Du scheinst also Erinnerungen an eine alternative Zeitlinie zu haben, an ein anderes Universum."

„Der Doctor hat die Pandorica gemeinsam mit seiner TARDIS explodieren lassen, um die Zeitrisse zu schließen und die Normalität wieder herzustellen!"

„Hat er das wirklich, _Pondorica_?", der Master lächelte diabolisch. „Wie kannst du dich dann noch an alles erinnern, wenn alles so normal sein sollte?"

Amy stutzte und betrachtete ihn skeptisch.

„Amelia Pond", der Master trat mit glänzenden Augen auf seine Begleiterin zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die zierlichen Schultern. „Ich weiß zwar nicht welche, aber auf dich wartet noch eine große Aufgabe."

„Zeitfixum?", Amy schaute den Master hilflos an.

„Zeitfixum, mein kostbares Schätzchen", der Master lächelte und schnupperte aufgeregt durch die Luft, bevor er Amy anstrahlte. „Essen ist fertig!"

Gemeinsam saßen sie am Lagerfeuer und betrachteten den fremden Sternenhimmel. Amy hatte nach anfänglicher Überwindung dann doch von dem herzhaften Saurierfleisch gegessen, was den Master milder gestimmt hatte.

„Sobald ich die TARDIS wieder steuern kann, bringe ich dich zurück", versicherte er ihr und Amy lachte sarkastisch auf.

„Ich hätte einfach in Leadworth bleiben sollen", sagte sie und schmiss ein paar trockene Äste auf das Feuer.

„Grandioooose Idee, Puddinghirn", der Master applaudierte. „Ich wette, du wärst dort einen Tag später vor Langeweile gestorben."

„Ich hätte heraus finden können, wohin Rory gegangen ist", entgegnete Amy und schaute den Master missmutig an. „Oder was mit ihm geschehen ist... ich hätte auf der Erde bleiben können, aber stattdessen sitze ich in Jurassic Park!"

„Ach, wer weiß, wo sie uns morgen hinschleppt!", der Master nickte zur TARDIS rüber und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben keinen Alkohol!", erinnerte Amy ihn und der Master rollte mit den Augen.

„Haben wir wohl, meine Süße."

Er zeigte in den dunklen Dschungel und Amy blickte widerwillig hinein.

„Da vorne wachsen eine Menge Früchte, die durch das warme Klima bereits angefangen haben zu gären."

„Du willst ihr einen gammeligen Obstsalat kredenzen?", Amy zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Frauen mit gebrochenem Herzen sind nicht wählerisch", meinte der Master und blickte Amy abschätzend an. „Bis auf dich, Kupferbirne!"

„Ich habe kein gebrochenes Herz!", entrüstete sie sich und verstummte dann auf der Stelle. Der Master schaute sie nur entnervt an und Amy blickte seufzend zum Himmel empor.

„Ok", gab sie knirschend zu, „mein Herz ist etwas verwirrt. Vielleicht angeknackst, aber nicht gebrochen!"

„Das klingt doch positiv", grinste der Master und beugte sich zwinkernd zu Amy rüber. „Vielleicht kann ich es ja reparieren?"

„Vergiss es", Amy beugte sich ihm entgegen und legte ihre Stirn an seine. Sie lächelten sich an und rutschten schließlich zueinander. Amy lehnte sich an den Master und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich bin gespannt, wo wir dann morgen landen werden", nuschelte sie an seiner Schulter und der Master starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. „Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja tatsächlich nach Transzendenz."

„Trenzalore...", grollte der Master. „Also langsam -"

„-weiß ich doch", grinste Amy. „Ich will dich doch nur ärgern."

Das Feuer knisterte behaglich und irgendwann sackte Amy an seiner Seite regelrecht in sich zusammen. Der Master fing die schlafende Amy auf, legte sie zurecht und hielt sie in den Armen.

„ _Pondorica_ ", überlegte er und musterte Amys hübsches Gesicht. Die langen Wimpern an den Augenlidern und die Stupsnase in der Mitte. Sein Blick glitt über die vollen Lippen, die sich im Schlaf leicht kräuselten und Amy ein scherzhaftes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberten. Ihre Haare fielen über seinen Arm und er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um ihren Geruch einfangen zu können.

Seine Herzen gerieten aus dem Gleichtakt und augenrollend schaute der Master in den Sternenhimmel empor.

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", wisperte er zu sich selbst. „Ich dachte, ich sei gefährlich, doch dieses Menschenmädchen hier scheint ein Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Universums zu sein."

Amy seufzte leise und machte in keinster Weise einen gefährlichen Eindruck. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und des Masters Herzen pumpten in einem Ausmaß, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.

„Egal, wer du bist", flüsterte er der ungefährlichen Schönheit zu. „Du wirst mir noch nützlich sein, Flammelia!"

Er senkte seinen Kopf hinab und hielt Milimeter vor Amys Lippen inne. Er atmete den Duft ihrer Haut ein und spürte bewusst das verlangende Kribbeln auf seinen Lippen, die schon viel zu lange nicht mehr geküsst hatten.

Ihm schossen Erinnerungsfragmente an Lucy durch den Kopf, die er mit unangenehmem Gefühl wegwischte. Der Zwang von damals, sich mit ihr abgeben zu müssen, lag ihm bitter auf den Herzen. Das hier war anders. Es war verboten gefährlich. Er war kurz davor, eine Freundin des Doctors zu küssen und fühlte sich wie berauscht.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Amy, die zufrieden gluckste und lächelte. Mit ihr auf den Armen stand er umständlich auf und trug sie in die TARDIS, wo er sie auf sein Bett legte und nachdenklich betrachtete.

„ _Pondorica_ ", er fuhr sich durch die Haare und klopfte seinen Rhythmus auf die Brust, um seine Herzen in den angenehmen Einheitstakt zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Das Verräterherz hörte nicht auf, schneller zu pochen.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Scheiße", stellte der Master hilflos fest und die TARDIS geriet in Bewegung.


	14. New Earth

14\. New Earth

Als die TARDIS zur Landung ansetzte, schlief Amy noch. Überhaupt hatte sie von der Reise nichts mitbekommen, denn die TARDIS war weder am Straucheln noch Ruckeln gewesen. Sie flog einwandfrei durch den Raum. Und auch durch die Zeit, wie der Master feststellte, als er die Tür öffnete. Sein Tablet informierte ihn darüber, dass sie im New York der Neunziger gelandet waren.

Die Herzen des Masters überschlugen sich für einen Moment. Sie befanden sich wieder auf der Erde und dann auch noch in Amerika. War das etwa der Ort, zu dem Amy laut ihrer Nachbarin mit ihrem Mann verreisen sollte? Ohne Wiederkehr?

Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte in den Nachthimmel, wo sich die Skyline Manhattans hell und flimmernd abzeichnete. Wenn es so wäre, warum flog die TARDIS dann ausgerechnet hier her und nicht nach Trenzalore? Er dachte nach und sinnierte über die bisherigen Ziele, die er und Amy unfreiwillig besucht haben.

Sie hatten einen Riss im Universum verursacht bei dem Versuch, Amy wieder an Ort und Zeit ihrer Entführung zu bringen. Ob der Riss im Herzen der TARDIS zu dem Zeitpunkt schon bestand oder durch den Zeitscheißehaufen verursacht wurde, wusste der Master nicht. Er musste dringend die Bildschirme am Kontrollpult reparieren, um die Logbücher auslesen zu können.

Dann New Bangkok und Hamburg, wo sie sich zwar etwas amüsiert hatten, aber immer etwas Unheilvolles in der Luft hing. Der Master fragte sich immer noch, was Amy wohl gesehen und sogleich vergessen hatte. Und dann diese Angst...

In Leadworth dann die Informationen der Nachbarin, dass sie Amy und ihren Mann nie wieder gemeinsam gesehen hätte. Hatte sie denn überhaupt einen von ihnen je wieder gesehen? Alleine? Oder mit jemand anderem? Und wieder irgendwas, das Amy erschreckte, aber nicht zu fassen war.

Selbst auf dem prähistorischen Dinoplaneten schien sie dieses Etwas zu verfolgen, also lag die Vermutung sehr nahe, dass es ebenfalls hier in New York auftauchen würde. Er musste es diesmal mit eigenen Augen sehen.

Der Master setzte sich in die geöffnete Tür seiner TARDIS und lehnte sich nachdenklich an den Rahmen. Ihm war nicht genau klar, wie die Zusammenhänge ihres sinnlosen Zeitreisens waren. Und das stimmte ihn unglaublich gereizt.

„Gibst du mir wirklich Zeichen?", er legte seine Hand an den Plastiktürrahmen des Dixiklos, und die Energiesäule gab ein leises Brummen von sich, so als ob sie Amy nicht wecken wollte. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du sie hasst oder ob du sie zu deiner neuen besten Freundin gekürt hast."

Wieder kam ein brummiges Säuseln und der Master schmunzelte.

„Sie soll meine beste Freundin werden, weißt du?", flüsterte er und spürte, wie die TARDIS seinem Plan lauschte. „Und wenn wir dann irgendwann dem Doctor wieder über den Weg laufen, dann wird er ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche gucken."

Die TARDIS gab ein widerwilliges Knurren von sich, so gut es eine Zeitmaschine halt konnte, und der Master schaute sie fragend an.

„Meinst du nicht? Ich glaube, so einen perfiden Plan, um ihn zu ärgern hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Er rechnet doch immer mit etwas Großem, etwas Gigantischem. So wie das letzte Mal...", er grinste vor sich her, „aber jetzt geht es nur um einen Menschen, der ihm mit Sicherheit etwas bedeutet. So wie alle seine Hündchen."

Die TARDIS klang nicht begeistert von diesem Plan, aber was konnte sie schon großartig ihren Piloten vom Gegenteil überzeugen?

Der Master verriegelte irgendwann die Tür und legte sich neben Amy schlafen. Manchmal war es auch einfach nur gut, die Dinge auf sich zukommen zu lassen. Und was New York für ihr Zeitfixum zu bedeuten hatte, würde er gemeinsam mit Amy noch heraus finden.

Und das tat er auch. Nachdem sie gemeinsam durch Manhattan gelaufen waren, er Amy ein paar anständige Klamotten und ein neues Paar Schuhe spendiert hatte, weil sie in ihren nicht mehr laufen konnte, sie etwas höchst Gesundes gegessen hatten und Amy überall Ausschau nach ihrem Rory hielt, war es irgendwann wieder so weit.

Sie hatten sich einen riesigen Bausch Zuckerwatte an einer Straßenecke gekauft, als Amy übererascht quiekte. Der Master reagierte sofort und sah über seine Zuckerwatte hinweg in Amys Blickrichtung. In einem kleinen Comic-Laden in einer Seitengasse waren Schaufensterpuppen ausgestellt, die Außerirdische darstellen sollten, aber offensichtlich aus der Hirnrinde eines Menschen entsprungen waren, der keine Ahnung von Außerirdischen hatte.

Eine dieser Puppen jedoch, lenkte seine erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie wirkte nahezu echt, wie sie da in ihrem geschniegelten Men-in-Black-Anzug zwischen all dem verfilzten Stofffell und den leblosen Augen stand. Ja, es waren die Augen, die den Master skeptisch stimmten.

„Komm, Karottenkopf", er packte sie fest beim Arm und zog sie hinter sich her zu dem Comic-Laden.

„Nein, Master", Amy wand sich in seinem Griff, „ich habe wirklich Angst, und weiß nicht warum!"

Er presste Amy unsanft gegen die Fensterscheibe, die sie knapp von der unheimlichen Schaufensterpuppe trennte. Ihr Atem ging schnell und legte sich sichtbar auf das Glas.

„Master, bitte", wimmerte Amy, doch der Master würdigte sie keines Blickes. Unverwandt starrte er auf die Schaufensterpuppe, die mit ihrer weißen, ausdruckslosen Maske, und den tiefliegenden schwarzen Augen mehr als bedrohlich wirkte.

„Ist es das, was du immer gesehen hast?", raunte der Master und hielt Amy weiterhin an die Scheibe gedrückt. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und schloss verängstigt ihre Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", Amys Körper bebte, und sie schielte vorsichtig zu der Puppe hoch.

Und dann bewegte sie sich.

„Wouh!", Amy sog erschrocken die Luft ein und stieß sich von der Scheibe weg. Der Master machte einen Schritt zurück und zog sie in seine Arme. Er war angespannt und ließ die Gestalt nicht aus den Augen.

„Jetzt sieh mich an", befahl er und Amy blickte an ihm hoch. Er starrte über ihren Kopf hinweg in das Schaufenster. „Beschreibe mir, was du gerade gesehen hast!"

„Ich... kann es nicht", Amy runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich habe große Angst, fühle mich matt und schwindelig. Mein Kreislauf rast und ich weiß wieder nicht warum."

„Der Grund ist noch da", bemerkte der Master salopp und Amy vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Und dieser Grund bin nicht ich... schade, eigentlich!"

Langsam hob das Wesen seine klobige Hand, an der nur drei wulstige Finger Platz fanden und zeigte auf Amy und den Master. Das seltsame Gefühl einer Gänsehaut durchzog den Master, als dieses Etwas schließlich einen dieser Finger an den nicht vorhandenen Mund legte.

„Wir sollen still sein", flüsterte der Master und ging mit Amy im Arm rückwärts aus der Seitenstraße, das Schreckgespenst immer noch im Blick. „Oder wir sollen es nicht verraten? Was zur Hölle bist du?"

Umständlich zog er sein Tablet aus der Hosentasche, hielt es Richtung Etwas und drückte auf den Fotoauslöser. Der Master schaute auf das Display, doch das Schaufenster war an der Stelle leer, wo es gestanden hatte.

„Etwas scheint uns zu verfolgen, Karottenkopf", der Master ließ sie los, doch sie klebte verängstigt an seiner Seite. „Ich vermute, ich wollte es gerade fotografieren - siehst du den leeren Fleck zwischen den schäbigen Puppen? Es ist weg und lässt uns wie Idioten dastehen..."

„Das wollte ich nicht unbedingt hören", Amy schaute sich um und hielt ihre Zuckerwatte schützend vor sich. „Und wir vergessen, wie es aussah, und dass es da war?"

„Nun, jetzt da wir beide es gesehen haben, wissen wir zumindest, dass unsere kuschelige Reise einen Begleiter hat", brummte der Master unzufrieden. „Was bedeutet, dass unser Aufeinandertreffen ebenfalls geplant war. Du musstest bei mir einsteigen, _Pondorica_ , aber wieso?"

„Weltherrschaft", murmelte Amy und stopfte sich den letzten Rest Zuckerwatte in den Mund.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es diesmal um so etwas Banales geht, obwohl ich mir sehr gut eine Weltherrschaft an deiner Seite vorstellen kann", meinte der Master amüsiert. „Lass uns zurück zur TARDIS, vielleicht finden wir in einem der Bücher dieses Wesen wieder."

„Oh, ein Leseabend", freute sich Amy. „Ich hoffe du hast auch noch echte Bücher in deiner Hightech-TARDIS. Etwas mit Herzschmerz in der Bibliothek, das meine Emotionen ein wenig ablenkt. Ich möchte gerne Papierseiten umblättern, andere leiden und sterben sehen, Dramatik... aber mit Happy End!"

„Harry Potter?", der Master zog vielsagend eine Augenbraue nach oben und Amy stopfte sich singend die Finger in die Ohren, als er fröhlich anfing, ein paar Szenen der Schlacht auf Hogwarts zu zitieren.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, nichtsahnend, wie sehr der Herzschmerz Amy noch an diesem Abend einholen sollte.


	15. The Invisible Enemy

„Mein Beine", stöhnte Amy und rieb sich über die Waden und Schenkel. „Es wäre schön, wenn die TARDIS uns beim nächsten Mal an irgendeinen Strand bringen könnte, von dem ich aus einer Hängematte heraus das Meer beobachten kann! Hat Trenzalore sowas?"

„Wir sind hier nicht bei _Wünsch dir was_ ", erinnerte sie der Master grinsend. „Madame hat offensichtlich einen sehr eigensinnigen Reiseplan für uns, und ich vermute sogar sehr stark, dass unser anzugtragendes Anstandshündchen dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Wir brauchen kein Anstandshündchen, Master", Amy boxte ihn in die Seite. „Wir sind doch nur Freunde!"

Der Master grinste breit und trommelte seinen Takt an der Hüfte.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Sind wir das, Karottenkopf?"

„Ich denke schon", Amy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es fühlt sich jedenfalls so an."

„Anders als beim Doctor und deinem Mann?"

„Anders, als bei _meinem Mann_ ", sagte sie fest und mit leichter Verärgerung, doch dann weiteten sich plötzlich ihre Augen und sie starrte ungläubig über ein Meer aus Gräbern hinweg.

Der Master sah es auch und es durchzuckte ihn vor lauter Aufregung. Die blaue Notrufzelle stand mitten auf einem Friedhof, neben einem frischen Grab. Die TARDIS des Doctors...

„Da ist der Doctor!", japste Amy und rannte los.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", der Master zuckte gleichgültig mit seinen Schultern und schlenderte mit einem bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinter Amy her. Doch der Doctor stieg in seine TARDIS und noch bevor sie an Ort und Stelle kam, war sie dematerialisiert.

„DOCTOOOOR!", brüllte Amy und sackte in sich zusammen. Wütend schlug sie auf das Fleckchen Erde ein, wo die TARDIS vor ein paar Sekunden noch gestanden hatte. „Ich bin hier!"

Amy schluchzte bitterlich auf und starrte in den blauen Himmel.

„Ich bin hier, Doctor", Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, „lass mich nicht im Stich."

„Oh, Amelia", der Master kniete sich neben sie und kam nicht umhin, das leichte Gefühl von Schadenfreude zu genießen. Wie sehr war Amy von ihrem Doctor enttäuscht. So nah war er ihnen gewesen, und dann doch so fern. Was für eine Schande.

„Hat er jemals auf dich gewartet, dein Doctor?", hetzte der Master lasterhaft an ihrem Ohr und Amy schüttelte wimmernd ihren Kopf. „Nein, so ist es nämlich jedes Mal, Karottenkopf. Auf den Doctor muss man warten, er schert sich nicht sonderlich um seine - wie soll ich es sagen? - menschliche Anhängsel..."

Amy fiel hilflos weinend in sich zusammen und der Master legte sanft seinen Arm um ihren Körper. „Sch, sch, meine Süße", sagte er leise und wiegte sie tröstend hin und her. „Ich bin ja bei dir. Dein Master wird dich niemals verlassen, Amelia."

Amy schniefte und blickte durch verquollene Augen auf die leere Stelle vor ihnen.

„Auf mich wirst du nie warten müssen, Kupferbirne", flüsterte der Master eindringlich. „Ich bin ein wahrer Freund, und wenn es dein Herzenswunsch ist, dann werde ich alles Mögliche daran setzen, dich zu deinem Mann zurück zu bringen."

„Das hast du bereits", sagte Amy mit tränenerstickter Stimme und hob ihren zitternden Zeigefinger.

Der Master schaute auf das frische Grab, welches der Doctor offensichtlich besucht hatte, und versteifte sich augenblicklich.

„Fuck!"

Auf einem grauen Grabstein stand der Name _Rory Arthur Williams_ gemeißelt. Verstorben mit zweiundachtzig Jahren.

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht ist es ein anderer", versuchte der Master ziemlich plump die Situation zu retten doch Amy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Doctor würde nicht an das Grab _irgendeines_ Rory Arthur Williams kommen", wisperte sie. „Er ist tot. Er ist hier mit zweiundachtzig Jahren gestorben, Master!"

Amy blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was ist mit mir? Wo bin ich? Warum hat er hier gelebt und wieso hat der Doctor ihn hier sterben lassen?"

Der Master spürte, wie sehr Amy litt und wie eine unausgesprochene Wut von ihr Besitz ergriff. Ihr Unterkiefer zitterte, ihre Hände krallten sich in den Dreck und ihre Atmung war kurz vorm Hyperventilieren.

„Wir werden ihn wiederfinden, Ginger Spice", versicherte der Master zwinkernd. „Lebendig und zeugungsfähig!"

„Einen Scheißdreck werden wir", fauchte Amy ihn wütend an und stieß ihn von sich. „Er ist tot, Master! In meiner jetzigen Zeitlinie ist er tot! Es gibt keine Alternativen mehr, die Pandorica hat bereits eine alternative Welt resettet, die vielleicht noch irgendwie gerade neben dieser hertrudelt, aber wie wir wissen, dem Untergang geweiht ist!"

„Weil die Risse noch bestehen?", der Master grübelte und kickte grinsend kleine Steine auf das Grab. „Selbst wenn wir ein Paradoxon erschaffen, so bringt es ihn dir nicht mehr zurück."

Amy zitterte und rutschte näher an das Grab heran.

„Willst du einen Moment alleine sein?", fragte der Master berechnend und Amy schüttelte wild die rote Mähne.

„Pass bitte auf mich auf, mein Freund", sie blickte den Master mit fleckigen Wangen an und er setzte sich wieder seufzend neben sie. „Danke, mein Master."

„Ich werde immer auf dich warten, Flammelia", der Master starrte grinsend in den Himmel und dachte über das Geschehene nach. „Lass dir Zeit, mein Engel."

Er hatte offensichtlich sein Ziel erreicht.

Er war auf jedenfall ein Freund von Amelia Pond-Williams-Pondorica geworden, vielleicht nicht der beste, aber immerhin ein Freund! Wozu zu guter Letzt noch der Doctor selbst verholfen hatte. Und ein verschiedener Ehegatte, aber gut, das konnte man eher als passives Zutun werten. Jetzt brauchte der Master nur noch eine Situation herauf beschwören, die den Doctor auf den Plan rief. Eine Situation, in der der Doctor dann mit ansehen müsste, wie der Master und Amy einander blind vertrauten. Und daran verzweifeln würde...

„Es wird spek-ta-ku-lär", sinnierte er freudig vor sich hin und fing an zu lachen. Und er lachte laut, während Amy an seiner Seite weinte.

„Ich würde so gerne mitlachen", flüsterte sie betreten und der Master verstummte.

„Nein, mein Schatz", er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. „Es wäre unpassend, am Grab des Ehemannes zu lachen."

„Warum lachst du dann?", fragte Amy säuerlich und der Master lächelte sie schief an.

„Er ist nicht mein Ehemann gewesen, ich darf lachen. Das _Warum_ erzähle ich dir, wenn es soweit ist, mein Herzchen", er stand auf und zog Amy mit sich auf die Beine. „Mir ist nur klar geworden, dass unsere Reise immer interessanter wird, findest du nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich interessant finden soll", Amy schluckte und blickte finster auf Rorys Grab hinab. „Ich erfahre Dinge, die ich lieber nicht gewusst hätte."

„Aber es musste sein, denk an das Zeitfixum!", der Master packte sie lachend bei den Schultern und sah sie an.

„Ich hasse es", schrie Amy ihn trotzig an. „Ich kann dieses Wort nicht mehr hören!"

„Denk an irgendeinen ausgeklügelten Plan dieser Schreckgestalten, wir sind nicht aus Spaß von der TARDIS an diese Orte gebracht worden und ich frage mich schon wieder, wo sie uns als nächstes hinbringen wird!"

„Ich möchte nur noch ins Bett", seufzte Amy und unterdrückte einen weiteren Heulkrampf, der in ihr aufstieg. „Oder in die vierziger Jahre, wo ich Rory suchen kann."

„Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, Herzchen", erinnerte sie der Master. „Wenn die Risse geschlossen sind und das Herz der TARDIS intakt ist, dann können wir es versuchen."

„Ich danke dir, Master", Amy lächelte ihn an und er nahm ihre Hand.

„Lass uns gehen, Darling", er führte Amy vom Friedhof, doch sie schaute immer wieder über ihre Schulter zurück zu Rorys Grab.

Sie gingen zur TARDIS, die sich im Laufe ihrer Abwesenheit in ein Yellow Cab verwandelt hatte, und stiegen durch die Fahrertür ein.

„Ein schönes Taxi", schniefte Amy und die TARDIS surrte zufrieden. „Gute Nacht!"

„Ich besorge uns noch etwas Alkohol", meinte der Master, was sowohl Amy, als auch die TARDIS erfreut aufnahmen.

Er verließ das Taxi und schloss von außen ab. Zähneknirschend lehnte er sich an seine TARDIS, die strahlend gelb vor der dunkelgrünen Friedhofshecke stand.

Irgendwie musste er aus diesem Plan von den Fratzen ausbrechen können. Eine unkalkulierbare Variable musste er werden, doch wie konnte er das nur anstellen?

Der Master ging in einen nahegelegenen Supermarkt und stopfte so viel Reiseproviant, wie er tragen konnte in vier große Tüten. Dem Kassierer hielt er kommentarlos den aktivierten Schallschraubenzieher an die Schläfe und marschierte - der Überwachungskamera zuwinkend - aus dem Laden. Er klaute Amy zur Sicherheit noch eine Tafel Schokolade an einem unbeaufsichtigtem Straßenkiosk und kehrte vollbeladen zur TARDIS zurück. Ächzend stellte er die Einkäufe vor das Yellow Cab und hörte ein seltsames kratzendes Geräusch. Der Master horchte auf.

Der Friedhof lag im Dunkeln und er musste seine Augen anstrengen, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. Er bemerkte im Schatten der Dämmerung, wie sich etwas an dem Grab von Rory Williams zu schaffen machte und bog in den Weg zu den Gräbern hin ein.

Die schreckliche Fratze blickte zu ihm auf, während sie den Grabstein mit den wulstigen Fingern betatschte. Die Erde war aufgewühlt und klaffte wie ein schwarzes Loch vor ihm. Das Grab war leer, stellte er mit Verwunderung fest.

„Was willst du von uns?", der Master reckte sein Kinn kampfeslustig vor und griff in seiner Hosentasche nach dem alten Schallschraubenzieher. „Wo ist die Leiche von Rory Williams?"

„ _Die Stille wird kommen_ ", zischte das Wesen und der Master runzelte die Stirn. „ _Die Frage darf niemals beantwortet werden_!"

„Was für eine Frage?", der Master zückte ungeduldig den Schallschraubenzieher und hielt ihn dem Etwas unter die verbeulte Nase. „Wo die Leiche ist?"

„ _Die Stille wird kommen._ "

„Sagtest du bereits, Arschloch", der Schraubenzieher blinkte auf und schubste mit seiner Energie das Etwas zurück, bevor es einen Energieblitz abfeuern konnte. Das Wesen stolperte über eine Kante und fiel auf den Rücken in die Dunkelheit.

„Was machst du hier?", Amys Stimme ließ den Master vor Überraschung herum wirbeln. „Ich warte seit Stunden auf dich, und du -"

„- wie bist du aus der TARDIS gekommen?", spie er und ballte wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich hatte abgeschlossen!"

„Ich lasse mich nicht einsperren!", zischte Amy bitterböse und hielt ihm eine filigrane Haarnadel unter die Nase. Fassungslos starrte er auf das kleine Ding und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, was machst du hier?"

„Keine Ahnung", der Master schaute Amy verwundert an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Um meinen Mann trauern, du emotionsloser Idiot?", brüllte Amy aufgebracht als eine klobige Pranke sich um des Masters Knöchel legte und ihn nach hinten weg zog. Der Master knallte mit Wucht auf die Friedhofserde und Amy sprang erschrocken zurück.

„Wouh!", keuchte sie, doch als die hässliche Fratze in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte, machte sich eine offensichtliche Wut in ihrem Gesicht breit. „ _Du_ schon wieder!"

Die Fratze im Designeranzug erzeugte einen Energieball in ihrer freien Alienhand und zielte geradewegs auf Amy, die mit erschreckender Entschlossenheit direkt auf sie zustapfte. In ihren Augen blitzte es kampfeslustig, während Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Im entscheidenden Moment trat der Master mit seinem freien Fuß gegen die Monsterhand und lenkte den abgefeuerten Energieball von Amy ab.

„Ach ja", der Master nickte augenrollend. „ _Das_ mache ich hier!"

„Dich von Bankazubis aufs Kreuz legen lassen?", lästerte Amy und der Master knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Er trat erneut nach dem Anzugträger, doch der ließ nicht locker.

Das unheimliche Wesen erzeugte wieder einen Energieball in seiner Handfläche und tauchte die umliegenden Gräber in ein diffuses Licht. Amy atmete zischend aus, hetzte nach vorne und schmiss sich auf das verhältnismäßig riesige Monster. Sie warf es zurück auf den Rücken und rollte selber über den Friedhofsrasen ab. Fauchend bäumte sich das Wesen auf, ließ den Master los und richtete all seinen Groll auf Amy.

„ _Die Stille wird kommen_ ", röchelte das Wesen erneut und der Master rollte mit den Augen. Amy sprang auf die Beine und wich einem Energieblitz aus, der den Friedhof für eine Sekunde taghell erleuchtete. Der Master zückte seinen Schallschraubenzieher und feuerte eine zufällige Frequenz auf die Fratze ab.

Fauchend hielt sich das Ungetüm den Kopf, während Amy nach einem Spaten griff, der vergessen an einem Grabstein lehnte. Sie holte weit aus und schlug mit voller Wucht dem Alien über den hellgrauen Schädel. Der Anzugträger sackte zu Boden, der Master sprang auf den Bauch des Wesens und platzierte seinen Fuß auf dem faltigen Hals.

„Alles richtig gemacht", grinste der Master mit blitzenden Augen. „Der Friedhof stimmt, und dein Anzug passt ebenfalls hervorragend zu deiner Beerdigung."

„ _Die Stille wird kommen._ "

„Für dich wird es jedenfalls totenstill!", er trat mit voller Wucht auf den Hals und spürte die Nackenwirbel brechen. Das hässliche Etwas japste mit letzter Kraft nach Luft und Amy schubste den Master beiseite.

„Willst du ihm den Nacken massieren?", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an und jagte den Spaten mit voller Wucht durch den dürren Hals. Dunkles Blut spritzte in hohen Fontänen aus der Schnittwunde und Amy hieb wie von Sinnen mit dem Spaten auf die knackenden Halswirbel ein, bis der Kopf abgetrennt war. Mit einem dumpfen Rascheln rollte der Schädel über den Rasen und blickte seine Scharfrichter aus toten Augen an.

„Und du heulst wegen eines Dinos rum?", der Master schaute Amy grinsend an. „Du Bestie!"

Die Straßenbeleuchtung flammte überall auf und erleuchtete die Stadt, als der Master sich mit steifen Gliedern aufrichtete und nach der Trophäe griff.

„Ruhe in Frieden", lächelte der Master diabolisch und wiegte den Kopf wie einen Ball in den Händen hin und her. „Wir werden dich niiiie mehr vergessen!"

„Oh, scheiße", Amy fasste sich benommen an den Kopf und schwankte gefährlich.

„Na?", grinste der Master und stützte Amy schnell. „Aus dem Blutrausch wieder erwacht, meine süße Schlächterin?"

„Was habe ich getan?", japste Amy, die immer mehr und mehr zu Sinnen kam.

„Mir mächtig imponiert, Karottenkopf", gab der Master begeistert zu und nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie von Rorys leerem Grab wegzuschieben. Bisher hatte Amy es nicht bemerkt, und der Master wollte es auch gerne dabei belassen. „Ein Arschloch weniger im Universum und endlich etwas... Handfestes!"

Der Master lachte laut auf und schmiss Amy den abgetrennten Kopf in die Arme. Verstört blickte sie auf die blutverschmierte Visage hinab und sah den Master entgeistert an.

„ _Pondorica_ , ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich!"


	16. The Law of Attraction

Mit einem absoluten Hochgefühl betrat der Master seine TARDIS, die fröhlich Surrte, als er die Einkaufstüten auf das Kontrollpanel stellte.

„Kupferbirne", rief er und klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Komm, Herzchen, wir haben etwas zu tun!"

Hinter ihm raschelte es, und Amy kam mit dem Alienkopf im Arm in die TARDIS geschlichen. Ihr Gesicht war verweint und verquollen, doch den Master interressierte dieser Umstand gar nicht.

„Oh, halloooooo", grinste er und zückte sein Tablet. „Dein kleines Präsent habe ich ja schon wieder ganz vergessen, so ein Schlingel! Wir werden ihn _Freitag_ nennen."

Er lichtete die trotzig dreinblickende Amy mit der Fratze in den Händen ab und kramte voller Übermut in einer Schublade nach einem Stift.

„Ja, ein Stift", meinte er gedankenverloren und kratzte sich mit dem Schreiber am Kopf. „Kupferbirne, was wollte ich damit noch mal?"

Amy hielt ihm Freitags Schädel entgegen, rollte mit den Augen und entriss ihm den schwarzen Marker.

„Eine Gedächtnisstütze wolltest du machen", knirschte Amy wütend, knallte den Alienkopf auf den Boden und presste den Master auf die Steuerkonsole hinab. Sie biss die Hülle von der Schreibspitze ab, hielt sie zwischen den Zähnen und kletterte auf seinen Schoß. „Auf die Stirn schreiben, damit wir den süßen Freitag nicht mehr vergessen!"

Mit festem Druck schrieb sie dem Master etwas auf die Stirn.

„Was hast du geschrieben?"

„ _Bring ihn nicht um, er ist ein Weichei_ ", Amy rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich einen Hinweis, der mich an diese Fratze ... Freitag... erinnert, wenn ich in dein dummes rundes Gesicht schaue!"

„Rund?!", entgeistert starrte er sie an und riss den Stift aus ihrer Hand. „Das sagt das richtige Pfannkuchengesicht!"

Zähneknirschend notierte sich der Master ebenfalls einen Hinweis zu der Fratze auf Amys Stirn, was sie leise grummelnd über sich ergehen ließ.

„Du hast den Freakschädel und ich hab das Vieh abgelichtet", triumphierend hielt er ihr das Tablet unter die Nase. Er schnappte sich eine Flasche Wein aus den Tüten und zog Amy hinter sich her. „Auf in die Bibliothek, jetzt gibt es Alienkunde für Anfänger."

„Ich bin mindestens schon Fortgeschrittene!", Amy hob den Alienkopf auf und folgte dem Master in die Bibliothek. Sie stellte Freitags Trophäe auf einen kleinen Tisch, machte es sich auf einem Sofa gemütlich und ließ sich drei dicke Bände der _Universellen Spezies Enzyklopädie_ auf den Schoß knallen.

„Aua", Amy nahm einen dicken Band und fing an, das hauchzarte Papier durchzublättern. „Warum gibt es das nicht doch als eBook? Was suchen wir eigentlich genau? Und werden wir zu meinen Lebzeiten mit der Suche fertig?"

„Der Tod ist was für andere Leute, Schatz", der Master drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie mitleidig an. „Jedenfalls nicht für mich ... für deinen Ehemann ja, aber das wissen wir ja bereits."

„Danke für dein Beileid, deine aufrichtige Anteilnahme", sagte Amy säuerlich und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Was denn?", verständnislos blickte er sie an. „Warum willst du noch lange um ihn weinen? Akzeptiere die Tatsachen, Amelia, und schau nach vorne!"

„Du hast leicht reden als Time Lord", wütend reckte sie ihr Kinn nach vorne. „Wenn du stirbst, regenerierst du einfach und lebst weiter."

„Und _wann_ sterbe ich?", eindringlich sah er sie an. „Dann, wenn alle anderen längst tot sind! Wenn alle, die mir lieb und teuer waren wieder zu Sternenstaub geworden sind! Deine Lebensspanne ist im Vergleich zu meiner die einer Stubenfliege! "

„Oh, dann wäre der Doctor doch der Richtige für dich!", fauchte Amy aufgebracht. „Geht zusammen sterben und beginnt einfach wieder von vorne!"

„Ich würde niemals mit dem Doctor meine Zeit vergeuden", der Master lächelte verschmitzt. „Ganz davon abgesehen, vertreibt sich der Doctor lieber die Zeit mit seinen menschlichen Schoßhündchen, als mit mir."

„Du vertreibst dir doch auch _nur_ deine Zeit mit mir?", Amy presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander. „Ach, ich vergaß... für euch Time Lords sind wir Menschen ja nur eine niedere Zivilisation ... austauschbare Spielobjekte oder Nahrungsmittel!"

„Richtig, Ginger Spice! Zumal ich nicht vor hatte, längere Zeit mir dir durch das Universum zu tingeln", der Master zuckte die Schultern und blätterte in seiner Enzyklopädie hin und her, nachdem er die Worte auf Amys Stirn gelesen und einen Blick auf sein Tablet geworfen hatte. „Schau dir die Bilder genau an, Karottenkopf, irgendwo muss das Vieh stecken!"

„Such es alleine, Master", Amy stand auf und schmiss ihm den Wälzer vor die Brust. „Das kannst du ja besonders gut, was? Alleine sein und seine Freunde vergraulen!"

Wütend stapfte Amy an ihm vorbei doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und zog sie zurück.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", schnauzte sie den Master verletzt an und versuchte sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu winden.

Der Master zog sie zu sich und es entstand eine nette kleine Rangelei, die der Master in vollen Zügen genoss. Amy schlug nach ihm und versuchte ihn zu treten, doch er kannte ein paar Kniffe und Griffe, um sie in die Mangel zu nehmen. Sie knurrte und fauchte wie eine Wildkatze und biss in seinen Arm, als er sie fest hielt.

„Amelia", lachte er leise an ihrem Ohr. „Nicht so wild, Schätzchen!"

Er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke und führte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Amy japste erschrocken nach Luft und fluchte leise.

„Du tust mir weh", zischte sie und der Master lachte wieder.

„Ach, tu ich das?", er steckte seine Nase in ihre Haare und drückte ihren ziemlich perfekten Körper fest an seinen. Amy versuchte nach hinten zu treten, doch es störte den Master nicht im Geringsten. Er zog ihre Arme in eine Verrenkung, so dass sie still stehen musste und betrachtete sie von der Seite herab. „Manchmal wirkt der Schmerz befreiend, Amelia."

Amy versuchte keine Schwäche zu zeigen, doch der Master spürte, wie sie innerlich zitterte. Er beugte sich an ihr Ohr hinab und biss vorsichtig in die zarte Knorpelhaut. Amy quiekte erschrocken auf.

„Siehst du", raunte er und biss erneut zu. Amy keuchte verwirrt auf und versuchte seinen Blick zu erhaschen. „Schmerzen bekämpft man mit Schmerzen... lass es raus, Süße!"

Der Master drehte Amy um und ließ sie los. Überlegen grinste er sie an und Amy taumelte an das Bücherregal. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bebend, als ob sie einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

„Ich _bin_ dein Freund, Amelia", er reichte ihr seine Hand und zwinkerte. „Vertraust du deinem Master?"

Amy blickte ihn misstrauisch an, griff dann aber nach seiner Hand.

„Und du hast Unrecht", sagte er leise und zog sie gedankenverloren näher an sich heran. „Ich kann nicht gut alleine sein... Aber es wird mir irgendwie immer auferlegt."

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten fasste Amy ihn im Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Sie presste ihre Lippen fordernd auf seine und schob ihn rückwärts auf das Sofa. Der Master fiel mit Amy auf dem Schoß in die Kissen und fasste sie bei den Schulten.

„Wouwouwou, was tust du da?", er blickte ehrlich überrascht in ihr entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!", keuchte sie außer Atem und beugte sich wieder über ihn. Seine Herzen gerieten außer Takt und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Oh, ich verstehe", seine Hände gruben sich in ihre roten Haare und legten das hübsche Gesicht frei. „Dein Mann ist tot und der Doctor lässt dich im Stich... dann hast du plötzlich Verwendung für den Master?"

„Du sagtest, ich soll meinen Kummer bekämpfen", Amy rümpfte trotzig die Nase und machte Anstalten von seinem Schoß zu rutschen, doch der Master hielt sie fest und drückte ihr Becken fest auf seines hinab.

„Ah, ah, aah! Wie böse du bist, Amelia", er lächelte sie verführerisch an. „Du böses, böses Mädchen!"

„Ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen", Amy runzelte verunsichert die Stirn, doch der Master lachte nur. „Ich dachte, nach all den offensichtlichen Avancen deinerseits..."

„Oh nein, nicht doch! Benutze mich, _Pondorica_ ", versicherte er ihr schmunzelnd. „Sei gewiss, ich bin durchaus bereit, unsere Freundschaft auf diese Weise zu... _vertiefen_."

Seine Hände fuhren ihre Taille hinauf und wanderten schließlich über den Rücken hinab zu ihrem Hintern.

„Doch wenn wir diesen Schritt jetzt gehen, mein Liebling, gibt es kein Zurück mehr", er knetete ihre Pobacken und entlockte ihr ein leises Seufzen. Zufrieden grinste er sie an und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Tue das nur, wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst... denn du weißt... ich bin kein netter Mann, und wenn ich ein Mal etwas bekommen habe, das mir gefällt, lasse ich es mir ungern wieder wegnehmen!"

Der Master bewegte ihr Becken rhythmisch über seine offensichtlichen Absichten und Amy beugte sich vor, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Der Master erwiderte voller Verlangen ihren Kuss und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Amys Hände fordernd unter sein Shirt wandern spürte.

Das war um Längen besser, als nur der beste Freund von Amelia Pond zu werden. Der Master lächelte unter Amys Küssen, bei dem Gedanken an den Doctor, wenn er herausfand, dass sein Schäfchen einen Master gefunden hatte.

Er drehte sich mit ihr herum, so dass sie unter ihm zu liegen kam und blickte leise lachend von oben auf sie herab. Ihre Augen waren nach wie vor geschwollen, doch ihr Mund war rosig und bereit, erneut in Besitz genommen zu werden. Amy schaute ihm tief in die Augen und ließ ihn näher kommen, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal diese verlangende Nähe gespürt hatte.

Es war egal.

Die TARDIS rauschte voller Energie und hob ab.


	17. Silence in the Library

17\. Silence in the Library

Die TARDIS landete sanft, doch niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren wann oder wo. Der Kontrollraum blieb einsam, doch die Energiesäule schimmerte erhaben vor sich her. Das Licht in der TARDIS glomm sanft vor sich hin und flackerte nicht ein einziges Mal.

In der Bibliothek lagen der Master und Amy nackt nebeneinander vor den dicken Wälzern und suchten die Nadel im Heuhaufen. Das Tablet zwischen ihnen zeigte die grässliche Fratze, die sie suchten, aber immer wieder vergaßen. Jedenfalls bis ihre Blicke auf die Stirn das jeweils anderen fielen und die Hinweise das Monster wieder ins Gedächtnis riefen.

„Du hast das Biest einfach so umgebracht", der Master schielte zu Amy, die verhalten grinste.

„Trauer und Wut scheinen eine gefährliche Kombination zu sein!"

„So wie wir!", er lachte leise und leckte sich voller Verlangen über die Lippen.

Amy rollte mit den Augen und griff nach ihrem Weinglas. Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und blätterte die mikroskopisch dünnen Seiten der Enzyklopädie um.

„Und welche Frage darf nun nicht beantwortet werden?"

Der Master schaute zu ihr und seufzte entnervt.

„Wir haben kein Ratequiz gespielt", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wandte sich seiner Ausgabe der _Universellen Spezies Enzyklopädie_ zu. „Die Stille wird kommen, blablabla, keine Antwort - keine Frage!"

„Macht es dich gar nicht neugierig, was dahinter stecken könnte?", Amy schaute den Master abenteuerlustig an.

„Das einzige, worauf ich neugierig bin, Amelia", er beugte sich zu ihr herüber, „sind _die_ Stellen deines Körpers, die ich noch nicht eingehend genug inspizieren konnte!"

„Denk an dein heißgeliebtes Zeitfixum, Master!"

„Genau...", er zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Zeit-Fick-um, Flammelia!"

Bei dieser Bemerkung entwich Amy prompt ein leises Stöhnen, was den Master dazu veranlasste, küssend über ihre Schultern und den Rücken hinab, zu ihrem Hintern zu wandern.

„Ich glaube, hier habe ich dich noch nicht küssen können", murmelte er und senkte seine Lippen auf die Falte zwischen Pobacke und Oberschenkel. Amy kicherte, da es sie offensichtlich kitzelte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Und daaaa habe ich dich noch nicht ausführlich genug küssen können!"

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren flachen Bauch, hoch zu ihren Brüsten und in ihr aufgeregtes Gesicht. Amy beobachtete ihn mit angehaltenem Atem dabei, wie seine Zunge genüsslich über seine Lippen fuhr, bevor er sie spielerisch über ihre Mitte gleiten ließ.

Amy schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurück auf das geöffnete Buch fallen, welches wie ein großes Kissen in ihrem Nacken lag. Ihre Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke, die ihnen als Polster auf dem Boden der Bibliothek diente, und ihre Füße wanderten auf seine Schultern.

Dem Master kam der Vergleich mit der Kirsche und ihrem Kern wieder in den Sinn, und er unterbrach sein Tun kurz um Amys bebenden Körper zu realisieren. Seine Finger erforschten spielerisch ihren Eingang und Amy keuchte auf, als er sie Stück für Stück in sie brachte.

Der Master beobachtete Amys Mienenspiel, während er seine Finger vorsichtig bewegte, um den richtigen Punkt zu finden. Als Amys Stirn sich in Falten legte und sie die Luft ruckartig durch die Nase ausatmete, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er angekommen war. Er widmete sich diesem Gebiet intensiv mit seinen Fingern und entlockte Amy die schönsten Klänge. Als er schließlich auch noch seine Lippen an ihren Innenschenkeln in Position brachte, kam sie aus wollüstigem Seufzen nicht mehr heraus.

Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Haare, nur um dann wieder Halt in der losen Decke zu suchen. Amys Stöhnen wurde tiefer und lauter, die Bewegungen seiner Finger härter und zielführender. Als sie sich fest um seine Finger schloss und ihm ihr Becken entgegen hob, schaute der Master auf und beobachtete sie zufrieden dabei, wie ihr Körper impulsartig zuckte und das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss. Die roten Haare lagen wie ein See aus Lava um ihren Kopf und verliehen Amy einen fast surrealen Anblick.

Langsam holte der Master seine Finger aus ihren Falten und leckte genüsslich ihren süßen Saft von ihnen ab.

„Neugierde befriedigt?", flüsterte Amy benommen und blinzelte ins dämmrige Licht der Bibliothek.

„Oh, zumindest für die nächsten zwei bis drei Seiten", der Master warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf die dicken Wälzer und legte sich grinsend neben Amy auf die unordentliche Decke.

„Meinst du, es gibt noch mehr von dieser gruseligen Bestie?", Amy schmiegte sich an ihn ran und blätterte ein Seite um.

„Wenn du dich noch enger an mich presst, werden wir es nie heraus finden, Karottenkopf", der Master ließ seine Hand erneut über ihren Körper wandern und Amy drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Sie küsste ihn und lächelte dann.

„Wann ist _nie_?"

„Keine Ahnung", wisperte der Master an ihren Lippen. „Seit ich dich kenne, hat Zeit irgendwie ihre Bedeutung verloren."

Er küsste sie und zog sie unter sich, während er mit seinen Knien ihre Beine auseinander schob. Amys Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinab auf seine festen Pobacken, in die sie sich herzhaft hinein krallte und ihm ein leises Knurren entlockte. Sie zog den Master zu sich herunter und umschlang sein Becken mit ihren Beinen. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihren Hintern und hob ihn leicht an, um sie mit Leichtigkeit in Besitz nehmen zu können.

Amys Körper bebte und der Master kam nicht umhin, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie seine Stöße sie erneut an den Rand der Wahrnehmung trieben. Mal nahm er sie fester und mal versenkte er sich langsam und zärtlich in ihr. Mal spielte er nur an ihrem Eingang herum, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick so tief wie möglich in sie zu schieben. Amy wimmerte dann sehnsüchtig und krümmte sich ihm in Ekstase entgegen. Der Master liebte dieses Wechselspiel, welches ihr Gesicht in den unterschiedlichsten Facetten präsentierte.

Amy stöhnte und öffnete ihre glänzenden Augen einen Spalt.

„Ja... jaaa...", hauchte sie und krallte sich in seine Schultern. „Gib's mir, Master!"

Der Master keuchte laut auf und kam ihrer Aufforderung umgehend nach. Seine Stöße wurden hart und gnadenlos, als er die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Amy schrie unter ihm, und er wusste nicht, ob vor Schmerz oder Lust. Vielleicht auch beides, aber das war ihm so was von egal. Seine Hände griffen in ihren roten Schopf, sein Mund legte sich auf ihren und seine Herzen waren sich absolut uneinig, in welchem Tempo sie nun pochen sollten. Der Master sah bunte Sternchen hinter den Lidern flackern und spürte, wie Amys Nägel über seine Seiten kratzten. Sie hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen, er bäumte sich auf und folgte kurz nach ihr in die süße Erlösung.

Amy und der Master lagen schwer atmend ineinander verschlungen zwischen den Büchern. Nach einer Weile richtete er sich zitternd auf und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. Amy rollte sich auf den Bauch und schielte grinsend zu ihm hoch.

„Ich sollte ein schlechtes Gewissen haben", murmelte sie und zog verzweifelt ihre feinen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Aber es fehlt."

„Warum denn?", grinste der Master und klatschte Amy mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern. „Weil du den Doctor mit seinem besten Freund hintergehst? Oder weil du erst vor ein paar Stunden erfahren hast, dass dein Mann in der aktuellen Zeitlinie nicht mehr am Leben ist?"

„Wahrscheinlich wegen beidem", Amy rieb sich über ihr Hinterteil und sah den Master skeptisch an. „Du bist sein bester Freund?"

„Mal mehr, mal weniger", zwinkerte er und betrachtete lächelnd Amys nackten Körper. „Im Moment wohl eher... weniger... "

„Das tut mir leid, aber hattest du nicht gesagt, du würdest niemals deine Zeit mit dem Doctor vergeuden?", Amy blickte ihn erschrocken an, doch der Master lachte nur auf.

„Dir brauch gar nichts leidtun, Amelia", er streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Kopf und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich dieses innige Gefühl der Zuneigung nur einbildete. „Die Freundschaft zwischen mir und dem Doctor ist... kompliziert. Ziemlich komplex und älter als deine mickrige Zivilisation. Mach dir nichts draus!"

„Nicht doch...", flüsterte sie augenrollend und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Wo waren all seine Rachegelüste und Mordgedanken? Wo der Drang, Planeten zu erobern und sich zum Herrscher einer Galaxie aufzuschwingen? Einen Krieg anzuzetteln oder einfach nur eine tückische List, um dem Doctor eins auszuwischen... Der Gedanke daran, wie er seine Freundschaft mit Amy als Racheplan missbrauchen wollte, war ziemlich ernüchternd.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master fasste sich an die Schläfen und trommelte seinen Takt, um klarer zu denken. Er versuchte sich die Szene auszumalen, wie Amy dem Doctor Vorwürfe machen würde und dann ihn, den Master, als besten Freund - halt, nein! - Bettgenossen loben würde.

Doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Es lag wohl daran, dass ihm diese Freundschaft zu Amy Hoffnung gab. Und tatsächlich mehr Bedeutung erlangt hatte, als ihm vor ein paar Tagen noch lieb gewesen war.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Er hatte jetzt Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Amy war seine Melodie, die hervorragend mit seinem Rhythmus harmonierte. Durch sie konnte er seinen Zwang nicht mehr als Last empfinden, sondern als Bestandteil seines Selbst, den sie so selbstverständlich hinnahm.

Sie war seine Schwäche. Doch sich dies einzugestehen, fühlte sich stärker an, als irgendetwas anderes.

Der Master beugte sich vor und küsste Amy die Stirn.

„Danke", er legte seinen Kopf an ihren und sie griff nach seiner Hand. „Danke, dass du da bist."


	18. Love and Monsters

18\. Love and Monsters

Irgendwann steckten der Master und Amy die Nase aus der TARDIS, die sich in einen großen Felsblock verwandelt hatte. Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wie lange sie sich tatsächlich in den privaten Räumen aufgehalten hatten. Waren es nur Stunden oder bereits Tage gewesen?

„Vier Monate!?", geschockt starrte Amy auf das Tablet und der Master kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Anscheinend ist für uns die Zeit innerhalb der TARDIS anders abgelaufen, als hier draußen", er runzelte die Stirn und tippte erneut auf dem Tablet herum. „Gesamtreisedauer seit Wiederinbetriebnahme der TARDIS... sechs Monate?!"

„Wir sind allerhöchstens eine Woche unterwegs", Amy starrte ihn geschockt an.

„Ich kann es mir nur mit dem Riss in Raum und Zeit erklären, der das ganze ein bisschen durcheinander bringt."

„Ein _bisschen_?", höhnte Amy und rollte mit den Augen. „Wir haben monatelang miteinander ... also... und sollen das nicht gemerkt haben?"

„Na ja... unsere Vorräte haben für mehrere Wochen ausgereicht...", er drückte Amy an sich und presste ihr einen verlangenden Kuss auf die Lippen. „Wir hätten es durchaus merken sollen, aber Zeit ist unberechenbar, Schätzchen", der Master grinste zufrieden. „Und dann, wenn es am schönsten ist, geht sie um so schneller an einem vorbei."

„Sechs Monate", Amy raufte sich die Haare und entwand sich seiner Umarmung. „Wie kann das sein?"

„Zeit ist nicht linear", der Master zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern. „Sie ist wacklig und eine unbestimmbare Variable. Erinnere dich an den Zeitsumpf am Ende des Universums, Süße. Vielleicht kam es uns nur wie ein paar Stunden vor, dabei saugte er uns kostbare Lebenszeit ab! A propos saugen..."

„Master", grinste Amy, verzog gespielt das Gesicht und boxte ihn in die Seite. Der Master lachte kurz auf und streckte sich, so dass seine Knochen knackten. „Wir haben andere Probleme und du denkst wieder nur an das Eine?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich sehr sehr vielfältig", zwinkerte er und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

Amys Magen knurrte laut und erinnerte sie daran, weswegen sie beide ganz besonnen, einen Ausflug außerhalb der TARDIS beschlossen hatten. Die Vorräte der letzten Reiseziele waren jedenfalls aufgebraucht und nach diversen körperlichen Höchstleistungen, forderten die leeren Energiereserven nun Tribut.

„Sieht nicht aus, als ob es hier eine Fressmeile gibt", Amy blickte enttäuscht über die Wüste, die sich in rostigen Erdtönen vor ihnen erstreckte. „Egal, wie lange wir jetzt tatsächlich in der TARDIS waren, es wäre schön, wenn wir hier etwas zu trinken fänden!"

„Ich hoffe, es gibt überhaupt etwas Trink- oder Essbares auf diesem Planeten", der Master schloss seine Arme um Amy und biss in ihre Schulter. „Ansonsten muss ich dich doch noch fressen!"

„Oh ja", gurrte Amy und blickte ihn mit diesem sensationellen Blick an, der seine Beine weich werden ließ. „Friss mich mit Haut und Haar, Master!"

„Das werde ich, Süße", der Master gab ihr einen Kuss und schob das verlangende Gefühl beiseite, sie gleich wieder in die TARDIS zu zerren und auf dem Kontrollpult zu nehmen. Aber er merkte sich diese Vision für später.

„Nun denn", er trat hinaus auf den unwirtlichen Planeten, umrundete mit dem Tablet in der Hand den langweiligen TARDIS-Felsblock und seufzte entnervt auf. „Hier ist nichts. Eine nette Atmosphäre, eine ulkige Schwerkraft aber ansonsten..."

Amy spähte in alle Richtungen, doch außer endlos scheinender Wüste und sengender Hitze, die von einer viel zu nahen Sonne strahlte, gab es nichts zu entdecken.

„Warum sollte die TARDIS uns ausgerechnet hier absetzen?", grübelte Amy. „Ist sie jetzt so eifersüchtig, dass sie uns verrecken lassen will?"

„Das glaube ich nicht", der Master kratzte sich über sein Kinn, wo die Stoppeln sich langsam zu einem vollwertig anerkannten Bart verwuchsen. „Und außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass die TARDIS besser fliegt, wenn wir... nicht streiten..."

Der Master grinste breit und Amy warf ihm zwinkernd eine Kusshand zu.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die TARDIS und ich sind miteinander verbunden, so konnte ich ihren Riss im Herzen auf Artron-Ebene feststellen", murmelte der Master. „Ich kann ihr Energie zuführen, das tut ihr gut. Aber wenn meine Energie nicht entsprechend angereichert ist, dann bringt es ihr nichts."

„Und das passiert, wenn wir... uns _vertragen_?", grinste Amy.

„Ich denke, dass es so ist", er schaute sie mit geneigtem Kopf an und grinste verschlagen. „Meine Seele war noch nie so frei, mein Schatz."

„Weil ich sie dir aus dem Leib gevögelt habe."

„Mein Rhythmus war noch nie so... na ja... rhythmisch halt..."

„Kein Wunder, bei meinem Taktgefühl", Amy zwinkerte verwegen und hielt sich die Hand über die Stirn, um besser in die Ferne blicken zu können.

„Und das wird auch die TARDIS spüren. Eifersucht hin oder her, sie hat dich doch bereits... ins Herz geschlossen."

„Du Weichei", Amy schluckte bei seinen Worten und unterdrückte ein gerührtes Schniefen. „Ich hätte dir wohl doch den Gnadenstoß geben sollen."

Ihre Finger glitten über seine Stirn mit den verblassten Worten und er lachte leise.

„Diesen Stoß hab ich dir lieber immer und immer wieder gegeben..."

„Dann hoffe ich, dass wir den Riss schnell geheilt kriegen, bevor ich noch hinein gestoßen werde", scherzte Amy und der Master blickte tief in ihre Augen. Ein lauwarmer Wind kam auf und umspielte ihr einsames Wüstencamp.

„Um dich davor zu beschützen", er blickte sie ernst an, „würde ich alles tun."

„Alles?"

„Ja", log er und überlegte sich bereits Alternativmethoden. „Ich würde dich zurück in die Zeit und nach Hause zu deinem Mann bringen, wenn es dich retten würde."

„Zu Hause ist, wo das Herz ist", Amy schaute den Master traurig an. „Ich bin wohl schon lange zu Hause, Master."

Amy schloss die Augen, der Master betrachtete sie nachdenklich und versuchte die Ausmaße ihres Zeitfixums zu ergründen. Amelia Pond gab ihm alles, was sie besaß. Freiwillig gab sie ihm ihr Leben und womöglich noch ihre Liebe, ohne zu ahnen, was doch eigentlich für ein Monster in ihm stecken konnte. Der Master dachte über seine vergangenen Machenschaften nach. Erde erobern, Doctor ärgern, Kriege anzetteln, Universum zerstören... vielleicht war es an der Zeit gekommen, einfach damit aufzuhören und zu versuchen glücklich zu sein.

„Falls eines dieser Monster hier auftauchen sollte, sehen wir es zumindest schon von Weitem", Amy drehte sich um sich selbst. „Was nichts an der Tatsache ändert, dass wir hier verdursten werden."

Der Master zückte sein Tablet und scannte erneut die Gegend ab, ohne neue Daten zu erhalten.

„Dieser Planet hat eine Atmosphäre, die Leben zulässt. Und wenn hier oben niemand ist", er schaute Amy lehrerhaft an, „dann werden sie wohl alle unten sein!"

„Silurianer?"

„Nee", er schüttelte den Kopf, „nicht in diesem Teil der Galaxie. Ich denke aufgrund der Tatsache, dass wir uns zeitlich relativ kurz nach dem Urknall befinden, gibt es hier bestenfalls amphibienähnliche Spezies."

„Hast du eine Schaufel dabei?", Amy bohrte mit dem Fuß im Sand herum und der Master lachte.

„Das wäre ja zu einfach", sagte er und stutzte im nächsten Moment. „Aber da wir anscheinend hier irgendetwas erledigen sollen... ich seh mal, was ich finden kann!"

Er stieg in die TARDIS, die leise vor sich her brummte und einen zufriedenen Eindruck machte.

„Du hast dir auch nichts dabei gedacht, was?", er streichelte über die Steuerkonsole und die TARDIS schnurrte. „Anscheinend bist du durch den Riss so manipuliert, dass du auch nicht entscheiden kannst, wohin wir dürfen, oder?"

Das Licht flackerte zustimmend und der Master klopfte seinen Takt.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Ich werde das doofe Gefühl nicht los, dass Tasha Lem da irgendwie mehr mit drin hängt, als sie mir weismachen wollte!", murmelte er und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die TARDIS böse Funken schlug.

„Amelia", rief der Master und sie kam herein. „Ich habe einen Verdacht."

„Was genau meinst du?"

„Wer dich entführt hat und wer hinter diesem Plan stecken könnte", er hob warnend den Finger. „Komm, wir schauen noch Mal in die Bibel."

„Die Bibel?", Amy starrte ihn an, als hätte er ein paar Schrauben locker. „Die wird doch erst quasi in der Neuzeit auf der Erde verfasst!"

„Ach, doch nicht diese Pseudogeschichte der Erdlinge", der Master rollte mit den Augen und ging schnurstracks in die Bibliothek. Auf dem Boden standen leere Weingläser und Flaschen herum, es lagen leere Gebäcktüten auf dem Tisch und die Decke auf dem Boden wies verräterische Flecken auf. Von einem Abstelltischchen aus blickte Freitag mit toten Augen in den Raum und wirkte ziemlich fehl am Platz.

Der Master ging an den langen Regalen entlang und zog einen unscheinbaren Band heraus.

„Wenigstens nicht so dick, wie die Enzyklopädie", Amy spähte über seine Schulter in das Buch. Der Master blätterte hin und her und fand ein Bild von Tasha Lem.

„Kennst du die?"

„Nein", sagte Amy und runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist das?"

„Das ist Tasha Lem", der Master reichte ihr das Buch und Amy schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Diese Freundin des Doctors?"

„Eine _Freundin_ , ja", nickte der Master. „Eine Freundin, die mir meine TARDIS manipuliert hat und offensichtlich ein falsches Spiel mit mir spielt. Sie ist die Mutter Oberin des Päpstlichen Großrechners in der Neuen Kirche."

„Neue Kirche?", Amy gab ihm mit skeptischem Blick das Buch zurück.

„Oh, sie wird in ferner Zukunft euch Menschen vor Gefahren im ganzen Universum beschützen", erklärte der Master und rieb sich nachdenklich den Kopf. „Und ich frage mich, ob sie uns beide zusammen gebracht hat, um das Universum vor uns zu beschützen? Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe..."

„Wir sind doch nicht gefährlich?", empörte sich Amy und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Oh, sag das nicht, _Pondorica_ ", zwinkerte der Master. „Ich habe schon eine Menge Dreck am stecken... wer weiß, was wir in der Zukunft verbocken werden? Da ist es doch viel netter, zwei Bösewichte miteinander zu verkuppeln, damit sie sooooo mit einander beschäftigt sind, um gar nicht erst auf böse Gedanken zu kommen."

„Ich bin kein Bösewicht", grollte Amy, „aber ich könnte bei dieser dämlichen Logik glatt zu einem mutieren!"

„Ah, so gefällst du mir!", lachte der Master. „Master und _Pondorica!"_

„Master und Mistress", korrigierte Amy augenzwinkernd doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Glaubst du wirklich, der Doctor hat uns beide verraten und an diese Kirche ausgeliefert?"

„Das ist nicht seine Art", sagte der Master schnell. „Aber wer weiß, wie er in Zukunft so tickt? Wie seine letzte Regeneration sein wird?"

„Wie meinst du das, Master?"

„Der Doctor befindet sich nach meinen Berechnungen zufolge im letzten Stadium seines Regenerationszyklus. Wenn er jetzt stirbt, dann stirbt er endgültig. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre ein neuer Zyklus durch die Gnade des Hohen Rats von Gallifrey, aber die habe ich alle zur Hölle geschickt."

„Woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Hab selbst nen neuen Zyklus von den Pfeifen geschenkt bekommen."

Amy machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und der Master blickte ebenso fassungslos an die dicht gestopften Bücherreihen vor ihm.

„Er sichert die Zukunft ab", sagte Amy trocken. „Vor uns. Eine Zukunft, in der der Doctor nicht mehr da sein wird, um dich oder mich bei irgendetwas Schlimmen aufhalten zu können."

„Er wird sterben, und weiß es", flüsterte der Master und sackte in sich zusammen. „Der letzte freie Time Lord wird sterben, Amelia. Und es wird sich die Hölle wieder auftun!"

„Das dürfen wir nicht zu lassen!", Amy hockte sich neben den Master und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Wir müssen irgendwie zu ihm finden und ihm helfen! Und ihn davon überzeugen, dass es verantwortungslos von ihm ist, uns dieser Kirche auszusetzen!"

„Wenn er es denn tut...", zweifelte der Master.

„Ich möchte wissen, warum er mich aufgibt", in Amys Augen standen die Tränen. „Mein zerlumpter Doctor..."

„Der Doctor gibt niemals auf, Amelia", er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wir werden sehen, inwiefern wir zum Spielball von irgendjemandem geworden sind. Es sind reine Spekulationen..."

„... oder bittere Erkenntnisse."


	19. The Beast below

19\. The Beast below

Amy und der Master machten an einem steilen Hang seltsame Vögel aus, die sich durch den Sand bewegten, wie sie es sonst nur am Himmel taten. Wie Delphine sprangen sie durch die Dünen und flatterten dabei anmutig mit ihren Flügeln.

„Amphibien, ja?", Amy warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und der Master zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwas im Frühstadium", winkte er lässig ab und blickte in den Himmel, an dem dunkle Wolken aufzogen. „Verdursten werden wir jedenfalls nicht. Die Wüste lebt!"

„Was du nicht sagst", grinste Amy und zeigte aufgeregt in die Wolken. „Master, schau nur! Da sind Wale!"

„Sternenwale", fasziniert betrachtete er das Aufziehen einer gigantischen Herde dieser majestätischen Geschöpfe, die sich mit schwereloser Leichtigkeit am Himmel bewegten und durch die Sphärenschichten tauchten.

„Ein Wunder", hauchte Amy, „wenn man bedenkt, dass ich damals in der Zukunft den letzten seiner Art getroffen habe..."

Ein aufgeregtes Kreischen riss sie aus ihrer Beobachtung. Der Master hatte drei der kleinen Vögel aus dem Sand gefangen, und hielt die flatternden Biester kopfüber an den Beinen fest.

„Ich hoffe da sind nicht nur Federn dran", skeptisch betrachtete er seinen Fang und riss einem Vogel nach dem anderen den Kopf ab.

„Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass die Nahrungssuche mit dir so pragmatisch abläuft", Amy seufzte und betrachtete mitleidig die weggeworfenen Köpfe. „Aber ich habe Hunger."

„Fressen oder gefressen werden", zwinkerte der Master.

„So wohl als auch", zwinkerte Amy zurück und sie lachten viel auf dem Rückweg zur TARDIS, die auf einer kleinen Anhöhe thronte.

Unterwegs fingen sie noch ein paar mehr dieser unerfahrenen Vögel, die jedes Mal angeschossen kamen, wenn sie einen Finger in den Sand steckten und wie einen Wurmköder leicht hin und her bewegten.

Sie bereiteten die Vögel in der TARDIS-Küche zu, schoben sie in den Ofen und Amy schaute kopfschüttelnd in die leere Vorratskammer, in der lediglich ein paar letzte, überlebenswichtige Wasserkanister standen.

„Sollten wir jemals wieder auf einen bewohnten Planeten stoßen, kaufen wir diesen leer."

„Wir kaufen nichts, wir werden es uns erobern!", widersprach der Master gut gelaunt.

„Ach, Master", grinste Amy. „Erobere lieber mich."

Der Master zog Amy ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sich rüber und küsste sie wild. Er hob sie auf die Arbeitsplatte und stülpte ihr das Shirt über den Kopf. Amy ließ sich rückwärts sinken, während er ihren Bauch mit Küssen übersäte und an ihrer Hose nestelte.

Seine Hand fuhr in ihren Slip und Amy stöhnte auf, als es laut Pling! macht. Der Master rief sich zur Besinnung und Amy schoss auf die Beine zurück.

„Essen ist fertig", sagte er und beiden lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als sie die kleinen Brathähnchen aus dem Ofen holten. „Zum Nachtisch nehme ich dann dich, mein Zuckerstück!"

Die kleinen Wachtel ähnlichen Vögel schmeckten wie Fisch. Amy blickte beim ersten Bissen irritiert, aber dann ließ sie es sich schmecken.

„Ob ein Sternenwal dann nach Hühnchen schmeckt?", sinnierte sie und rieb sich über den Bauch.

„Willst du einen Wal jagen?", der Master zog fragend die Augenbrauen empor. „Du weißt, irgendwann werden sie ausgestorben sein."

„Und ich will nicht damit anfangen", schüttelte Amy den Kopf bei dem Gedanken an diese wundervollen Wesen.

„Das dauert noch Milliarden von Jahren, Süße", schmunzelte der Master und leckte den letzten kleinen Knochen ab. „Jetzt zu dir..."

Amy warf ihm einen koketten Augenaufschlag zu und kam ihm entgegen. So voller neuer Energie ließ es sich viel angenehmer miteinander aushalten.

„Was mache ich jetzt mit dir", der Master nahm Amys Kinn in die Hand und betrachtete die Rothaarige unentschlossen. „Lasse ich dich erst Mal meinen Schwanz lecken, oder lecke ich dich? Nehme ich dich hier auf dem Küchentisch, oder fessle ich dich ans Bett? Vorderes Loch, hinteres Loch? Oder beide?"

„Gleichzeitig?", Amys Augen weiteten sich überrascht und der Master lachte auf.

„Was ist, Herzchen?", er küsste sie schnell und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Es gibt noch so viele Möglichkeiten, seine Gelüste auszuleben und neue zu entdecken... habe keine Angst, Schätzchen!"

„Nennen wir es gesundes Misstrauen", sie lächelte, doch der Master spürte ihre Verunsicherung.

„Ich würde dir niemals weh tun", hauchte er an ihrem Ohr und Amy atmete erleichtert aus. „Es sei denn, du willst es so!"

„Warum sollte ich das wollen?", meinte Amy spielerisch und wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Ja, warum solltest du das wollen, Amelia?", der Master leckte sich über die Lippen und schaute sie belustigt an. „Ich bin der Master, und dich hat keiner gefragt!"

Er fing Amys ausholende Hand kurz vor seiner Wange ab und seine Augen blitzten kampfeslustig auf.

„Du böses Mädchen", er bugsierte sie Richtung Küchentisch und verdrehte ihre Hände auf den Rücken, so dass Amy vor Schmerzen aufschrie.

„Master, was soll der Scheiß?", fauchte Amy und der Master vergriff sich in ihrem roten Haarschopf, um sie auf den Tisch runter zu drücken.

„Ruhe jetzt, Liebes", sagte er zärtlich und machte sich mit einer Hand an Amys Hose zu schaffen, während er sie mit der anderen weiterhin auf den Tisch gedrückt hielt.

„Lass mich los!", brüllte Amy und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Der Master lachte leise und zog ihr die Hose über die Hüften.

„Sieh nur, wie feucht du schon bist", er ließ seine Finger durch ihre Schamlippen fahren und roch daran, wie ein Sommelier es mit einem Weinkorken getan hätte. „Aaaaah, du bist reif, Amelia!"

„Master!", rief Amy empört, doch schon ein paar Momente später presste sich seine geschwollene Eichel fordernd an ihren Eingang. Amy stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und der Master legte sich auf ihren Rücken.

„Willst du, dass ich dich nehme?", zischte er in ihr Ohr und Amy erzitterte unter ihm. „Willst du mich, Amelia?"

Amy atmete bebend ein und schloss die Augen.

„Ja, Master!"

Er spreizte mit seinen Fingern ihre Vulva und drang tief in sie ein. Der Widerstand ihrer empfindlichen Häute ließ sie beide entrückt aufkeuchen. Der Master verharrte einen stillen Moment in ihr und versuchte den süßen Schwindel, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, zu beherrschen.

Er richtete sich auf und positionierte sich hinter Amy, die mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch lag und hektisch Sauerstoff in ihre Lungen pumpte. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Hüften und er begann sie zu nehmen. Amy schrie auf, da er unerwartet tief in sie eindrang. Er spürte ihre Grenzen und stieß wie von Sinnen drauf los.

„Au, scheiße, verdammt!", brüllte Amy und hielt sich an der Tischkante fest. Ihr Gesicht wechselte die Farbe und ihr Ausdruck wurde zunehmend leidenschaftlicher. „Oh, scheiße, ja, ja, jaaa!"

Der Master versenkte sich in ihr, so tief er konnte und trieb sie beide über die Grenze der Wahrnehmung. Amy zuckte unter ihm auf und er fiel fast schon auf sie herab. Er stützte sich im letzten Moment keuchend auf der Tischplatte ab und sackte schließlich über ihr zusammen. Sein Gesicht vergrub er an ihrem Nacken und atmete den berauschenden Duft ihrer Lust ein. Aus allen Poren stieg er ihm entgegen und es war wohl das wirkungsvollste Aphrodisiakum, was der Master je wahrgenommen hatte. Sein Verlangen nach Amy wuchs sekündlich und anstatt sich von seinem Orgasmus zu erholen, begann er erneut sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Amy stöhnte auf, griff zu ihm nach hinten, doch ihre Hände fanden ihn nicht. Der Master erwischte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie neben Amys Kopf auf den Tisch hinab.

„Oh, _Pondorica_ ", raunte er mit krächzender Stimme. „Welches gefährliche Geheimnis verbirgst du nur?"

Amy versucht sich zu ihm umzudrehen und seinen Blick zu erhaschen, doch es gelang ihr offensichtlich nicht. Der Master stieß sich leidenschaftlich in ihren feuchten Schoß und beugte sich einnehmend über ihren Körper.

„Ich werde dir dieses Geheimnis noch entlocken", versprach er mit flüsternder Stimme und Amy erbebte erneut unter ihm. „So ist es recht, meine Schöne... reise mit mir zu den Sternen!"


	20. Paradise Towers

20\. Paradise Towers

Die TARDIS landete holprig und warf den Master und Amy, die erschöpft von ihrem intensiven Aufeinandertreffen auf dem Küchentisch eingenickt waren, unsanft auf den Boden.

„Was zur Hölle?", Amy rappelte sich benommen auf und der Master rieb sich grinsend den brummenden Schädel.

„Was sollte das?", zischte sie aufgebracht und krallte sich in seinen Kragen. „Einen Moment lang hatte ich richtig Angst vor dir!"

„Oh, das ist gut", zwinkerte der Master und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Fürchte mich, Amelia, und ich lerne dich zu lieben."

„Freak", stieß sie aus und zog sich ihre Hosen hoch, die immer noch in ihren Kniekehlen hingen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür der TARDIS und der Master hielt das Tablet aus dem Spalt. Es piepte kurz und er zog es zurück, warf einen Blick auf die Daten und runzelte die Stirn.

„Sieben Monate Gesamtreisedauer und wir sind immer noch hier!", sagte er ungläubig. „Darillium, Darillium... irgendwas sagt mir dieser Planet doch..."

„Klingt wie Delirium", meinte Amy und stapfte missmutig an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Ihr Gang war leicht schwankend und sie fluchte leise. „Ich fühle mich wund! Wenn du nicht sanfter bist beim nächsten Mal, wird das nix!"

„Amelia", der Master folgte ihr grinsend aus der TARDIS, „du vergisst zwei wichtige Tatsachen!"

„Die da wären?"

„Meinen Schwanz und dein Arschloch!"

Amy rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte grinsend ihre lange Mähne.

„Wenn dir ein Weg verwehrt wird, tut sich ein anderer auf", zwinkerte der Master. „Altes Sprichwort von Sonstwo aus der Galaxie Nebenan."

Amy blickte ihn belustigt an und stakste um den TARDIS-Felsblock. Die Wüste hatte sich kaum verändert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie auf einem ziemlich hohen Bergplateau gelandet waren. Fast surreal wirkte der schmal aufragende Grat, wie eine gigantische Wand, die man einfach in die Ebene gebaut hatte. Und in der Mitte stand die TARDIS, die leise vor sich her summte.

„Gigantisch", hauchte Amy und kniete sich neugierig an den Rand des senkrecht abfallenden Berghangs. „Als wäre dieses Massiv einfach in die Erde gerammt worden."

„Wohl eher ihr entwachsen", grübelte der Master. „So wie es aussieht ist das hier nur die ziemlich hässliche und platte Spitze eines viel größeren Berges, der unterhalb des Wüstensands schlummert. Wie bei einem Eisberg!"

Der Ausblick auf die Ebene und den Canyon war faszinierend, sah man hier und da einige der komischen Sandvögel wie Delfine durch die Dünen tauchen und springen. Am wolkenlosen Himmel glomm nur die gigantische Sonne. Die Wale waren mit ihrer Regenwolke wohl um den langsam rotierenden Planeten unterwegs.

„Wann sind wir eigentlich?", fragte Amy und bohrte ihr Kinn in seine Schulter, um einen Blick aufs Tablet zu erhaschen.

„Es ist derselbe Tag", seufzte der Master und starrte auf sein Tablet. „Aber die Nächte und Tage auf Darillium dauern vierundzwanzig Erdenjahre."

„Wir haben bis jetzt immer einen Tag oder eine Nacht irgendwo verbracht", sagte Amy alarmiert. „Heißt das, die TARDIS lässt uns jetzt hier vierundzwanzig Jahre auf den Abflug warten?"

„Möglich wäre es", der Master lächelte Amy aufmunternd an. „Und selbst wenn... wir würden diese beknackten Vögel bis zum Abwinken essen, oder auch mal einen Wal. Und immer wieder würde ich dich nehmen und dabei beobachten, wie du dich selbst verlierst... und es würde mir nie langweilig dabei werden."

Amy schaute ihn belustigt an und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie trat auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm in die Arme schließen.

„Du vergisst dabei nur eines, Master", sagte sie ernst an seiner Brust geschmiegt. „Ich werde schneller älter als du, und am Ende dieser vierundzwanzig Jahre werde ich nicht mehr so sein wie jetzt."

„Du bleibst immer du", er gab ihr einen tröstenden Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Du Weichei", Amy schluchzte auf und krallte sich am Master fest, der sie schützend in den Armen hielt.

„Vierundzwanzig Jahre in dieser Einöde", murmelte der Master und blickte in die sengende Sonne. „ _Was_ könnte man anstellen?"

„Falls wir den Abstieg von hier oben schaffen, leben wie die Urzeitmenschen", schniefte Amy und der Master lachte nur.

„Ach, die waren doch nur ein Experiment!", er winkte gelangweilt ab. „Es gab so viele Hochkulturen auf der schönen Erde... eine Schande eigentlich, dass so eine kriegerische Rasse, wie deine, die Vorherrschaft erlangen konnte."

„Ach, das sagt der Richtige!", Amy knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Ich denke in der Kriegsführung stehen sich weder die Menschen noch die Time Lords Gallifreys in nichts nach!"

„Bis auf dass die Time Lords gebannt werden konnten", merkte der Master an und warf sich stolz in die Brust. „Abgesehen, von ein - zwei Exemplaren."

„Vierundzwanzig Jahre", murmelte Amy und blickte in den Himmel. „Ohne Dunkelheit, Pizza und Mojitos."

„Aaaaber mit einem Master", er wirbelte sie umher und Amy kicherte. „Und deswegen, werden es vierundzwanzig gute Jahre."

„Meinetwegen auch achtundvierzig Jahre", lächelte Amy in seinen Armen. „Denn wer den Tag nutzt, wird die Nacht brauchen."

Der Master küsste Amy und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Er strich mit seinen Daumen über ihre feinen Augenbrauen und über ihre Schläfen. Seine Hände fuhren durch ihr rotes Haar und über ihren Nacken das Rückgrat hinab, bis sie auf ihrem Hintern zu liegen kamen.

„Oh, _Pondorica_ ", seufzte er ergeben.

Amy griff nach seinen Händen und führte sie an ihre Lippen. Der Wind wirbelte ihre Haare umher und peitschte lange Strähnen durch ihre Gesichter.

„Master", wisperte Amy entsetzt und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Sag mal, weinst du?"

„Nein, ist nur der Wind", sagte er ausweichend und blinzelte hektisch.

„Es ist nie nur so was, wie der Wind", sagte Amy und fuhr ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den etwas zotteligen Bart.

„Dann... weiß ich es auch nicht", sagte der Master räuspernd, schloss die Augen und zog Amy dicht an sich heran.

„Weichei", Amy suchte lächelnd seine Lippen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Das unregelmäßige Hämmern in seiner Brust machte ihn schwach und angreifbar, aber der Master wusste, dass er nicht mehr ohne diese starke Schwäche leben wollte.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Die TARDIS gab ein warnendes Brummen von sich, die Felsenfassade vibrierte und die Tarnung flackerte wie ein schlechtes Hologramm vor sich hin. Die dröhnenden Klosterglocken drangen mit einem Mal aus der geöffneten Tür, und der Master wich mit Amy an der Hand erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Boden unter ihnen zitterte, so dass der Wüstensand leichte Wellen schlug und kleine Kieselsteine anfingen zu hüpfen.

Und dann passierte es.

Aus der TARDIS rauschte ein gewaltiger, senkrechter Blitz empor, der sie in der Mitte spaltete und dann durch den gigantischen Berg in den Abgrund jagte. Die Erde bebte, die Felsen stoben auseinander und der Master schmiss sich schützend über Amys Körper. Sie landeten unsanft auf dem Boden und spürten, wie der Berg durch die Explosion entzwei riss. Ein Schauer aus Felsbrocken und Dreck fiel klumpig auf sie hinab und sie robbten an den äußeren Rand des Bergplateaus, weg von der Detonationsstelle. Große Steinsbrocken rutschten immer wieder in die Tiefe und schlugen mit lautem Getöse unten auf, was durch das verbliebene Massiv zu wummern schien. Der schmale Berggrat war komplett verwüstet und sah aus, als wäre Gottes Fuß persönlich durch ihn durch marschiert.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lagen sie auf dem staubigen Boden, bevor sie sich trauten aufzustehen und in der verhangenen Luft über den Berghang zu blicken. Sie husteten und hielten sich den Saum ihrer Shirts vor den Mund, um den aufgewirbelten Staub nicht weiter einzuatmen.

„Sie... sie ist weg", Amys Stimme glich einem fassungslosen Piepsen. „Der Bergkamm ist weggesprengt?! Wo ist ASTRID?"

Der Master rutschte auf die Knie und tastete sich zum Steilhang auf der anderen Seite vor, der gerade eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Das Plateau war kein Plateau mehr, sondern wie eine gespaltene Schlucht.

„Sie ist explodiert", entgeistert blickte er Amy an und wischte durch die leere Luft, wo die TARDIS hätte stehen sollen. „Warum ist sie explodiert?"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„NGAAAAAAAAAAH!", der Master starrte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf den leeren Fleck und hielt sich die pochenden Herzen. „Mein Baby, meine TARDIS... das war bestimmt dieser Riss in ihrem Herzen! WARUM NUR?"

„Scheiße", Amy schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Wir werden niemals hier weg kommen. Wir sind hier oben gefangen und zum Tode verurteilt! Kein Dach über den Kopf, kein gar nix!"

„Wenn das der Plan war, dann ist es ein verdammt beschissener!", brüllte der Master in den Himmel, der langsam aber sicher wieder blau wurde. Der aufkommende Wind trieb den Staub der Explosion langsam von ihnen fort. Er entblößte Stück für Stück zwei steil aufragende Bergtürme, um die am Boden der Explosionsstaub wie ein rotes Meer schwaderte. Immer wieder bröckelten diverse Felsvorsprünge von den lädierten Monumenten und rauschten in die Tiefe.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr... ", der Master massierte sich gestresst die Schläfen und trommelte schließlich seinen Takt zur Beruhigung an der Hüfte. „Zwar noch nicht so, wie aus den Geschichtsbüchern, aber dazu haben sie ja noch ein paar Millionen Jahre lang Zeit."

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Ich präsentiere dir die Scheiß-Türme von Darillium, Karottenkopf!"

Der Master lachte laut auf und konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Er lachte und lachte, hielt sich den Bauch und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Die Scheiß-Türme...", murmelte er und schaute zu Amy hinüber, die wie ein Zombie auf der Bergspitze stand. Unbeweglich, blass und unfähig etwas zu sagen.

„Sie singen nicht", bemerkte der Master und trommelte weiter. „Warum zum Dalek singen sie nicht so, wie sie sollten?"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Steine können nicht singen", sagte Amy nüchtern und setzte sich in den Sand. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und rang sichtlich mit der Fassung.

„Oh, diese können es in ferner Zukunft und locken ziemlich viele Liebestouristen damit an", ätzte der Master und schmiss einen Stein von der Felskante. „Jetzt sitzen wir schon hier fest und kein fucking Turm singt für uns!"

„Master", Amy neigte den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte den Staub aus den Augen weg. „Ich werde - irgendwie - den Tag und die Nacht mit dir hier verbringen, heißt die nächsten fünfzig Jahre meines Stubenfliegen-Lebens. Wir werden heraus finden, wie diese dämlichen Türme ihr Ständchen anfangen und dann glücklich bis ans Ende unserer ... na ja, meiner ...Tage hier leben."

Der Master lachte kurz auf und blickte wieder zur Klippe und der fehlenden TARDIS.

„ _Glücklich-bis-ans-Ende-ihrer-Tage_ gibt es nicht, Kupferbirne", der Master rutschte zu Amy herüber und nahm sie in die Arme. „Es ist nur Zeit damit gemeint... ein bisschen Zeit..."

Er blickte Amy tief in die Augen und legte schließlich seine Stirn an ihre. „... und wenn alles perfekt ist, und man es am wenigsten erwartet... aber es am meisten braucht... ist sie da... bist du da... meine Melodie..."


	21. The Sound of Drums

21\. The Sound of Drums

„... und dann hatte ich kurzfristig die Weltherrschaft erlangt, aber diese Schlampe hat sich am Ende auf seine Seite geschlagen", der Master blickte grimmig in den blauen Himmel über Darillium, auf den sich ab und an mal ein kleines Wölkchen verirrte. Die Sonne brannte gnadenlos auf Amy und den Master hinab, und ihre Nasenspitze zierte bereits ein unangenehmer Sonnenbrand.

„Diese Schlampe", hakte Amy knirschend nach, „hattest du geheiratet, Master."

„Ein lächerlicher Papierkram... Sie war folgsam und Tochter eines Lords", erinnerte er sich. „Lucy war machtbesessen und das war es, was mich damals wohl zu ihr hinzog. Ich war frisch regeneriert und schaffte mit Tricks den Einstieg in die High Society. Ich konnte sie leicht beeindrucken, weißt du?"

„Aha."

„Ich hatte zunächst ihre volle Unterstützung, aber irgendwann kam der typisch menschliche Zug in ihr durch, noch mehr zu wollen."

„Was denn noch?", fragte Amy säuerlich, die hauptsächlich schweigend des Masters alte Geschichten lauschte.

„Na, sie wollte mich!", er rollte mit den Augen und blickte Amy an, als sei sie komplett begriffsstutzig geworden.

„Sie hatte dich doch bereits?", ihre Lippen kräuselten sich und der Master lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, sie wollte _mich_ , meinen Körper, meine Liebe, meine Seele", er strich sich fahrig über den Bart. „Ich war damals zu allem bereit, Karottenkopf, die Weltherrschaft und den Sieg über den Doctor, aber nicht dazu, Liebe zu empfinden... als ob ich so etwas könnte! Liebe macht blind und in einem Krieg kann man sich so etwas nicht leisten. Und schon gar nicht für einen menschlichen Komplizen, der einem nichts bedeutete."

„Also war alles nur gespielt?", Amy legte nachdenklich ihr Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie und blickte über den roten Canyon.

„Ich brauchte Hilfe damals, und Lucy kam wie gerufen. Dank ihrer Gier nach Macht, war sie schnell für meinen Plan zu begeistern... hätte ich tatsächlich Liebe für sie empfinden können, so wie sie es am Ende für mich tat, dann wäre das Ganze wohl anders ausgegangen."

„Die Welt wäre ein Trümmerhaufen und ich wohl schon längst tot", murmelte Amy und schaute ihn frustriert von der Seite her an.

„Das denke ich nicht, _Pondorica_ ", der Master lächelte. „Ein Zeitfixum kriegt selbst eine Paradoxmaschine nicht gelöscht, ohne gleich alles auszuradieren."

„Ich hoffe, ich kann mir das merken", Amy seufzte und schnalzte mit der trockenen Zunge. „Falls ich nicht verdurste, bevor ich solche Basics anwenden kann."

„Sie werden uns hier nicht verrecken lassen", sagte der Master grimmig. „Das wird die Schattenproklamation gar nicht zulassen können!"

„Und warum nicht?", Amy blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Selbst wenn wir wirklich für schlimme Dinge in der Zukunft verantwortlich wären", der Master schaute Amy eindringlich an, „dann sind die von der Schattenproklamation dazu da, dass sich der Verlauf der Zeitlinie auch so erfüllt. Ich habe mal gehört, dass sie den Doctor sogar schon vors Gericht geschleift haben, weil er sich immer und überall eingemischt hatte..."

„Hast Recht", meinte Amy scherzhaft und klopfte auf den staubigen Boden. „Irgendwie kommen wir schon aus Mordor raus. Vielleicht schwingen wir uns auch bei nächster Gelegenheit auf einen vorbei fliegenden Sternenwal."

„Bleib realistisch, Puddinghirn", der Master blickte sie an, als hätte sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. „Bevor das passiert, lass ich mir was anderes einfallen."

„Sei nett, Master", Amy zeichnete Bilder in den Sand und wischte sie immer wieder weg, um von neuem zu beginnen. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt mal aufhören böse zu sein. Sei nett, und alle Türen stehen dir offen... erinnerst du dich?"

„Jaaaa", grinste er augenrollend. „Du machst mich doch schon zu einem netteren Wesen, Amelia. Mir fliegen kleine Engelchen aus dem Arsch vor Glück und ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir hier festsitzen müssen! Ich will gerade nur noch ein nettes _uns_. Basta."

„Aber nach _uns_ könntest du wieder böse werden", zwinkerte Amy.

„Natürlich, oder ich erspare mir dann endgültig das Regenerieren", er seufzte theatralisch. „Damals habe ich den Doctor damit genüsslich gequält, dass ich nicht regenerierte. Eine grandiose Show war das, wo ich doch in meinen geheimen Büchern bereits die Wiederauferstehung plante. Ich war tot und ruhte in Frieden... und dann haben diese Dilettanten mich zu dem gemacht, der ich jetzt bin."

„Aber es ist ihnen sehr gut gelungen", lächelte Amy und der Master schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verstehst nicht", raunte er. „Ich war wie ein Zombie... meine dämlichen Anhänger haben mich wiederbelebt und Lucy hat es verbockt. Sie saß im Gefängnis, nachdem sie mich erschossen hatte, aber sie brauchten meinen biometrischen Code."

„Wie konnte der nach so langer Zeit noch an ihr dran sein?"

„Time Lord DNA ist anders, Süße. Wir haben uns oft für die Presse geküsst damals", er trommelte seinen Takt im Sand und schaute breit grinsend zu ihr rüber. „Was meinst du, wie viel Time Lord DNA mittlerweile in dir steckt?"

Amy lachte auf und boxte den Master in die Schulter.

„Jedenfalls hat sie meine Auferstehung im Keim erstickt. Ich war ein Monster, Amelia, und dachte eigentlich, ich sei zur Hölle gefahren. Aber Tasha Lem hat mich wieder hergestellt. Irgendwie. Keine Ahnung, wie sie mich aus dem Zeitkrieg geholt hat. Ihre dämliche Genesungskapsel hat mir diese abgefahrenen Energieblitze geraubt, mit denen ich uns jetzt hier eine Treppe in den Berg sprengen könnte."

„Was ist mit dem Schallschraubenzieher? Kann der so was?", Amy zuckte mit den Schultern und der Master schoss förmlich auf die Beine. Er zückte den Schraubenzieher, drehte ihn wie einen Revolver um seinen Zeigefinger und fing ihn gekonnt wieder auf.

„Keine schlechte Idee", er aktivierte den blauen Schall und richtete den Strahl auf den Boden. Der Sand floss zur Seite und nach etwa einem halben Meter Tiefenbeschallung stießen sie auf eine harte Kristallschicht.

„Der Turm besteht im Inneren aus Kristall?", wunderte sich der Master und rubbelte über die spröde Oberfläche. Dann grinste er Amy an und drehte an dem Schraubenzieher eine neue Einstellung zurecht. „Ich bin ja so ein Idiot! Natürlich... dieser Bergkamm war das Häubchen eines riesigen Kristalls, der aus dem Höhlensystem gewachsen sein muss! Wind und Wetter werden dann wohl im Laufe der letzten Millionen Jahre die Gesteinsschicht um den Kristall gebastelt haben... Bereit für eine kleine Katastrophe, _Pondorica_?"

„Wie bitte?", stutzte Amy und der Master lachte.

„RESONANZKATASTROPHE, Amelia!", er breitete erlösend die Arme aus und blickte in den Himmel. „Es ist so simpel. Wir zerstören die Kristallstruktur durch übermäßige Schwingungsamplituden und übertragen immer mehr Energie in die Eigenfrequenz, bis sie - BÄÄÄHM - uns den Weg nach unten frei gibt! Das wird spek-ta-ku-lär!"

„Dann los", Amy schaufelte mit den Händen weiterhin Sand beiseite und vergrößerte die Kristallfläche zu einer bequemen Öffnung. „So lange du mit deinem Schraubenzieher nicht den ganzen Planeten sprengst..."

„Allerhöchstens etwas aushöhlen... dieser Planet ist so gigantisch groß, Karottenkopf, betrachten wir die mutmaßliche Kristallhöhle unter uns einfach als Nasenloch. Und da ich weiß, dass diese Türme in Millionen Jahren noch ziemlich viele Verliebte verzücken werden, kann doch gar nichts schief gehen..."

Der Master prüfte die Eintellungen des Schallschraubenziehers und richtete ihn auf die kristalline Struktur. Siegessicher atmete er die Luft tief ein und brachte sich in Pose. Er rammte den Schallschraubenzieher in eine Mulde des Kristalls und blickte Amy voller Vorfreude an. Sie hockte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Bereit für den großen Knall?", aufgeregt leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Here come the drums!"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Der Master drückte den Knopf und ließ den Schwingungsimpuls in der benötigten Frequenz durch den Kristall jagen. Es passierte zunächst gar nichts, doch irgendwann fing der Monolith an zu summen und zu vibrieren. Die Energie verstärkte sich in der Resonanzamplitude und Amy klammerte sich haltsuchend an den Master.

Als der gigantische Kristall im Inneren des Turms mit einem ohrenbetäubendem Knall explodierte, wurde ein funkelnder Regen aus feinem Glitzerstaub aus den Rissen und Öffnungen des Berges in den Canyon gepumpt. Es hatte fast etwas von einer riesigen Schneebombe, die aus allen Poren - erst aus des einen Turmes und mit etwas Zeitverzögerung dann aus des anderen Turmes - drang. Der kristalline Kern wurde durch den entstandenen Druck aus dem Berg gesprengt und eine rauschende Fontäne stob aus der Öffnung auf der Bergspitze an Amy und dem Master vorbei. Schützend hielten sie sich die Hände über den Kopf, als die feinen Kristalle wie ein schneidender Hagelschauer über sie runter kamen.

Es war geschafft.


	22. Underworld

22\. Underworld

Das Loch auf dem Turmplateau war nun wie ein Einstieg in eine Kanalisation, nur dass das Innere des Monolithen nicht stank. Es war ziemlich staubig und roch nach Stein und Salz. Die Wände glitzerten und der Master drehte ein Rädchen am Schallschraubenzieher.

„Es werde Licht", meinte er theatralisch und hielt den leuchteten Schraubenzieher nach oben. „Bleib hinter mir, Kupferbirne, wir wissen nicht, ob es noch brüchiges Kristall hier drin gibt. Der Abstieg wird durch ein ziemlich steiles Labyrinth aus Stein gehen."

Vorsichtig tasteten sie sich durch das leergefegte Kristallsystem im Inneren des Turms. Fast wie ein skurriles Treppenhaus hingen massiver Stein und kristalline Überreste zusammen und ließen den Master und Amy immer weiter nach unten schlittern. Durch die Öffnungen und Risse sickerte etwas Tageslicht in den Schacht, doch die beschädigten Kristallüberreste schluckten die feinen Strahlen, sodass es kaum ausreichte, um das Geflecht zu beleuchten.

„Hier ist es angenehm", meinte Amy und setzte sich einen Moment hin. „Wäre mir nicht dein Schallschraubenzieher eingefallen, hätte ich bestimmt längst einen Sonnenstich bekommen und würde über die Steilklippe kotzen."

„Wenn du mich nicht so ablenken würdest mit deinem süßen Hintern, hätte ich uns schon viel eher hier runter bringen können", in der Stimme des Masters schwang Ärger mit. „Das war es, was ich dir vorhin versucht habe zu erklären. Gefühle machen schwach und verletzlich..."

„Das siehst du falsch", Amy griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Sie machen dich nicht schwach, Master. Sie machen dich stärker und besser, als du es wohl je warst... lernst du aber noch... wenn nicht jetzt, dann vielleicht im nächsten Leben!"

Der Master blickte Amy nachdenklich an und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Gemeinsam mit ihr kam er sich überhaupt nicht schwach vor, das redete er sich eigentlich nur ein. Trotz der entmutigenden Umstände fühlte er sich frisch und stark und voller Tatendrang. Es ging ihm so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, also musste ja - zu allem Übel - etwas an Amys Aussage dran sein.

„Komm, wir schauen mal, wie weit wir gekommen sind", der Master ging zu einer Felswand und stieß ein paar lose Brocken zur Seite, so dass ein kleines Fenster entstand. Er steckte seinen Kopf nach draußen und schaute nach oben und unten. „Erst ein Viertel des gesamten Turms, verdammt!"

Amy ging zu einer der anderen Wände und drückte ebenfalls ein Fenster aus losem Kristall heraus. Sie hatte wohl die Sonnenseite erwischt, denn plötzlich war die kleine Höhle mit ihren verzweigten Gängen in gelbes Licht getaucht. Sie hielt ihre Nase in den Wind und atmete tief ein.

Als sie aus ihrem Vorsprung zurück krabbelte, sauste eine Böe an ihr vorbei durch das Mineralgeflecht, und in den Gängen zur Seite und nach oben entstand ein pfeifender Ton.

„Maaaaster", Amys Augen glänzten und er zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich hab eine Idee!"

Sie kletterte die Gänge ab und versuchte überall irgendwo lose Steine und Kristallreste zu finden, um die Risse und Löcher in der Außenwand des Turms zu vergrößern. Der Wind drang nun durch mehrere Öffnungen in das verwinkelte System und ließ flötenähnliche Töne erklingen.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht", der Master fasste sich sichtlich verwirrt an die Stirn und trommelte seinen Takt an der rauen Felswand. „Ich. Glaube. Es. Nicht."

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Deine Türme fangen langsam an Musik zu machen, Master!", Amy strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Komm, wir machen weiter!"

Voller Tatendrang hüpfte Amy von Gang zu Gang, Ebene um Ebene hinab, rutschte steile Vorsprünge hinab, stieß sich ab und an den Kopf, aber drückte kleine Löcher, Fenster und Risse in die Außenwand des Monolithen. Der Wind im System nahm zu und die Klänge, die er in Harmonie mit dem Kristall und dem Stein erzeugte wurden von Mal zu Mal wundervoller.

Gemeinsam bewältigten sie so den Abstieg ziemlich schnell und gelangten in eine große Kaverne, in der zu ihrer großer Freude ein spiegelglatter Kristallsee schimmerte.

„Wasser!", jubelte Amy und rannte an das steil abfallende Ufer. Vorsichtig hielt sie die Hände in das lauwarme Höhlenwasser und roch skeptisch dran.

„Allerhöchstens Vogelscheiße mit drin", meinte der Master und leuchtete die Wände ab, an denen Millionen Nester der kleinen Sandvögel hingen. Aufgeregt flogen und flatterten die Piepmätze hin und her, beruhigten sich aber, als sie merkten, dass die beiden komischen Gestalten aus dem Kristalllabyrinth keine akute Gefahr darstellten.

„Uh, nein", Amy spuckte das Wasser aus und rieb sich über den Mund. „Das ist absolut versalzen!"

„Ein ziemlich tiefes Solebecken", seufzte der Master und nickte langsam. „Brutstätte des riesigen Salzkristalls, Kupferbirne. Und leider ungenießbar!"

„Ein Salzsee", stammelte Amy und schaute sich in der Höhle um. „Gibt es vielleicht einen Zufluss oder eine Quelle die trinkbar ist? Oder ist es etwa Grundwasser? Irgendwie muss das Wasser ja hier rein gekommen sein, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass selbst der Regen auf Darillium salzhaltig ist..." Sie setzte sich grübelnd auf einen Stein. „...wobei doch, ich habe bis jetzt keinerlei Vegetation gesehen, nur Wüste und Steine..."

„Weil wir im wüstenähnlichen Teil des Planetens abgesetzt wurden", erklärte der Master. „Am Nord- und Südpol gibt es üppige Vegetationen und Wälder... ähnlich wie auf der Erde."

„Erde", seufzte Amy sehnsüchtig. „Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt da."

„Keine Bange, es ist erwiesen, dass in einer Wüste mehr Individuen ertrinken als verdursten. Was auf der Erde gilt, wird auch in anderen Wüsten des Universums Gültigkeit besitzen!"

„Warum gehen wir dann nicht einfach nach Norden?"

„Gute Idee", meinte der Master sarkastisch. „ Zu Fuß. Ohne Wasservorrat. Auf einem Planeten, der etwa doppelt so groß ist wie Jupiter. Viel Vergnügen, Karottenkopf!"

Amy rieb sich knurrend die Schläfen. Der Master trommelte seinen Takt und lauschte der Musik aus dem Hohlraum über ihnen.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Wir sollten in den anderen Turm ebenfalls Löcher machen", beschloss er und Amys Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Wir verdursten und verhungern gerade, und du willst wieder Flöte spielen gehen?", ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie trat ein paar Kiesel in den Solesee.

„Nein, aber ich will die Vögel beobachten, Puddinghirn", grinste der Master und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Du willst die Vö - ...oh!", über Amys Blick huschte der Schatten der Erkenntnis. „Stimmt, die müssen auch mal was trinken!"

„Und da sie nicht total versalzen geschmeckt haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie hier nur wegen der angenehmen Wärme nisten", der Master kletterte das Geröll zum anderen Turmschacht hinauf.

„Aber hier war doch vorher dieser gigantische Kristall", warf Amy ein, „wie sollen die Vögel hier raus gekommen sein?"

„Sie bewegen sich durch den Sand, wie Fische durch Wasser. Wenn es einfach nur an der chemischen Komponente liegt, dass sie genau das so tun können, dann würde das auch mit dem Kristall funktionieren. Wir haben den Sand als Sand abgetan, Mäuschen. Aber wenn es nun ebenfalls Salzkristalle gewesen sind, nur milliardenfach kleiner, als Big Daddy hier unten?"

„Ouh, das wäre genial", Amy nickte zustimmend und kletterte hinter ihm her. „Das ergibt Sinn, Master."

„Ich weiß."

Sie erreichten die Anhöhe, von der sich der zweite Turm aus der Höhle schraubte und kraxelten hinein. Hinter einem Vorsprung legten sie sich auf die Lauer und beobachteten die Vögel im Dämmerlicht, wie sie durch die große Salzgrotte sausten. Die ersten paar Male zuckte Amy noch erschrocken zusammen, da sie wohl dachte, der Vogel würde jeden Moment gegen die Wand knallen und leblos in den See fallen. Doch sie drangen durch die Kristallwände, wie durch weiche Butter.

„Du hattest Recht", wisperte Amy. „Sie können durch den Salzkristall tauchen... Aber die Steine meiden sie."

„Natürlich hatte ich Recht! Ich bin ein Genie. Achte darauf, ob es eine Stelle gibt, durch die auffällig viele Vögel tauchen!", raunte der Master und versuchte die Leuchtkraft des Schallschraubenziehers zu erhöhen.

Sie beobachteten eine Weile das hektische Hin und Her der Vögel, bis ihnen irgendwann die Augen brannten.

„Boah, ich hab keine Ahnung", ächzte Amy entnervt auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Die eine Hälfte fliegt in die Richtung, die andere wieder da unter den kleinen Vorsprung über dem See..."

„Mindestens zwei mögliche Süßwasserquellen", schlussfolgerte der Master und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Jetzt müssen wir den Kristall nur noch Mal zum Tanzen bringen."

„Vierertakt", empfahl Amy trocken und der Master küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Du weißt was gut ist, eh?"

„Sag du es mir", antwortete sie lieblich und kletterte hinter ihm her, über ein paar Felsvorsprünge bis hin zu der Stelle, wo die Vögel munter hindurch schossen. Der Master veränderte die Einstellung des Schallschraubenziehers und warf ihm Amy zu, die ihn überrascht auffing.

„W-was?", stammelte sie, doch da hatte der Master sie schon gepackt, über den Felsvorsprung geschoben und ließ sie kreischend an den Füßen nach unten baumeln. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?"

„Jetzt steck das Ding in den Kristall und drück den Knopf, Schätzchen!"

„Wehe, du lässt mich los!", zischte Amy und rammte den Schallschraubenzieher in das schimmernde Mineral.

„Wehe, du lässt den Schallschraubenzieher los!"

Sie drückte zähneknirschend den Knopf und nach kurzer Zeit zerbarst der Salzkristall, der die Kaverne von einer weiteren Höhle trennte. Bevor die Splitter Amy treffen konnten, ließ der Master ihre Füße los und sie sauste fluchend in den Salzsee.

Amy tauchte auf und schnappte empört nach Luft, schwamm ans Ufer und schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren.

„Beeil dich!", rief der Master vom Vorsprung aus. „Der Gang beleuchtet sich nicht von alleine!"

„Dir leuchte ich gleich einen!", brüllte Amy ihm drohend entgegen und kletterte mit dem leuchtenden Schraubenzieher im Mund über das Geröll zu ihm hin. Wütend schmiss sie ihm den Schraubenzieher entgegen, doch der Master fing ihn lässig im Halbdunkeln auf.

„Ich mag es, wenn du sauer bist", grinste er und ließ seinen Nacken knacken. „Dann bist du so leidenschaftlich, Ginger Spice!"

„Ouh, ich schaffe dir Leiden, wart's nur ab!", fauchte sie und der Master krabbelte leise lachend durch den Riss in eine weitere Höhle.

An der Decke waren schmale Felskluften zu erkennen, durch die Tageslicht sickerte und der Höhle etwas Freundlichkeit verlieh. Hier und da rankten tatsächlich mehrere grüne Pflanzen an den Wänden empor, die in der von der Wüste abgeschirmten Höhlenumgebung prächtig zu gedeihen schienen.

An einem Hang lagen mehrere große Wasserbecken wie Reisterrassen, in die von oben ein kleines Rinnsal plätscherte. Zu diesem Rinnsal flogen die Vögel und tranken kurz, nur um schnell durch das Wasser zu tauchen und wieder in die Salzkristalle zu schießen.

„Oh Gott, das muss es sein!", keuchte Amy auf und rannte zu den Terrassen. Der Master folgte ihr gemächlich und erkundete die Höhle mit interessierten Blicken.

Nachdem sie ihren Durst gestillt hatten, beschlossen der Master und Amy ein Bad zu nehmen und den ganzen Staub und Dreck von sich zu waschen. Aus der großen Monolithenflöte in der Höhle nebenan tönte eine schöne herzzerreißende Melodie und Amy seufzte zufrieden, als der Master sich noch trunken vor Endorphinen neben sie auf einen großen Uferstein legte.

„Es ist wirklich romantisch", meinte Amy und lächelte ihn von der Seite her an. Sie fuhr ihm über die Schultern und legte ihre Hand schließlich auf die Brust, wo zwei Herzen kräftig im Takt schlugen.

„Von diesen Höhlen wird später aber kaum jemand wissen", grübelte der Master und zog Amy in seine Arme. „Irgendwann wird Darillium spärlich besiedelt sein, aber niemand kann sich genau erklären, wie die Musik in den Türmen je entstanden ist."

„Dein Takt und meine Melodie", flüsterte Amy an seinen Herzen.

„Genau!", er lachte laut auf und drückte Amy fest an sich. „Oh, wie gerne würde ich es dem Universum entgegenbrüllen, dass wir es waren! Aber ich glaube, dieses kleine süße Geheimnis behalte ich lieber für mich."

Er küsste Amy, die ebenfalls kicherte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.

„Es wird wohl auch unser letztes Geheimnis bleiben, Master", Amys Stimme zitterte leicht. „Schließlich können wir ohne TARDIS nicht hier weg."

„Ach, Amelia", er schob sich wieder zwischen ihre Beine und Amy umschlang seine Hüften. „Wir können immerhin noch zu den Sternen reisen..."

Amy stöhnte, als er in sie drang. Ihre Hände schlossen sich in und umeinander und gemeinsam halfen sie der Kälte des Höhlenwassers ab.

„... und im Zweifel fangen wir uns einen Wal."


	23. Human Nature

23\. Human Nature

Sie mussten sich keinen Sternenwal fangen, denn zwei Wochen später rauschte ein ziemlich großer Raumkreuzer durch Darilliums dicke Regenwolken hinab.

Es plätscherte fast unaufhörlich in die Höhle unter den Türmen hinein und Amy und der Master waren so in dieser Monotonie gefangen, dass sie das befremdliche Geräusch schon beim Eindringen in die Atmosphäre wahrgenommen hatten.

„Du sagtest doch, wir befinden uns kurz nach dem Urknall", flüsterte Amy ihm zu, fast so als ob sie Angst hätte, gehört zu werden. „Wie kann denn jetzt schon ein Raumschiff hier landen?"

„Indem es abbremst und den Düsenantrieb langsam runterfährt?", der Master schaute sie schulterzuckend an. „Was weiß ich? Vielleicht ne neue Raum-Zeit-Kreuzfahrt, in der sensationsgierige Touristen bis an den Anfang von Gottes Schöpfung reisen können? Oder vielleicht sogar ein weiterer perfider Plan der Neuen Kirche, die neue Gläubige fangen will?"

„Dir tut die Isolation hier auch nicht wirklich gut, was?", knurrte Amy ihn an und der Master grinste breit.

„Ich hab alles, was ich brauche", genüsslich streckte er sich in dem warmen Salzsand aus und beobachtete die Blitze, die durch die Oberlichter in die Süßwasserhöhle herunter zuckten. „Wasser, Fleisch und... dich!"

Amy schlang ihre Arme um die Knie und legte das Kinn darauf ab. Sie seufzte und blickte mit großen Augen an die Höhlendecke.

„Was ist, Amelia?", der Master richtete sich auf und betrachtete Amy skeptisch von der Seite. „Wir haben die Chance, uns illegal auf einen Sternenkreuzer zu schmuggeln und hier wieder weg zu kommen! Freu dich gefälligst!

„Kann ich ja immer noch, wenn wir es geschafft haben", sie kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, die vom ganzen Salz in der Luft spröde und struppig geworden waren.

„Dann komm! Lass uns mit listigen Tricks dieses Raumschiff unterjochen!", er stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin, doch Amy reagierte nicht. Der Master kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute Amy böse an. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und schaute ebenso grimmig zurück.

„Lass mich!", fauchte sie und stand auf.

„Ohohoho, nein!", lachte der Master spöttisch und machte einen Satz hinter ihr her. „Ich lasse dich nicht!"

„Ich will nicht!", zeterte Amy und trat nach ihm, doch der Master schnappte sie und zog sie dicht an sich.

„Du wirst doch gar nicht gefragt, Süße! Mmmh... den Wildkatzen-Modus hatten wir schon länger nicht mehr, du weißt, das macht mich ziemlich heiß!", raunte er an Amys Ohr und spürte einen Moment später ihren Ellbogen in der Magengrube. Perplex ließ der Master Amy los, die sich von ihm wegdrehte und ihn giftig anschaute. Er rieb sich über die ziehende Seite und richtete sich schließlich schweigend auf.

„Was ist los, Amelia?", er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte sein Kinn nach vorne, welches langsam von einem dichten Bart bewuchert wurde. „Es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment mir eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, Schätzchen. Das hättest du dir bereits vor Monaten überlegen müssen!"

„Will ich doch gar nicht!", Amy raufte sich die Haare und lief unschlüssig durch die Höhle. „Ich weiß grad einfach selber nicht, was ich will!"

Sie schluchzte laut auf und brach weinend im kristallinen Sand zusammen. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich vor lauter Emotionen und nach ein paar unangenehmen Minuten später, in der er Amy einfach nur fassungslos angestarrt hatte, hockte sich der Master zu ihr nieder. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und drückte ihren bebenden Körper an sich.

„Ist ja gut", murmelte er, „scht scht... egal was ist, wir kriegen das schon hin!"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sie schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Na, wenn du so weiter machst, weiß ich es auch nicht!", schimpfte der Master und Amy blickte erschrocken zu ihm auf. „Sieh mal wieder klare Bilder, Kupferbirne! Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was genau dein Problem ist, kann ich dir tatsächlich nicht helfen!"

Amy schluckte ihre Tränen runter und atmete beruhigend ein und aus. Sie schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf und rang mit sich.

„Also, ich höre!", der Master trommelte ungeduldig seinen Takt in den Sand und zog die Augenbrauen fragen nach oben.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„I-ich... ich... also", begann Amy verunsichert und nestelte nervös mit ihren Fingern umher. „Erinnerst du dich noch, zu welchem Zeitpunkt ich entführt wurde?"

„Ist das jetzt hier _Der Schwächste fliegt_?", der Master schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Du bist von deiner Hochzeitsreise gekommen, du Luder, nur um dann gleich mit mir die Sau rauszulassen!"

„Master, bitte", Amy schloss die Augen und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Genau, meine und Rorys Hochzeitsreise."

„Er ist tot, Amelia. Ich dachte ernsthaft du hast ihn überwunden, so leidenschaftlich, wie du meinen Schwanz bläst!"

„MASTER", fuhr sie ihn wütend an und bekam nur ein verspieltes Grinsen geschenkt. „Denk nach, Master! Denk nach und enttäusch mich nicht! _Was_ machen Verheiratete im Klischeefall auf einer Hochzeitsreise?"

„Sie vögeln sich die Seele aus dem Leib?", der Master rollte mit den Augen und schwieg nachdenklich. Er warf ab und an einen prüfenden Blick auf Amy, nur um dann wieder an die Decke zu starren.

„Willst du mir jetzt mit deinen kryptischen Andeutungen, die Vermutung vermitteln, dass du eventuell - auf höchst unanständige Weise - der Fortpflanzung nachgekommen bist?", der Master blickte in Amys verunsichertes Gesicht. „Ich weiß schon seit einiger Zeit, dass du schwanger bist."

„Du weißt WAS?", Amy krallte sich wütend in sein Shirt, warf ihn auf den Rücken und kniete sich auf seine Brust. „Wie lange?"

„Tage... Wochen... keine Ahnung, wie lange wir es schon miteinander treiben!", er umfasste spielerisch Amys Hüften und lächelte zu ihr auf. „Es macht dich jedenfalls noch begehrenswerter, meine schöne Amazone!"

„Und du sagst nichts?", Amy Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung und der Master brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Was soll ich denn sagen? Hast du Angst, dass ich dich mit dem Kind in Raum und Zeit sitzen lasse?", er rollte fassungslos mit den Augen, schob sie von der Brust auf seinen Schoß hinab und richtete sich etwas auf. Amy verschränkte patzig die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn du tatsächlich von mir geschwängert wurdest, was ich befürchte... dann keine Angst, ich stehe immer zu meinen Kindern", der Master lächelte sie aufmunternd an, doch Amys Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas.

„Wie viele Kinder hast du denn?"

„Keine Ahnung", grinste er breit, „aber wenn es welche gibt, dann sind es alle Kinder der Liebe!"

„ _Liebe_?", Amy schoss von ihm hoch und schaute ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick an. „Was weißt DU schon von Liebe, Master? Oben auf dem Turm hattest du mir noch erzählt, dass du keine Liebe empfinden kannst! Du nimmst dir, was du willst und wen du willst, und sei es eine zufällig dahergelaufene Freundin des Doctors - um so besser!"

Der Master neigte den Kopf und blickte Amy unsicher an. Sie zog ihren dreckigen Pulli eng um ihren Körper und lief aufgebracht vor ihm her.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es von dir ist, oder noch von Rory. Ich weiß es nicht! Diese Zeitreisen mir dir haben alles durcheinander gebracht! Mein innigster Wunsch war es, ein Baby zu bekommen, von dem Mann, der mich über alles geliebt hat!", Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen und ein verräterischer Stich zog in eines der Herzen des Masters. „Und was habe ich bekommen?"

Sie wirbelte herum und starrte den Master verzweifelt an, der mit aller Ruhe aufstand und sich den Sand aus den Klamotten klopfte.

„WAS habe ich bekommen?", zischte Amy mit Nachdruck und ging mit provokantem Blick auf den Master zu. „Sag es mir, ich frage dich, Master! SEI EHRLICH ZU MIR! WAS HABE ICH BEKOMMEN?"

„Du wirst ein Baby kriegen, Amelia", flüsterte der Master und strich ihr zärtlich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Von dem Mann" - er seufzte tief, schloss ergeben die Augen und schien mit sich zu ringen - „der dich..." - er starrte kleinlaut an die Höhlendecke und suchte schließlich ihren Blick - „...über alles liebt."

„Oh, Gott!", Amy schluchzte auf und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Ich will keine Lügen, hörst du?"

„Ja. Keine Lügen." Der Master fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und blickte in den Kristallsand hinab. „Ist jetzt kein guter Moment, um dir zu gestehen, dass das Grab damals leer war, oder?"

„Was?", Amys Kopf ruckte nach oben, die Augen vor Überraschung geweitet. Ihrem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe entwichen und sie starrte nur ausdruckslos in seine Augen. „WAS?"

Der Kugelhagel kam aus den oberen Felspalten und brach urplötzlich über Amy und dem Master herein. Schützend warf er sich auf Amy, die schreiend am Boden kauerte. Die Geschosse schlugen mit Wucht in den Sand um sie herum ein und verfehlten sie beide nur knapp.

„Parley!", rief der Master mit kratziger Stimme und versuchte die Angreifer in den Oberlichtern auszumachen. „PARLEY! PAR-LEY!", brüllte er erneut und das Feuer wurde eingestellt.

„Parley", wisperte er außer Atmen und mit klopfenden Herzen. Amy starrte wie betäubt an ihm vorbei und suchte schließlich seinen Blick. Ihre Augen loderten vor Wut.

„Parley."


	24. The Web of Fear

24\. The Web of Fear

Das grelle Licht blendete den Master, doch er konnte nur die Augen zusammen kneifen. Seine Hände steckten hinter seinem Rücken in einer Faustfessel, die nicht nur die Handgelenke umschloss, sondern auch gleich die gesamte Hand. Vorzugsweise wurden solche Methoden bei Schwerverbrechern im Stormcage herangezogen, sowie auch die Zwangsjacke und die Würgekette um seinen Hals.

Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln machte er eine kahle, weiße Zelle aus, in deren Mitte er auf einem unbequemen Stuhl hockte. Entweder war Stormcage kernsarniert worden, oder er befand sich auf diesem Raumschiff der Zeitpiraten. Von Amy jedenfalls keine Spur.

„AMELIA!", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften und rüttelte an den klirrenden Fesseln, die sich keinen Millimeter von seinen Händen bewegen ließen. „AMELIAAAA!"

Es klickte hinter seinem Rücken und eine Tür öffnete sich. Der Master drehte seinen Oberkörper und den Kopf so weit er konnte, um zu sehen was hinter ihm passierte. Eine uniformierte Frau betrat die Zelle und hob sich mit ihrer schwarzen Lederkluft grob von den weißen Wänden ab. Ihr Blick war streng und die schmalen Lippen dunkelrot angemalt.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", brüllte der Master in ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht und versuchte sich vom Stuhl zu erheben, doch die Fesseln hielten ihn zurück.

„Es geht ihr gut", sagte die Frau mit rauer Stimme. „Am besten, Sie vergessen das Mädchen."

„Aber es ist _mein_ Mädchen!", brauste der Master auf und spürte ein unbeschreiblich brennendes Gefühl der Wut in sich auflodern. Er saß hier in der Falle und konnte Amy nicht helfen. Seine Herzen gerieten aus dem Takt und er spürte, wie sein Blut ungleichmäßig durch den Kreislauf schoss.

„Oh, nein", lächelte die Frau süß und beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Jetzt ist es mein Mädchen... und das andere auch!"

„Welches andere Mädchen? Es gibt kein anderes Mädchen", trotzig grinste der Master in das gnadenlose Grinsen dieser Schreckgestalt. „Falls Sie Lucy meinen, die können Sie gerne behalten!"

„Sie brauchen mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen", zischte die Frau und hob warnend den Zeigefinger. „Sie wissen ganz genau, welches Mädchen ich meine..."

Der Master bohrte seinen Blick tief in ihre dunklen Augen und knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Er spürte die Enge der Zwangsjacke um seinen Körper, der sich mit Hilfe des gewaltigen Adrenalinschubs, welcher durch seinen Kreislauf hämmerte, gerne befreit hätte.

„Mir egal", behauptete der Master und verdrängte den bitteren Beigeschmack seiner Lüge. „Es ist nicht von mir."

„Wer weiß das schon?", meinte sie schnippisch und blickte abschätzend auf den Master herab. „Vergessen Sie sie am besten... Master."

„Nein! Was ist mit dem Parley?", fuhr er sie an und riss an seinen Ketten. „Ich will über unsere Freiheit verhandeln!"

„Oh, ausgerechnet _Sie_ wollen, dass man sich hier an die Spielregeln hält? Die Verhandlung ist abgeschlossen", die Uniformierte zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das Mädchen gegen Ihre Freiheit."

„Warum? Warum Amelia?", grollte der Master und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ich brauche nicht Amelia, Sie Trottel. Ich will dieses Baby", zischte die schwarze Frau durch ihre roten Lippen und der Master wurde von einer extremen Kälte erfasst. „Die Mutter können Sie gerne haben, wenn sie geworfen hat."

„Du willst uns das Baby wegnehmen?", spie der Master und der Stuhl quietschte schrill über den glatten Boden, als er sich mit den Füßen abstieß. „WARUM?"

„Oh, das wird Ihnen gefallen", versicherte die Sadistin in Leder lächelnd. „Sie wird die Stille über den Doctor bringen."

„WAS?", entsetzt starrte der Master diese Geisteskranke an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Time Lord Genpool", zwinkerte sie und rieb sich freudig die Hände. „Beste Erbanlagen, um jemanden wie den Doctor durch Raum und Zeit zu verfolgen. Eine Rarität und nur bei Individuen zu bekommen, die häufig den Zeitvortex durchreisen."

„Verrate mir deinen Namen, Miststück, damit ich weiß, nach wem _ich_ in Raum und Zeit suchen muss..."

„Oh, nicht doch", lächelte sie säuerlich. „Ich bin Madame Kovarian, Master."

Madame Kovarian ging mit klackernden Absätzen um ihn herum und verließ die Zelle mit lautem Türknallen. Der Master saß vor Anspannung zitternd auf seinem Stuhl und atmete bebend durch die Nase ein und aus.

„Das werde ich, Schlampe..."

Er hörte seine eigenen unregelmäßigen Atemzüge und spürte Verzweiflung und Wut in sich toben. Sein Fuß begann den beruhigenden Rhythmus auf dem Boden zu tappen, und nach einiger Zeit konnte der Master sich besinnen und die Gedanken ordnen.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden zu flüchten, Amy zu befreien und sie beide in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und das Baby irgendwie auch. Er hatte keine Waffen, keine Verbündeten und keine Ahnung, wie er das alles anstellen sollte.

Doch er war sich sicher, dass der Moment kommen würde. Sein Moment. Schließlich war er der Master.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Regungslos stand der Master unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl. Er lenkte ihn von den vier Wachen ab, die mit gezückten Laserkanonen hinter ihm standen und bewachten. Jeder Schritt und Tritt außerhalb der Isolationszelle wurde von seinem persönlichen Observationskommando begleitet. Selbst beim Essen hatte er mindestens einen Gewehrlauf im Nacken sitzen.

Er versuchte die Tage und Wochen zu zählen, in denen er bereits dieser monotonen Psychokacke unterlag. Jeder Tag war gleich langweilig und er konnte nichts unternehmen. Er spürte fast schon körperlich Amelias Anwesenheit auf dieser Raumbasis, doch eine Chance nach ihr zu suchen hatte er nicht. Immer und immer wieder schwirrte jemand um ihn herum, oder hielt ihn mit einem gespannten Abzug in Schach. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er keinen richtigen Plan austüfteln konnte und beschloss am Ende zu improvisieren. Der Master kannte einige Gänge und Räume, die er mit seiner Eskorte betreten durfte und der Rest würde sich dann von selbst ergeben. Schließlich war er der Master und hatte schon aus mehreren aussichtslosen Situationen entkommen können.

Irgendwann kam die Schlampe Kovarian in seine Zelle stolziert, geschmückt mit einer dämlichen Augenklappe und gehässigem Grinsen auf den knallroten Lippen. Wäre er nicht auf seiner Liege gefesselt gewesen, hätte der Master ihr das hässliche Teil vom Auge gerissen und ihr das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht geprügelt.

„Ihre kleine Freundin ist am pressen", sagte Madame Kovarian süßlich und der Master schoss von der Pritsche hoch.

„Was?", seine Herzen überschlugen sich und er versuchte die Zeit nachzurechnen, die sie hier gefangen waren. „WAS?"

„Ich wollten es Ihnen nur sagen", ihr Lächeln war wie festgetackert und der Master spürte eine beklemmende Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. „Spätestens Morgen sind Sie frei."

„Ich werde nicht ohne Amelia irgendwohin gehen!", brauste der Master auf und fragte sich immer wieder, wie - und vor allen Dingen warum? - das alles passieren konnte. „Und auch nicht ohne das Baby!"

„Oh, es wird Ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben", sie zwinkerte ihm bösartig zu und insgeheim wusste der Master, dass seine Rache an dieser Frau äußerst pervers und sadistisch werden würde. „Sie wird bei ihrem Baby bleiben wollen. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen sie vergessen, Master."

„Wie könnte ich die Liebe meines Lebens vergessen wollen?", zornig schaute er Madame Kovarian an, deren freies Auge vor Genugtuung glänzte.

„Oh, nicht doch! Sie lieben die Mutter also wirklich? Doppelter Herzschmerz, Master!", sie zuckte gespielt mit den Schultern und kam zu ihm herüber, „Tja, wie können Sie sie nur vergessen? Ich weiß nicht... hmm... Amy konnte es doch schließlich auch?"

„Sie konnte WAS?", zischte der Master und fühlte eine Welle des Zorns durch seinen Körper fluten.

„Na, Sie vergessen!", Madame Kovarian faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch und schaute gekünstelt mitleidig auf den Master hinab. „Ich werde es Ihnen erklären, Master. Offensichtlich haben Ihre Intelligenz und die Fähigkeit, zu genialen Schlussfolgerungen zu kommen, unter Ihrem Aufenthalt hier gelitten."

„Offensichtlich", seine Stimme war nur noch ein raues Kratzen im Hals.

„Nun", sie ging mit knallenden Absätzen vor ihm auf und ab und fing an: „Nachdem wir Sie beide auf Darillium gefangen nehmen konnten, sind wir hier nach _Demons Run_ ins 52. Jahrhundert gereist. Wir haben Amelia Ponds kostbaren befruchteten Körper mit einem Doppelgänger verlinkt, den wir direkt nach dem Moment ihrer Entführung in ihre Zeitlinie integriert haben."

„ _Du_ hast sie damals entführen lassen?", der Master starrte Madame Kovarian entgeistert an und ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf das harte Kissen fallen.

„Der Orden der Stille, um genauer zu sein", erwiderte Madame Kovarian und nickte vor sich hin.

„Dann war es wohl kein Zufall, dass meine TARDIS ausgerechnet auf dieser Militärbase rum stand", er schloss die Augen und spürte das Blut viel zu schnell durch die Ohren rauschen. „Tasha Lem sagte mir damals, ich sei wichtig. Jetzt weiß ich auch wofür..."

„Es gibt halt nicht mehr so viele Time Lords, deren Gene man einfach so reproduzieren könnte!"

„Das Kind ist kein Produkt!", fuhr der Master Madame Kovarian an, kam viel zu schnell in die Senkrechte und blinzelte die vielen Sterne hinter seinen Augenlidern weg.

„Na, wie dem auch sei", Madame Kovarian nahm den Faden wieder auf, „der Doppelgänger hat Amelia Ponds Leben gelebt und wusste selber gar nicht um den Umstand, dass sie ein Doppelgänger gewesen ist. Alles was der Doppelgänger erlebt hat, ist durch die mentale Verbindung mit der echten Amelia im Link gespeichert worden."

„Dadurch, dass der Doppelgänger nahtlos in Amelias Zeitlinie eingefügt wurde, wurden ihre Erinnerungen an mich mit den neuen Erinnerungen und Erlebnissen des Doppelgängers überschrieben?", ein verwirrendes Flimmern breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus, und der Master atmete stoßweise; versuchte seinen Takt in den Faustfesseln zu trommeln, doch stieß nur hektisch an die schwitzigwarme Metalloberfläche.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Brillant!", Madame Kovarian strahlte ihn freudig an und klatschte in die Hände. „Sie haben Recht, Master. Amys Erinnerungsspur ist wie die eines simplen Tapes aus dem 20. Jahrhundert. Alles, was Sie gemeinsam mit ihr erlebt haben ist wie ein Schatten in ihrem Unterbewusstsein... überschrieben von einem Doppelgängerleben, welches aber wohl nun irgendwie beendet wurde, denn sie ist aus der Verlinkung erwacht."

„DU LÜGST!", presste der Master hervor und kniff die Augen zusammen, so als ob er damit die Tatsachen einfach verdrängen konnte.

„Oh, ich habe mir gedacht, dass Sie das denken werden", sie kam zu seiner Liege und schloss die Kette von der Halterung ab. „Aber folgen Sie mir nur, Master, und überzeugen Sie sich selbst. Nebenbei dürfen Sie auch noch bei der Geburt Ihres süßen kleinen Mädchens dabei sein!"

Er konnte nicht anders.

Als der Master sich erhob und Madame Kovarian an der Würgekette um seinem Hals zog, entfuhr ihm der lauteste Schrei, den er wohl in seinen ganzen Leben je zu Stande gebracht hatte. Sein Körper wurde von Wut und Adrenalin geschüttelt, als er an der Kette hinter Madame Kovarian her gezogen wurde. Sie hielt ihn kurz, wie einen tollwütigen Höllenhund, und schleppte sein kampfbereites Ich in einen ebenso steril-weißen Raum, wie seine Zelle.

Eine große Linkkapsel befand sich in deren Mitte. Der Deckel war geöffnet und hilflose Schreie drangen durch seine rauschenden Ohren.

„AMELIA", brüllte der Master außer sich vor Sorge und hechtete nach vorne. Madame Kovarian hielt ihn an der Kette zurück, er stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf den kahlen Boden.

„Rory?", klang es verzweifelt aus der langen Kapsel, und die Herzen des Masters setzten beide für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit aus.

Regungslos lag er auf dem Boden und starrte den Link, in dem sein Mädchen lag, an. Ein markerschütternder Schrei durchdrang seine Lethargie und der Master rappelte sich schwerfällig auf. Er spürte abwesend, wie die Faustfesseln von seinen Händen glitten und beugte sich in das weiße Gehäuse zu Amy runter. Er griff nach ihren kalten Händen und spürte, wie sie sich hilfesuchend um seine schlossen.

„Rory, bist du das?", weinte sie und Tränen rannen ihr unaufhörlich über die Wangen. Der Master löste seinen Blick von Amys Gesicht und blickte Madame Kovarian in das bösartig zwinkernde Auge.

„Ja, _Amy_ ", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Ich bin es."


	25. An unearthly Child

„Sie will Sie sehen."

„Nein", der Master lag zusammen gerollt auf seiner Liege und starrte nachdenklich an die weiße Wand.

„Warum auf ein Mal dieser Sinneswandel, Master?", er hörte Madame Kovarians klackernde Absätze näher kommen. „Würde es Ihnen etwa mehr, als nur ein Herz brechen?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an", sagte er mehr zu sich selber, als zu der schwarzen Pest mit Augenklappe.

„Wie süß. Das Regenerieren bleibt Ihnen sowieso nicht erspart", meinte Madame Kovarian gehässig und der Master verschwendete einen flüchtigen Blick über seine Schulter an sie.

„Nein, ich will noch nicht gehen", flüsterte er grimmig. „Ein neuer Körper, ein neues Bewusstsein, ein neues Ich... das will ich nicht!"

„Welch rührende Worte, Master", säuselte Madame Kovarian voller Sarkasmus. „Aber ich glaube, Sie haben mich nicht richtig verstanden."

Jetzt drehte sich der Master auf der Pritsche doch zu ihr um und schaute sie entnervt an. Ein bösartiges Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und sie kicherte belustigt vor sich her.

„Glauben Sie etwa, wir werden Sie so, wie Sie jetzt sind, in die Freiheit entlassen?", ihr Blick versenkte sich bedrohlich in seinen. „Ein rachsüchtiges Monster auf freiem Fuß? Master, Master, ts ts ts..." Madame Kovarian schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und zog eine glänzende Taschenuhr aus ihrer Jackentasche. Sie bleckte grinsend die Zähne, als sie die Panik in seinen Augen aufsteigen sah. „Sie kennen dieses hübsche Teilchen, was?"

Der Master schluckte und drehte sich wieder zu der weißen Wand hin.

„Nie gesehen", log er und spürte, wie die aufkeimende Wut den Ärger über seine Aussichtslosigkeit verdrängte.

„Regel Nummer eins", lachte Madame Kovarian schrill und zog an den Ketten, die den Master an der Liege festhielten. „Ein Time Lord lügt immer! Und jetzt kommen Sie, Sie Abklatsch eines geschlagenen Hundes, und sagen Ihrer Amy Lebewohl!"

Schwungvoll erhob sich der Master und baute sich in voller Größe vor Madame Kovarian auf. Er ließ die Nackenwirbel knacken und schaute grimmig auf die schwarze Hexe herab. Doch Madame Kovarian ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Zähneknirschend ging er mit klirrenden Ketten hinter Madame Kovarian her, die ihn wie ein Henker zu seiner Schlachtbank führte. In Gedanken versuchte der Master seinen Herzrhythmus aufzugreifen und mit dem Vierertakt zu beruhigen. Doch seine Herzen schlugen ihm bis zum Hals, im falschen Rhythmus und ohne Melodie.

„Wie wollt ihr den Chameleon Arch eigentlich ohne TARDIS an mir anwenden?", fragte er schließlich seine Scharfrichterin, die sich zu ihm umdrehte und einfach rückwärts den langen Flur vor ihm hinab lief.

„Gar nicht", zwinkerte Madame Kovarian und der Master legte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. „Die TARDIS war darauf programmiert, im richtigen Moment durch den Raum-Zeit-Riss in ihrem Herzen zu schlüpfen, wie ein kleines Küken aus dem Ei."

Abrupt blieb er stehen und fühlte das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper rauschen. Seine TARDIS war nicht zu Raumzeit-Pulver explodiert? Ein enormes Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und ein zündender Funken Hoffnung, gepaart mit Wahnwitz und der Gewissheit, eh nichts zu verlieren zu haben, bestärkten ihn. Der Master spürte ein aufregendes Kribbeln in jeder Faser seines Seins und fühlte sich aufgeweckt und kräftig. Er reckte sich diabolisch lächelnd und seine Knochen knackten fürchterlich. Madame Kovarian sah ihn an wie ein widerliches Subjekt und setzte schließlich ihren Weg fort.

„Die TARDIS ist hier", erklärte sie ihm, „aber sie wird konfisziert. Und nach der Zwangsregeneration werden wir sie wohl... stiften..."

„Wem denn?", fragte er verächtlich lachend. „Der _Neuen Kirche_? Für die ich ja so wichtig bin?"

„Die _Neue Kirche_ verfolgt falsche Ansätze", grollte Madame Kovarian und zog fester an seinen Ketten. „Tasha Lem ist eine gutgläubige Idiotin, die uns alle ins Verderben stürzen wird!"

„Oh, dann arbeitet ihr also gar nicht zusammen?", grübelte der Master und starrte hasserfüllt auf Madame Kovarians Rücken.

„Wie man's nimmt", sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und führte den Master zu Amys Zimmer. „Die liebe Amy hatte sie zumindest nicht mit eingeplant!"

Sie tippte schnell einen Code in ein Bedienfeld neben der Tür ein und zog den Master an seinen Ketten durch die sich öffnende Schleuse.

„Hier ist er, Amy", lächelte Madame Kovarian freundlich, schnallte ihm die Faustfesseln ab und ging zurück zur Tür, an der sich des Masters Leibgarde mit gezückten Waffen positionierte.

Amy saß auf einem weißen Bett, gekleidet in einem weißen Schlafanzug mit einem ebenso weißen Bündel im Arm. Ihre roten Haare lieferten einen starken Kontrast zu all dem Weiß in diesem Raum, so dass Amy fast wie ein Fremdkörper wirkte.

Wie festgefroren stand der Master an der Türschwelle und ließ sich seine Emotionen nicht anmerken. Er zitterte innerlich so sehr, dass er glaubte, gleich in die Luft gehen zu müssen. Sein Gesicht war eine emotionslose Scheibe und als Amy aufstand, lächelnd auf ihn zukam und das Baby im Arm hin und her wiegte, da wäre ihm fast der Atem weggeblieben.

„Ich bin Amelia Pond."

„Ein toller Name", lächelte der Master traurig. „Klingt wie ein Name aus einem Märchen."

„Danke, dass Sie in diesem schrecklichen Moment für mich da waren", sagte sie mit großen Augen und verwirrt schaute der Master zu ihr herab. „Wissen Sie, ich weiß, dass Sie gelogen haben, aber in dem Moment tat es mir gut, und es war wohl das Richtige. Mir den Glauben daran zu geben, dass mein Mann Rory hier sei, das war einfach selbstlos von Ihnen... meinen aufrichtigen Dank dafür."

Der Master schluckte und schaute auf den weißen Boden vor Amys Füßen. „Keine Ursache."

„Ich weiß, er wird kommen", sagte Amy mit fester Stimme und die Eifersucht, die des Masters Herzen durchzog war von verzweifelter Energie. „Er wird kommen und uns befreien, so wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Denn ihr Vater ist der mutigste Mann, den das Universum je gesehen hat."

„Das... freut mich... für sie", räusperte er sich höflich, obwohl er Amy am liebsten zur Besinnung gebracht hätte. Küssend, ohrfeigend – egal! Seine Gefühle waren in einem enormen Knoten verwoben, und selbst das Adrenalin, welches durch seinen Körper hämmerte, konnte dieses Geflecht nicht lösen.

„Sie heißt Melody", Amy blickte voller Zärtlichkeit auf das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen hinab und der Kopf des Masters ruckte nach oben. Ein komischer Hormoncocktail aus Endorphinen und Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Kopf und er blickte hinab auf das kleine, zerknitterte Wunder.

Sein Wunder... seine Melodie...

„Melody", krächzte er mit trockener Kehle. „Ein... wunderschöner Name..."

„Ja", Amy drehte sich viel zu schnell von ihm weg und trug das kleine Mädchen zu seiner gläsernen Wiege hinüber. „Ich fand den Namen passend, denn er erinnert mich an irgendetwas, das ich nicht greifen kann."

Amy bettete die Kleine sanft auf die Laken und drehte sich zum Master um. „Wenn der Rhythmus deines Lebens aus dem Takt gerät, braucht es eine Melodie, die wieder alles ins Gleichgewicht bringt."

Der Master schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie seine Herzen überschnappten. Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und beobachtete die Frau, in die er sich vor einiger Zeit verliebt hatte. Um die er sich tatsächlich sorgte und die ihn ganz tief im Inneren ein wenig verändert hatte. Amys Anwesenheit machte ihn fertig, er spürte, wie sehr seine Sehnsucht zu ihr wuchs und wie sehr es ihn schmerzte, dass sie keine Erinnerung mehr an ihn hatte. Doch tief im Unterbewusstsein musste doch etwas geblieben sein...

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich rede wie ein Wasserfall von Dingen, die Sie vielleicht gar nicht interessieren. Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?", Amy runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihn skeptisch an. Ihr Blick flog zu Madame Kovarian, die fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Verraten Sie mir Ihren Namen!"

„Namen sind unwichtig", fauchte Madame Kovarian und betrat Amys Zimmer. „Du hast den falschen Rory jetzt gesehen, Amy - es reicht!"

Der Master blickte unentwegt in Amys Augen und hoffte darauf, nur einen Funken Erinnerung in ihnen aufblitzen sehen zu können. Verwirrt senkte Amy den Blick und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Er ließ seinen Fuß auf dem Boden den Vierertakt klopfen und Amys Kopf ruckte nach oben. Sie starrte fragend zu ihm auf und versuchte sich offensichtlich zu erinnern. Amys Stirn lag in tiefen Falten, als Madame Kovarian dem Master die Faustfesseln wieder anlegen wollte.

„Ich bin der Master, Amelia!", grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich bin ein Time Lord, ich besitze eine TARDIS und ich -"

Er griff ruckartig nach Madame Kovarians Handgelenken, in dem Moment, als sie die Fesseln zuschnappen lassen wollte. Der Master trat ihr die Absätze weg, und sie knickte vor ihm auf die Knie hinab. Sofort griff er mit seinen Händen nach ihrem Kopf und blickte warnend die Leibgarde an, die sich durch die Tür ins Zimmer presste.

„- werde uns hier raus bringen!", er umfasste Madame Kovarians Kopf mit aller Kraft und drückte fest in ihre Augen, so dass sie anfing laut zu schreien. „Die Waffen weg, und zwar alle! Wehe, es löst jemand Alarm aus, oder ich spiele gleich eine Runde Schädelbowling mit euch!"

„Tut was er sagt!", kreischte die Pest in Leder und die Wachen schmissen ihre Waffen auf den Boden. Der Master drückte Madame Kovarian auf den Boden hinab und legte ihr die Faustfesseln an. „Hinlegen!", befahl er den Gardisten, „Karottenkopf, schließ die Tür und sammle die Knarren ein!"

Amy erwachte aus ihrer Schockstarre, verriegelte die Tür, rannte dann zu den Wachen und sammelte die Gewehre ein. Zitternd stellte sie sich hinter den Master und warf einen ängstlichen Blick zu der gläsernen Wiege hinüber.

„Denken Sie wirklich, Sie können dem Dämon entkommen, Master?", fauchte Madame Kovarian und der Master gab ihr einen festen Tritt in den Bauch. Sie stöhnte und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, als der Master sich zu ihr hinab hockte und nach ihrem Kinn griff.

„Ja, das denke ich, Schlampe", grinste er breit und griff nach ihrer Augenklappe. „Die brauchst du jetzt ja nicht mehr!"

Er wischte das schwarze Teil an seiner Hose ab, bevor er sich die Augenklappe aufsetzte. „Ohohoho!", machte er sarkastisch und blickte hinab in Madame Kovarians ängstliches Gesicht, „was für Superkräfte hab ich jetzt bekommen, hä?"

Madame Kovarian presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, als Amy ihr plötzlich den Gewehrlauf an die Schläfe hielt. „Er hat dich was gefragt!"

„S-s-sie k-können sich a-an die B-brüder der Stille e-erinnern", stammelte Madame Kovarian und blickte verwirrt zu Amy auf. „Amy!", klagte sie mit kratziger Stimme, doch in Amys Blick lag kein Mitleid. „Such dir deine Feinde gut aus, Mädchen... wir sind viele... sehr viele!"

„Töte sie!", zischte der Master und Amys Körper bebte vor Anspannung. „Sie hat dich entführt und dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, töte sie!"

Amy drehte sich um und richtete den Lauf mit zitternden Händen auf den Master.

„Er ist der wahre Feind, Amy", hetzte Madame Kovarian und lächelte bösartig. „Du kennst ihn nicht, er marschiert hier rein und behauptet dich befreien zu wollen, Amy, aber das will er gar nicht!"

„Glaub ihr nicht, Kupferbirne", der Master blickte über den langen Lauf in Amys Augen und fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Déja Vu. „Ich liebe dich, Karottenkopf!"

„Regel Nummer eins", kreischte Madame Kovarian, „ein Time Lord lügt immer!"

Amy atmete bebend ein und aus, den Finger am Abzug gespannt und leicht zitternd. Ihre Augenlider flatterten vor Aufregung und sie schloss sie für einen Moment.

„Drück ab, wenn du es kannst! Drück ab, wenn du dich nicht auch nur einen Funken an uns erinnern kannst... unseren Rhythmus... unsere Melodie..." Der Master trommelte seinen Takt an der Hüfte und schluckte lächelnd den bitteren Kloß im Hals hinunter. Sein Bauch fühlte sich an, als hätte er Steine gefressen. „A-me-li-a, A-me-li-a... ich liebe dich!"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Schieß Amy!", flehte Kovarian. „Glaub ihm kein Wort!"

Amy öffnete die Augen und der Master neigte ergeben den Kopf. Er hatte wohl endgültig verloren.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Geh aus dem Weg", flüsterte sie und er blickte sie stirnrunzelnd an. Intuitiv machte er einen Schritt zur Seite, in dem Moment als die Zimmertür nach innen aus der Verankerung gerissen wurde und Amy das Feuer auf die hereindrängenden Soldaten eröffnete.

Der Master hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich lange über ihre Kaltblütigkeit zu wundern, über ihre Entschlossenheit oder über ihren Leichtsinn. Er schnappte sich zwei der Gewehre, die Amy gebracht hatte und schoss auf die Soldaten ein. Er knallte die am Boden liegende Leibgarde ab und im nächsten Moment ging im gesamten Hospital die Notsirene an. Das weiße Licht flackerte um in rot und der Alarm wurde per Lautsprecher durchgegeben.

„Das wirst du bereuen!", brüllte Madame Kovarian und der Master zog ihr mit voller Wucht den Gewehrschaft über den Schädel.

„Ich denke nicht, Herzchen", er kramte schnell den Chameleon Arch aus ihrer Jackentasche, schulterte drei Gewehre und drehte sich zu Amy um, die zur Wiege hechtete und Melody fest an sich drückte. Er ließ die Wirbel in seinem Nacken knacken und fühlte sich seit langer Zeit wieder wie im Rausch.

„Die Stille wird kommen", grinste der Master und tippte sich fröhlich an die summende Augenklappe. Er griff sich zwei weitere Kleinkaliberpistolen und zwinkerte Amy zu. „Nur anders, als die es sich vorgestellt haben!"


	26. Demon's Run

26\. Demons Run

Der Master nutzte den Moment, um sich mit der TARDIS auf Artron-Ebene zu synchronisieren und sie auf der Asteroidenbasis zu orten. Er konnte ihre Energie in einem der Seitenflügel ausmachen und wusste bereits, dass dieser lange Weg mit vielen Leichen gepflastert sein würde.

„ASTRID ist in Sektor G", sagte er zu Amy, die mit Melody neben ihm stand. Er drückte ihr eine der kleinen Laserpistolen in die Hand und schaute Amy eindringlich an. „Wenn es sein muss, Feuer frei!"

Amy nickte und legte die Pistole so unter Melodys Decke, dass sie nicht zu sehen war. „Warum tust du all das?", fragte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Stirnrunzeln. „Du ziehst hier eine Megashow ab und sagst, dass du mich liebst, aber ich habe dich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen!"

Der Master schloss die Augen und ließ die Waffen sinken. Das schmerzende Gefühl, dass seine Herzen durchzog, war unbeschreiblich grausam. Fast so, als ob jemand langsam durch seinen Brustkorb griff und die zwei kleinen Herzen mit scharfen Krallen genüsslich langsam zerquetschte. Er atmete tief durch und suchte dann Amys Augen.

„Doch das hast du", sagte er mit fester Stimme und sein Blick huschte hinab auf die kleine Melody.

„Warum kommt der Doctor nicht, um mich zu retten?", bohrte Amy nach und der Master rollte mit den Augen.

„Geht _das_ schon wieder los?", seufzte er und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Der Doctor kommt nicht, Herzchen, weil der Master einfach besser ist!"

„Das kann alles einfach nicht wahr sein", Amy griff sich gestresst an den Kopf. „Ich muss in einem ganz schlimmen Alptraum stecken!"

„Die Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie scheinen, Kupferbirne. Vertraust du mir?"

„Nein." Amy drückte Melody an sich, als die Sirene erneut durch den Krankenflügel hallte. Laute Schritte und das Klappern von Waffen auf Rüstungen drang durch den Flur in Amys Zimmer. Der Master blickte sich um und entdeckte einen Lüftungsschacht, der von der Decke abging. Schnell verschloss er die Tür zum Hauptflur und verbarrikadierte sie mit einem Stuhl. Er drückte Amy die Trageriemen seiner Waffen in die freie Hand und flitzte weiter.

Er schob einen Tisch unter den Lüftungsschacht, kletterte rauf und sprang hoch an das Gitter. Der Master schwang seine Beine herum und stemmte sich mit aller Kraft kopfüber an die Decke. Mit einem Ruck brach das Gitter aus der Verankerung und der Master knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. Der Aufprall ließ ihn aufkeuchen und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rollte er sich über die Tischkante ab.

„Du willst durch den Lüftungsschacht abhauen?", fassungslos schüttelte Amy den Kopf. „Das machen doch nur Amateure! Die Soldaten bräuchten die Decke nur mit ihren Knarren durchsieben und schon wären wir erledigt!"

„Du kannst dich wirklich nicht an mich erinnern, was?", entnervt rollte der Master mit den Augen, stellte zusätzlich einen Stuhl auf den Tisch unter den Lüftungsschacht und schob Amy quer durchs Zimmer hinter ihr Bett. An der Tür rumste und hämmerte es bedrohlich. „Ich bin nicht dumm, meine Süße. Ich denke mindestens drei Züge im Voraus, merk dir das!"

Schnell nahm er aus der Wiege eine Decke, kletterte zum Schacht und schmiss sie weit in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der er die TARDIS vermutete. Der Master sprang vom Tisch, nahm Amy seine Waffen ab und drückte sie runter. „Ab unters Bett!", befahl er und Amy schob sich mit Melody unter das Krankenbett. Der Master folgte ihr schnell und die Tür wurde mit einem kleinen Sprengsatz aus den Angeln gehoben. Die Soldaten strömten mit gezückten Waffen ins Zimmer.

Der Anführer der Brigade stieß mit dem Fuß gegen die toten Gardisten und ging schließlich zu Madame Kovarians bewusstlosem Körper hinüber. Er öffnete das Visier seines Helms, fühlte ihren Puls und wies zwei Gefolgsleuten an, sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

„Sie sind durch die Lüftungsschächte geflohen", meinte der Kommandant und kletterte auf die Konstruktion, warf einen Blick in den dunklen Tunnel und gab den anderen mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass die Gefangenen wohl irgendwo über den Nebenzimmern sein müssten. „Überprüft Sektor E und F. Lasst die Reinigungsroboter die Schächte kontrollieren und stationiert euch vor den Ausgängen!"

Die Soldaten salutierten und verließen im Gleichschritt das Zimmer, von wo sie sich wie angeordnet auf die Sektoren aufteilten. Der Kommandant schlenderte um den Tisch herum, kam zu der leeren Wiege herüber und legte die Decke aus dem Schacht wieder hinein.

Der Master spürte, wie Amy neben ihm zitterte und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen. Die schweren Stiefel des Kommandanten standen direkt vor seiner Nase, nur die herabhängende Decke trennten sie voneinander und der Master schluckte den trockenen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzte sich der Kommandant schließlich in Bewegung und der Master zückte geräuschlos die Kleinkaliberpistole. Er schob sie langsam unter der Bettdecke hervor, linste durch den Spalt und zielte.

Melodys Schrei ließ den Kommandanten herum wirbeln. Amy zuckte erschrocken zusammen und versuchte das Baby zu beruhigen, doch Melody dachte gar nicht daran wieder einzuschlafen.

Der Kommandant hechtete zum Bett, kniete sich hin und hob die Bettdecke hoch.

„Bye bye!", grinste der Master und schoss dem Kommandanten mit dem Laser mitten ins Gesicht. Amy rutschte unter dem Bett hervor und legte Melody schnell an ihre Brust. Das Baby verstummte augenblicklich und nur die schmatzenden Geräusche des Saugens waren zu vernehmen. Der Master zerrte den toten Kommandanten hinter das Bett und zog ihm die Uniform aus.

„Klappe halten, Ginger Spice!", fauchte der Master, als er Amys entrüsteten Blick sah. Er schlüpfte schnell in die Hose und Jacke des Kommandanten, tauschte seine Schuhe gegen die schweren Stiefel und setzte sich den Helm mit herunter geklapptem Visier auf. Der Master zückte eine ID-Karte und eine Whitecard aus der Jackentasche und grinste Amy schief an. „Kompetenzen ohne Grenzen! Bereit, _Pondorica_?"

Amy lachte erleichtert und nickte ihm grinsend zu. Der Master setzte einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und hob das Gewehr.

„Dann setz deinen süßen Arsch endlich in Bewegung", grummelte er und kassierte einen tadelnden Blick. Amy ging vor ihm auf den Flur hinaus, den Gewehrlauf zwischen den Schultern sitzend. Wie eine Geisel führte der Master sie durch die Korridore Richtung Sektor G.

An einer großen Kreuzung begab er sich auf Artron-Ebene und lokalisierte die TARDIS in einem Raum nicht unweit von ihnen. Seine Herzen machten beide Freudensprünge, stolperten allerdings, als er die schwerbewaffneten Wachposten sah, die den Gang bewachten.

„Und jetzt du cleveres Kerlchen?", flüsterte Amy ihm über die Schulter zu und der Master drückte den Gewehrlauf fest zwischen ihre Schulterblätter.

„Schnauze!", brüllte er sie an und die Wachposten ruckten mit den Köpfen nach oben. Der Master schob Amy unsanft vor sich her und hielt sie fest am Oberarm. Amy fluchte leise und die Soldaten standen still, als der Kommandant mit der Gefangenen vor sie trat.

„Aufmachen!", blaffte der Master sie an. „Die Gefangene meint, das Objekt würde sich nicht mehr hier befinden."

„Der Zutritt ist nur für Madame Kovarian gestattet, Sir!", vermeldete einer der sechs Wachposten und hielt sich unsicher an seinem Gewehr fest.

„Ich seh sie gerade aber nirgends!", brüllte der Master und der Soldat schluckte unsicher. „Es geht hier um unser aller Leben und Tod, Sie Flachpfeife, wenn das Objekt tatsächlich gestohlen wurde, fliegt hier bald alles in die Luft!"

„So ist es", lachte Amy bösartig auf und stieg in des Masters Scharade ein. „Der Doctor war längst hier und hat sich die TARDIS geholt. Er wird Demons Run vernichten und -"

„Ruhe!", zischte der Master und riss Amys roten Schopf nach hinten. Sie ächzte vor Schmerzen und Melody gab einen wimmernden Ton von sich.

Die Wachen tauschten einen dringlichen Blick untereinander aus und zückten schließlich alle ihre ID-Karten, zogen sie durch den Codierschlitz und die Tür ging mit einem grellen Piepton auf.

„Bitte nur hineinschauen, Kommandant", murmelte ein unsicherer Wachposten. „Das Betreten der Zone ist strengstens untersagt und nur Madame Kovarian erlaubt."

Der Master warf einen Blick in den Raum und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass seine TARDIS die Hülle eines bekritzelten Spints angenommen hatte, der unscheinbar in der Ecke stand.

„Es ist weg!", der Master krallte sich in die Jacke des Wachtposten und schmiss ihn förmlich in den leeren Raum hinein. Panisch strauchelte der Mann zurück und hetzte an die Tür.

„Nein!", heulte der Soldat, „jetzt kommen sie mich holen, weil Sie mich in den Raum geworfen haben! NEIN!"

„Fuck!", entwich es einem anderen und er zückte sein Gewehr. Über ihren Köpfen ging eine rote Alarmleuchte an und ein durchdringender Sirenenton machte auf sie aufmerksam.

„Das ist noch gar nichts, zu dem was passieren wird, wenn dieser Doctor hier auftaucht", brüllte der Master und Amy lachte laut neben ihm auf.

Von der Kreuzung her hallten klackernde Schritte zu ihnen hinüber und der Wachposten griff zitternd nach seinem Gewehr. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!", er legte es an und zielte auf die Ecke, um die plötzlich ein ganzer Trupp grässlicher Fratzen marschierte. Die Brüder der Stille kamen im noblen Dress auf sie zu und richteten ihre klobigen Hände auf die verschreckten Soldaten. Amy entwich ein greller Schrei und sie presste schützend ihr Baby an die Brust. Der Master zerrte sie in den Raum zu dem klapprigen Spint und schaute über die Schulter auf den Flur hinaus.

Ein gewaltiger Energieblitz kam aus der Monsterpranke einer Fratze geschossen und streckte den Wachposten, den der Master in den Raum geschmissen hatte nieder. Seine Kollegen feuerten verzweifelt auf die Monster ein, doch auch sie hatte keine Chance und die Brüder der Stille folgten mit ätzender Gelassenheit dem Master und Amy in das Zimmer.

Der Master öffnete die quietschende Tür des Spintes und schubste Amy in die dunkle TARDIS.

„Die Stille wird kommen", zischte es aus dem hässlichen höhlenartigen Maul und der Master schoss dem Etwas in den Kopf. Mit einem dumpfen Platschen flog das Gehirn auf den Boden und der restliche Trupp Anzugträger hielt inne.

„Die Stille wird kommen", grinste der Master und klappte sich das Visier des Helms nach oben. Die Beichtbrüder legten fragend den Kopf schief, als sie die Augenklappe von Madame Kovarian im Gesicht des Masters sitzen sahen. Er feuerte eine gezielte Salve Laser auf die Fratzen ab und die erste Reihe knickte tot in sich zusammen. „Ihr habt ja so recht!"

„Auf den Feldern von Trenzalore", grollte es aus einem der Schlünder und der Master ließ langsam die Waffe sinken. „Wenn das Ende des Elften naht und kein lebendes Wesen die Unwahrheit behaupten oder die Antwort verweigern kann, wird man eine Frage stellen. Eine Frage, die nie und nimmer beantwortet werden darf. Die erste Frage. Die älteste Frage des Universums, versteckt und doch offensichtlich..."

„Aha", der Master mähte die zweite Reihe Beichtbrüder mit dem Lasergewehr nieder. „Reihe Drei, jetzt seid ihr dran... ich soll nach Trenzalore... soll _ich_ etwa diese Frage beantworten?"

 _Doch du bist wichtig, Koschei._

„Die Frage darf niemals beantwortet werden", zischelte es aus den hinteren Reihen und der Master legte erneut das Gewehr zum Abschuss an.

„Hab mich noch nie an irgendwas gehalten, Hackfresse!", lachte er und schoss die dritte Reihe Anzugträger einzeln ab.

„ _Die Falle gestellt, die Freunde man bringt,_

 _an den Ort, wo das Schicksal den Doctor erzwingt."_

Irgendeiner der Beichtbrüder schoss einen Energieblitz vor seine Füße und der Master musterte die Anzugträger durch das Zielfernrohr. Wo kam diese seltsame Stimme bloß auf einmal her?

„Fangt ihr jetzt schon an zu reimen, ihr Freaks?", er nahm das Gewehr runter und griff nach der Spintklinke.

„ _Seine Freunde leiden wie nie zuvor,_

 _es sei denn, er geht nach Trenzalore."_

„Tasha Lem sagte, der Doctor kann nicht nach Trenzalore!", spie der Master und riss die Tür der TARDIS hinter sich auf.

„ _Der Mann muss sterben, getötet werden,_

 _ein jeder wird zu Staub auf Erden."_

„WAS?", der Master schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und schmiss sein Lasergewehr hoch in einen zischelnden Energieblitz. Das Gewehr explodierte in einem großen Feuerball über den Köpfen der Brüder der Stille und fegte sie hinab auf den Boden, doch die wispernde Stimme hing immer noch im Raum.

„ _Es stirbt ein Lügner, es stirbt ein Tor,_

 _wenn er erst liegt in Trenzalore."_

„Die Stille wird kommen", röchelte ein halb zerfetzter Beichtbruder. „Die Frage... sie darf niemals beantwortet werden!"

Der Master atmete schwer ein und aus, blickte zu Amy, die verängstigt am Kontrollpult der TARDIS stand und Melody hin und her wiegte. Befremdet blickte sie ihn an und der Master schoss ein letztes Mal auf die am Boden liegende Stille.

„ _Er kann's nicht ändern, nicht verstehen,_

 _auch sie wird wieder zu Grunde gehen."_

Wie ein böses Echo hingen ihm die Reime nach und der Alarm schrillte immer noch laut über der Asteroidenbasis. Der Master konnte bereits wieder Gerenne und Schreie auf dem Flur wahrnehmen. Er stieg in seine TARDIS, schmiss die zwei anderen Gewehre in den Kontrollraum und zog die metallene Spinttür scheppernd hinter sich ins Springschloss.

„ASTRID", murmelte er fassungslos und schritt hinüber zum Kontrollterminal, „du lebst noch!"

Zärtlich seufzte die TARDIS auf und der Master streichelte lächelnd über die Armatur.

„Wo fliegen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Amy mit zitternder Stimme und der Master schaute sie kampfeslustig an.

„Ich will meine Freiheit, ich will Antworten. Wir fliegen jetzt nach Trenzalore!"


	27. The faceless Ones

27\. The Faceless Ones

Widerwillig landete die TARDIS dort, wo sie schon längst hätte landen sollen. Doch der Riss in ihrem Herzen war verschwunden, und so gehorchte sie den Koordinaten, die ihr Pilot programmiert hatte. Sie zierte sich, auf dem kargen Hügel zu materialisieren und ihre Pforten für den Master und Amy zu öffnen.

„Navigationsprobleme, hm?", meinte Amy spitz, als die TARDIS schnaufend zum Stehen kam. Der Master blickte Amy prüfend an und verspürte erneut die Hoffnung, dass ihre Erinnerungen nicht ganz überschrieben worden waren.

„Mach auf", der Master warf sich mit der Schulter an die Spinttür, doch die TARDIS stellte sich auf stur. „Wir kriegen unsere Freiheit wieder, Baby, also komm!"

„Sie will dich wohl beschützen, Master", sagte Amy leise und legte ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm. Die kleine Melody schlummerte selig in der tiefen Sitzmulde seines Sessels, und wären die Gegebenheiten nicht so dramatisch gewesen, hätte der Master fast von familiären Umständen sprechen können.

„Aber vor was?", er raufte sich die Haare. „Ich soll hier her kommen, weil der Doctor es nicht kann, aber anscheinend doch muss."

„Wer behauptet das?", Amy runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

„Tasha Lem wollte, dass ich hier her komme. Lange Geschichte", seufzte er.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", Amy schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte der Doctor nicht hier her reisen, aber es doch müssen?"

„Da war eine Stimme", der Master schaute Löcher in die Luft und versuchte sich an das Gesagte zu erinnern. „Sie sprach in Reimen, und das waren nicht diese hässlichen Fratzen, die uns immer verfolgt hatten. Sie sagte, das Schicksal zwingt den Doctor nach Trenzalore und dass seine Freunde leiden werden."

„Was ja nichts neues wäre", stellte Amy mit kühlem Pragmatismus fest und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Sie sagte allerdings auch, dass _sie_ zu Grunde gehen wird", der Master grübelte. „Nicht zu ändern und nicht zu verstehen..."

„Wer ist mit _sie_ gemeint?", Amy schüttelte es offensichtlich bei dem Gedanken und der Master fühlte sich miserabel.

„Wir werden es heraus finden", sein Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an und sein Bauch rumorte schmerzhaft. Wenn es körperliche Anzeichen für bevorstehende schlechte Situationen gab, so erlebte er sie wohl gleich alle auf einmal. „Du bleibst hier."

„Warum?"

„Du bist hier in Sicherheit, ich weiß nicht, was uns da draußen erwartet, aber du musst für Melody da sein. Und... ich will dich nicht noch ein Mal verlieren", der Master griff nach Amys Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie schaute ihn mit seltsamem Blick an und entzog ihm schließlich wieder ihre Hand. „Oh, Amelia... ich schwöre dir, wenn wir heil aus dieser Nummer rauskommen, werde ich deine Erinnerungen zurückholen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich bin der Master von vielem, Süße, insbesondere der Hypnose!", grinste er und klammerte sich insgeheim an diesen letzten Strohhalm der Hoffnung.

Es klopfte scheppernd an der TARDIS-Tür und der Master schreckte aus seiner aufkeimenden Lethargie auf. Amy machte einen Schritt zurück, jederzeit bereit zum Sessel zu hechten und Melody in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Der Päpstliche Hauptrechner hat endlich deine Ankunft angekündigt", drang Tasha Lems Stimme durch die Tür und der Master richtete sich kampfeslustig auf. „Du hast lange gebraucht!"

„Du hast gelogen!", brüllte der Master und riss an der Tür, die sich nun überraschend leicht öffnen ließ. „Du sagtest, der Doctor kann hier nicht her kommen, aber er wird es müssen."

Tasha Lem betrat ohne Aufforderung den Kontrollraum, drückte dem perplexen Master einen TARDIS-Schlüssel in die Hand und bedachte Amy mit einem gutmütigen Nicken. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich mit rauschender Robe zum Master umdrehte.

„Er muss gar nichts", flüsterte sie und senkte den Blick. „Du bist hier, das ist das einzige was zählt."

„Ich?", der Master zeigte auf sich selbst und warf einen Blick hinaus auf die schäbige Landschaft des Kolonieplanetens.

„ _Du_ rettest sein Leben", versicherte Tasha Lem und der Master schaute sie fragend an. Amy schüttelte skeptisch den Kopf und ihr Blick flog zwischen Master und Tasha Lem hin und her. „Durch dein Opfer, wird der Doctor leben... _Koschei_."

„WAS?", rief der Master und lachte laut auf. „Ich soll ein Opfer bringen? Ich habe schon genug Opfer bringen müssen. Ich will meine Freiheit und ein funktionierendes Navigationssystem!"

„Selbstverständlich", Tasha Lem lächelte kryptisch und drehte sich zur Tür. „Mister Simeon? Walter?", rief sie laut nach draußen und raschelnde Schritte kamen durch das trockene Gras näher. Ein stattlicher Mann mit Frack und Zylinder betrat die TARDIS. Er lüftete den Hut und verneigte sich vor allen Anwesenden.

„Hier ist dein Time Lord", Tasha Lem verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und der Master runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Der Zylindermann ließ seinen Blick über den Master schweifen, streifte Amy, die sich wie eine Glucke vor Melody schob und kehrte dann zu Tasha Lem zurück.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Walter?", der Master trommelte seinen Vierertakt an der Hüfte und hörte vom Weiten ein seltsames Säuseln.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

Fast wie ein Windhauch war das Zischen der komischen Stimmen wieder in der Luft.

„ _Der Mann muss sterben, getötet werden,_

 _ein jeder wird zu Staub auf Erden."_

„Was war das?", Amy starrte den Master mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie blickte zu Tasha Lem, die ausdruckslos in die Leere zu starren schien, und dann zu diesem Walter, der ekelhaft siegessicher lächelte.

„ _Hörst du grad die Whisper Men, kommt es dir so vor,_

 _wenn du hörst die Whisper Men, dann wende ab dein Ohr."_

Gesichtslose Gestalten mit schwarzen breiten Mündern, die grinsend scharfe Zähne zeigten, betraten schleichend die TARDIS, die dumpf und warnend grummelte.

„ _Hör niemals die Whisper Men, wenn sie vorüber gehen,_

 _denn wenn du hörst die Whisper Men, dann werden sie dich sehen."_

Das zischende Fauchen entfleuchte den schwarzen Löchern und Amy presste panisch ihre Tochter an sich. Der Master stellte sich zwischen Amy und den schwarzen Männern und blickte sie wutentbrannt an.

„Von euch Anzugträgern hab' ich so die Schnauze voll!", spie er mit pochender Halsschlagader und wünschte sich einmal mehr die abgefahrenen Energieblitze in den Händen zurück, doch das einzige was er gerade zustande brachte, war den vertrauten Takt zu trommeln. „Einer hässlicher, als der andere!"

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Sag mir deinen Namen", befahl Simeon und Tasha Lem blickte den Master mit bebenden Nasenflügeln an.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran", brüllte der Master und die Whisper Men fauchten aggressiv. Mit ausgestrecktem Finger zeigte er auf Tasha Lem: „Du hast mich in eine Falle gelockt, du Miststück!"

„Redet man so mit seinen Freunden?", Tasha Lem sah ihn eindringlich an und atmete tief ein und aus. „ _Doctor_?"

„Wie bitte?", krächzte Amy und starrte den Master verwirrt an.

„Er befindet sich in einer anderen Regeneration", erklärte Tasha Lem schmallippig. „Der letzte Time Lord mit seiner TARDIS. Der _einzige_ Time Lord im ganzen Universum..."

„Ich bin _nicht_ der Doctor", der Master schaute empört auf und war in der Laune, eigenhändig ein paar Knochen zu brechen. „Bitte keine Beleidigungen, ja?"

„Regel Nummer eins", sagte Walter Simeon lächelnd und richtete sich den Zylinder auf dem Kopf, „der _Doctor_ lügt immer! Ergreift ihn!"

Die Whisper Men stürzten auf den Master zu und es entstand ein ungleicher Kampf unter ihnen. Der Master war getrieben in seinem Adrenalinrausch und schlug wie eine Maschine um sich, doch wirklich etwas ausrichten konnte er nicht.

„Doctoooor", schnarrte Walter Simeon gehässig, „sag deinen Namen und die ewige Freiheit wird dich durchdringen!"

Er lachte grell auf, als die Whisper Men den Master überwältigten und ihre langen Klauen um seinen Körper schlangen. Im nächsten Moment knallte es laut durch die TARDIS und Simeon brach in sich zusammen. Tasha Lem rückte schluchzend von den Whisper Men weg und Simeon lag röchelnd auf dem Boden. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus seiner Brust und die Whisper Men zischelten aufgeregt untereinander.

Der Master blickte zu Amy, die mit gezückter Kleinkaliberpistole in den zitternden Händen vor dem Sessel stand, in dem sie Melody wieder abgelegt hatte. Sie atmete unruhig, blickte aber kühl auf den sterbenden Mann hinab und richtete dann die Kleinkaliberpistole auf Tasha Lem.

„Wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und entsicherte die Pistole erneut. „Es nennt sich _Wahrheit oder Pflicht_."

Amys eiskalter Blick bohrte sich in Tasha Lems dunkle Augen und der Master musste erneut feststellen, dass er diese verkappte Psychopathin über alles liebte.

„Wahrheit", beschloss Amy und spannte den Abzug. „Was für ein Scheißspiel wird hier gespielt?"

Tasha Lem blickte verunsichert auf den verblutenden Walter Simeon und schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Nein", murmelte sie, „keine Spiele!"

Amy schoss in die Wand neben Tasha Lems Kopf. Sie zuckte schreiend zusammen und die TARDIS wimmerte verletzt auf.

„Nicht wahr", kommentierte Amy und lud die Pistole nach. „Was für eine Verschwörung läuft hier ab? Ich finde es auch heraus, wenn du tot bist, Herzchen."

Tasha Lem blickte Amy ängstlich an und sah dann zitternd zum Master rüber, der sie diabolisch angrinste: „Darf ich vorstellen? Mein Mädchen!"

Die Whisper Men zischelten wild durcheinander und schienen sich nicht einig, was sie nun tun sollten.

„Der Doctor wird sterben müssen", flüsterte Tasha Lem und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die porzellanweißen Wangen. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es verhindern."

„Indem du _mich_ opferst?", brauste der Master auf und der Griff der Whisper Men verstärkte sich erneut.

„Es hätte funktioniert", weinte Tasha Lem und zeigte auf Amy, „wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre! Du solltest nur nach Trenzalore reisen und die Gruft des Doctors öffnen. Doch es wäre nicht sein Zeitstrom gewesen, in den sich die _Große Intelligenz_ hätte einbringen können..."

„...es wäre meiner gewesen", der Master fühlte sich mit einem Mal betäubt und unfähig, sich zu regen. „Hätte ich mit _meinem_ Namen die Katakomben geöffnet, dann hätten sie den Weg zu _meinem_ Zeitstrom gefunden, denn du wolltest, dass _ich_ hier für den Doctor auf Trenzalore sterbe!"

„Es tut mir leid", Tasha Lem senkte demütig den Kopf, „er ist mein Freund und der Beschützer aller Welten... und er ist im letzten Stadium seines Regenerationszyklus."

„Und da dachtest du, super, opfern wir doch einfach den Master, der macht nur Scheiße und ist ja eh schon halbtot", brüllte er und wand sich wie eine Furie aus dem Griff der Whisper Men. „ _Das_ verstehst du also unter grenzenloser Freiheit, ja? Ein märtyrerhaftes Opfer, welches ich nicht gewillt bin zu erbringen! Tolle _Neue Kirche_ , wenn ich diesen Vorfall hier im Universum rumposaune war's das mit dem Schäfchen hüten!"

Tasha Lem blickte den Master mitleidig an, doch er hob seine Hände und ballte sie zu Fäusten.

„Ich will das alles nicht mehr, lasst mich in Ruhe - ich habe jetzt wieder eine Familie", der Master zeigte auf Amy und Tasha Lems Blick wandelte sich von absolutem Unglaube über Fassungslosigkeit bis hin zu bitterer Erkenntnis.

„ _Seine Freunde leiden, wie nie zuvor,_

 _es sei denn, er geht nach Trenzalore."_

„Dann beschütze deine Familie, indem du den Doctor beschützt", flehte sie und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das sollte es auch", fauchte der Master und massierte sich den Nacken. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum diese Beichtbrüder hinter uns her waren, Amelia... Amelia?"

Amy stand zitternd zwischen zwei der Whisper Men, die Pistole nach wie vor auf Tasha Lem gerichtet. Ein dritter Whisper Men gesellte sich dazu und mit einem Mal nahm das weiße Ohngesicht die Züge von Walter Simeon an.

„Die _Große Intelligenz_ lässt sich nicht so einfach abknallen", lächelte Simeon bösartig und packte Amy brutal in den Nacken. „Ganz anders als dieser Humanoid hier... oder sollte ich eher sagen... schlechter Abklatsch?"

„Schlechter Abklatsch von WAS?", dem Master entwich sämtliche Gesichtsfarbe, als er Amy ins verweinte Gesicht blickte.

„Oh", meinte Simeon gespielt mitleidig, „ich zeig es dir!"

Er nahm der zitternden Amy die Pistole aus der Hand und hielt sie ihr an die Schläfe. Amy schloss die Augen und der Master spürte einen kurzen Kreislaufzusammenbruch.

„ _Er kann's nicht ändern, nicht verstehen,_

 _auch sie wird wieder zu Grunde gehen."_

„NEIN!", brüllte er und streckte seine Hand nach Amy aus, doch die Whisper Men griffen wieder nach ihm und hielten ihn fest. „NEEEEEIN!"

Der unschöne Knall aus der Pistole ließ eine prompte Schwärze vor des Masters Augen flimmern, doch im nächsten Moment konnte er sich wieder fangen. Seine Herzen rasten und das Adrenalin hämmerte durch seinen Körper. Amys Doppelgängerkörper platschte in einer riesigen Pfütze falschen Fleischs auf den Boden und wäre da nicht die Gewissheit gewesen, dass ihr richtiger Körper noch irgendwo da draußen sein musste, so wäre die Welt des Masters an dieser Stelle in Milliarden Teile zerbrochen.

„Ich finde dich", geschockt sank er auf die Knie und griff nach Amys weißem Schlafanzug, als ein herzzerreißender Schrei die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Alle Köpfe ruckten herum zum Sessel, wo das Baby sich regte und laut vor sich hin quäkte.

„Melody!", rief der Master und musste mit ansehen, wie Simeon nach dem Baby griff.

„Ich hoffe, du hattest ein wenig Spaß mit deiner nicht vorhandenen Familie", er schaute den Master ernst an und im nächsten Moment verstummten Melodys Schreie. Aus der Decke tropfte das Fleisch auf den Boden der TARDIS, die wehleidig vor sich hin summte.

„Ich will den Namen", sagte Simeon drohend und richtete Amys Pistole auf den Master. „Den Namen des Doctors."

„Ich weiß ihn nicht", sagte der Master betäubt. „Ich kenne viele seiner Namen, aber nicht _seinen_ Namen."

„Ich will ihn töten", gestand Simeon und der Master lachte verbittert auf. Simeon schaute zu Tasha Lem, die blass an der Brüstung stand. „Du wolltest mich hintergehen und mir den falschen Time Lord liefern... dafür wirst du bezahlen."

„Walter, bitte!", Tasha Lem rang offensichtlich mit der Fassung. „Der Doctor wird kommen, früher oder später... was willst du denn noch?"

„Ich will dich in der Hölle schmoren sehen, Tasha", lächelte er teuflisch und schaute wieder zum Master. „Aber noch ist die Zeit nicht gekommen, wir wollen schließlich nichts überstürzen. Mögen die _Nanogene_ dich beschützen, Tasha Lem. Bringt sie zurück zum Päpstlichen Hauptrechner!"

Zwei Whisper Men eskortierten Tasha Lem aus der TARDIS und der Master blieb mit Walter Simeon zurück.

„Ich will ihn töten, sie ihn beschützen", murmelte Simeon. „Und was ist jetzt mit den Beichtbrüdern der Stille?"

„Sie wollen alles verhindern", knirschte der Master mit den Zähnen. „Sie wollen den Doctor töten, bevor er deine Frage beantworten kann."

„Und was ist mit dir?", Simeon zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wie passt du in diese Geschichte, wo es doch nur noch einen Time Lord geben sollte?"

„Ich passe nirgends", der Master schloss die Augen und lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich bin nur ein kleines Zeitfixum, welches dir irgendwann gehörig in den Arsch treten wird."

Die Kugel durchschlug seine Lunge und streifte die rechte Herzkammer des linken Herzens. Der Master spürte, wie sein Blutkreislauf vergeblich versuchte im Rhythmus zu bleiben, seine Herzen versuchten, im Takt zu schlagen, doch es war nur ein unregelmäßiges Pumpen, Pulsieren und Flimmern. Er spürte, wie seine Füße taub wurden und schlug die Klauen der Whisper Men von sich weg.

„ Ey! Finger weg!", der Master wand sich aus dem festen Griff und hielt sich die Wunde, aus der sein Blut sickerte. „Ich wurde gerade hingerichtet, also zeigt ein bisschen mehr Respekt, ja?", blaffte er die Whisper Men an und ignorierte ihren monotonen Singsang.

„ _Es stirbt ein Lügner, es stirbt ein Tor,_

 _wenn er erst liegt in Trenzalore."_

Simeon blickte sich in der TARDIS um, deren Lichter einzeln verloschen.

„Kommt", meinte er gelassen zu seinen Whisper Men, „kümmern wir uns um den wirklich letzten Time Lord im Universum."

Die Whisper Men verließen die TARDIS und Walter Simeon drehte sich an der Türschwelle zum Master um.

„Und mit _letzter Time Lord_ meine ich nicht dich. Es wäre schön, wenn du dir die nächste Regeneration ersparst."

Kaltblütig feuerte er das Magazin auf den Master leer, der die weiteren Kugelschläge schon gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnehmen konnte. Taumelnd fiel er in seinen Sessel, als ein kleines Etwas scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Die Taschenuhr, der Chameleon Arch, war aus seiner Tasche gerutscht. Mit verschwommenem Blick griff er nach dem Teil und hielt es sich dicht vor die Augen.

„ASTRID", wisperte der Master und die Energiesäule gab einen einzigen traurigen Impuls von sich. „Ich... muss... vergessen... für eine Zeit... nur... für... eine Zeit."

‚ _Glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage' heißt nicht für immer und ewig. Es ist nur Zeit damit gemeint... ein bisschen Zeit..._

Mit Mühe und letzter Kraft schaffte er es, den Chameleon Arch in die TARDIS einzuspannen, die kläglich summte. Der Master griff bestimmt drei Mal nach der Vorrichtung, die er sich auf den Kopf schnallen musste, bis sie ordentlich saß.

„Es geht los", murmelte er trotzig lächelnd und spürte die schmerzhafte Regenerationsenergie durch seinen Körper ziehen. „Lass mich vergessen...", er drückte wahllos ein paar Knöpfe des Terminals und vermied konkrete Eingaben, „bring mich zu ihr, ASTRID... irgendwie... zu... zu meiner Amy..."

Die Energie zerriss ihn von Innen und die TARDIS war von goldgelben Strahlen erfasst, als sie durch den Zeitvortex verschwand und den Master von Trenzalore fort brachte. Fort von seinem Schmerz und fort von sich selbst.

Sie brachte ihn sicher dorthin, wo er hin gehörte.

Nach Hause.


	28. Epilog

28\. Epilog

„Ende. Nicht tot. Überraschung. Schnuppe", Missy zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und bedachte ihre perplexen Zuhörer mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Spart euch den Applaus!"

„Hier klatscht es gleich tatsächlich, aber keinen Beifall!", zischte River und der Doctor hielt sie mit einem festen Griff in seinem Arm zurück. „Du willst mir also jetzt erzählen, dass du mein Vater bist?"

Missy kicherte und blickte River im nächsten Augenblick mit rollenden Augen an. „Oh, vielleicht bin ich jetzt doch eher deine Mummy, Süße. Freu dich gefälligst, wer kann schon behaupten, dass er eine zweite echte Mummy hat?"

„Amy Pond war meine Mutter", fauchte River und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, „und Rory Williams, der letzte Centurio, mein Vater!"

„So ist es", lächelte Missy süßlich. „Mein kluges Mädchen."

„Aber -"

„ - River", räusperte sich der Doctor leise dazwischen, als Missys Gesicht von einem glanzvollen Strahlen erleuchtet wurde.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass _du_ dieser heldenhafte Mann an der Seite meiner Mutter gewesen sein sollst!", in Rivers Augen bildeten sich Tränen und voller Wut flogen ihre Locken beim Kopfschütteln hin und her.

„Oh, ich war nicht heldenhaft", zwinkerte Missy, „ich war _meisterhaft_! Sag's ihr Doctor, los!"

„Mir _was_ sagen?", krächzte River und ließ sich vom Doctor beruhigend die Schulter streicheln.

„Sie hat Recht", murmelte der Doctor undeutlich und starrte Missy dabei böse an.

„Kann ich das noch mal lauter hören?", Missy klimperte mit den Augen und legte eine Hand hinters Ohr. „Bitteeee, Doctoooor!"

„Du hast Recht!", antwortete er mit scharfem Unterton und runzelte die Augenbrauen des Verderbens. „Er... sie... ist dein Vater, River", der Doctor seufzte. „Ich weiß schon seit einiger Zeit, dass er dein Vater ..."

„Du weißt WAS?", River krallte sich wütend in sein Shirt, warf ihn auf den Rücken und kniete sich auf seine Brust. „Wie lange?"

„Ich liebe Déja Vus!", grinste Missy verschlagen und griff nach einem Weihnachtskeks. „Ganz die Mutter!"

„Keine Ahnung! Lange halt... vielleicht habe ich es sogar schon immer geahnt", der Doctor rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn und atmete tief ein.

„Damals auf _Demon's Run_ hieß es, du hättest Time Lord DNA abgekriegt. Da ich als Erzeuger nicht in Frage kam, musste ich Beobachtungen anstellen... welche mich irgendwann zu der Annahme geführt haben, dass einer deiner Erzeuger wohl eine Menge Artron-Energie mit sich führen musste... weitaus mehr Artron-Energie, als ein menschlicher Begleiter wohl jemals im Zeitvortex hätte sammeln können... Aaaaaalso", der Doctor blickte besserwisserisch in die Runde, „habe ich damals nicht nur den Körper von Amy Pond ab und an gescannt, sondern auch den von Rory Williams. Aber Rory Williams war durch und durch ein Mensch, und kam aufgrund dieser Tatsache zum damaligen Zeitpunkt nicht als dein Erzeuger infrage..."

„Wie aufregend", Missy grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und zog interessiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. Der Doctor bedachte sie mit einem grimmigen Blick und wandte sich wieder an seine Frau.

„Ich habe ein Jahr bei deinen Eltern gelebt, als diese kleinen schwarzen Kästchen auftauchten...", der Doctor schob River langsam von sich runter und strich ihr die wirren Locken aus der Stirn. „Ich habe in der Zeit dort etwas entdeckt, was ansatzweise mehr Klarheit in meine Gedanken bringen konnte..."

„Tick tack, tick tack", Missy rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Dad's alte Taschenuhr? Der Chameleon Arch?", River schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Aber wie kann das sein?"

„So, wie Missy es uns erzählt hat. Deine Mutter wird vom Master geschwängert, der irgendwann später als Rory wieder in ihrer Zeitlinie landet und dann zu dieser Hexe da regeneriert. Es ergibt alles seinen Sinn, und würde am Ende auch deine extravaganten Psychosen erklären", überlegte der Doctor und im nächsten Moment fegte Rivers Hand durch sein Gesicht. „Wofür war das denn, willst du, dass ich regeneriere?"

„Das fragst du noch? A propos Regeneration, _Mummy_ ", River blickte Missy wütend an. „Wie erklärst du mir, dass du in all der Zeit nie regenerieren konntest?"

„Denk nach, Goldlöckchen", Missys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Du hast studiert, ich erwarte eine korrekte Antwort, auch wenn _Time Lord Technologie_ nicht auf deinem Lehrplan stand."

„Der Chameleon Arch?"

„Ich hatte ihn nie bei mir, Schätzchen", Missy beugte sich oberlehrerhaft vor und tippte River auf die Nasenspitze. „Mein Backup war immer in der Homezone auf der Erde, und ich... ich war in Raum und Zeit unterwegs... nicht wirklich greifbar und irgendwie unsterblich."

„Du warst ein Mensch", der Doctor neigte den Kopf und lächelte verschmitzt. „Alles was dich ausmachte, die Time Lord DNA und somit auch die Fähigkeit zu regenerieren war weggesperrt..."

„Oh, du irrst Doctor", Missy schüttelte den Kopf. „Etwas war nicht weggesperrt, und dafür danke ich meiner TARDIS bis heute, auch wenn die aktuelle Form der Regeneration - _Ich_ \- wenig damit anfangen kann..."

„Und das wäre?", fragte River patzig und erntete einen tadelnden Blick.

„Die Liebe zu deiner Mutter", hauchte Missy und River senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Selbst wenn du nicht glücklich über diese Wahrheit bist, Tochter, so kannst du dir eines immer sicher sein. Nämlich, dass ich deine Mutter immer geliebt habe... und dich auch, du freches Gör."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragte River mit bebender Stimme. „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"

„Ach neeeeein?", Missy rückte sich pikiert zurecht und fummelte ihren Haarknoten ordentlich. „Erinnerst du dich an den Pfleger im Waisenhaus? Der Grimmige mit dem dunklen Bart? Der, der dir immer eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen hatte?"

„Das warst du?", Rivers Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen.

„Es war eine meiner alten Regenerationen, die ich dazu gezwungen habe, sich ordentlich um dich zu kümmern", zwinkerte Missy und betrachtete lächelnd ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel. „Der glatzköpfige Typ, der dich frisch regeneriert ins Leadworth der Neunziger gebracht hatte, war übrigens auch ich."

„Aber wie konntest du dann trotzdem noch regenerieren?", hakte River nach und Missy seufzte. Der Doctor erhob sich, um das quengelnde Baby aus der Wiege zu holen.

„Per Zufall hat deine Mutter den Chameleon Arch geöffnet, den mir Antho-... den ich wiederbekommen habe", Missy zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete den Doctor mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. „Ich war mehr als nur überrascht, als ich wieder ich selbst wurde... ich konnte mich an alles erinnern, aber bei deiner Mutter lag ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor mir. Die Hypnosen hatten irgendwann ihre Wirkung gezeigt, und ich konnte die alten Erinnerungen aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins hervor kratzen. "

Missy starrte in Darilliums nächtlichen Himmel und ließ eine einzelne Träne ungebremst ihre Wange runter rollen.

„Für uns schloss sich der Kreis an dieser Stelle", Missy blinzelte weitere Tränen weg und blickte River in die Augen. „Wir waren immer schon _wir_ gewesen... ein Fixum in Raum und Zeit, verbunden in alle Ewigkeiten."

„Zwei verliebte Psychopathen", meinte der Doctor amüsiert und schunkelte die kleine Luna Novabel hin und her.

„Oh, das war meine alte Regeneration, Doctor", Missy zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu und grinste verschlagen. „Sei dir sicher, dass _meine_ zwei Herzen nur für dich schlagen!"

„Bitte?", empörte sich River und Missy lachte auf.

„Was denn, mein Schatz, es bleibt doch in der Familie!", Missys Grinsen wurde breiter, die Verlegenheit des Doctors größer. „Wir hatten nicht mehr viele Jahre zusammen in New York... aber was hat das schon zu heißen, wenn man mit einem Time Lord verheiratet ist?"

„Du erzähltest von deinem leeren Grab auf dem Friedhof, welches ihr in den Neunzigern entdeckt hattet", der Doctor beugte sich interessiert nach vorne und reichte seine Tochter an River weiter. „Was hatte es damit auf sich?"

„Wir haben sinnbildlich Rory Williams beerdigt", Missy zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich war wieder ich, also haben wir den _Roten König_ zu Grabe getragen. Doch was hattest _du_ dort zu schaffen, Doctor?"

„Wollte die Zeitverflechtungen auflösen", murmelte er nachdenklich.

Missy wandte sich an River: „Ich musste irgendwann regenerieren, auch wenn ich das deiner Mutter lieber erspart hätte."

„Du bist eine _Missy_ geworden", meinte River bissig und Missy knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Wer weiß?", sie zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und überschlug die Beine. „Amelia hat mich trotzdem immer geliebt und mir eingetrichtert, nie gegen die wahre Liebe zu arbeiten."

„War das bevor oder nachdem du unsere fragwürdige Freundschaft etwas aufpeppen wolltest?", hakte der Doctor nach und Missy legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Vorher natürlich", flüsterte sie pikiert. „Lange lange davor... blablabla... komm schon, Doctor. Deine Clara hatte die Chance ihren Boyfriend zurückzuholen. Und gib es zu, Doctor, du hast Pinky auch nicht sonderlich gemocht."

Der Doctor blickte Missy verunsichert an und sie zuckte genervt mit den Schultern.

„Mir hat es mehrmals beide Herzen gebrochen, und?", sie bedachte ihn mit einem sarkastischem Blick. „Von Trost und Heile-heile-Herzchen merke ich nichts! Richte ihr doch die besten Grüße von mir aus!", kicherte Missy, doch das Gesicht des Doctors verfinsterte sich.

„Ich habe Clara vergessen, Missy", flüsterte er und blickte betreten zu Boden. „Das war der Preis, den ich zu zahlen hatte... sie ist irgendwo da draußen, ich weiß es... bis sie ihren Tod als Fixpunkt erfüllt... aber verdammt, ich kann mich nicht an Clara erinnern... ab und an Träume ich davon, aber ich blicke in eine große Leere, wenn ich versuche ihr Gesicht zu sehen."

„Ist ja _unmöglich_ ", grinste Missy und zwinkerte River zu. Sie betrachtete schweigend Mutter und Kind und warf dem Doctor einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Nun... Powerlocke...", Missy räusperte sich und nestelte nervös an ihrem Rocksaum herum. „Jetzt, da du die volle Wahrheit von mir erfahren hast, möchte ich dir Lebewohl sagen."

„Was?", River blickte Missy erschrocken an. Ungeduldig tappte Missy mit dem Fuß auf, bevor sie aufstand und sich vor ihre Tochter kniete.

 _Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm. Da-da-da-damm._

„Du bist ein wunderschönes großes Mädchen geworden, meine liebe Melody", Missys Augen fingen an zu glitzern. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, dass wenigstens du den Doctor abschleppen konntest, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, meine Süße."

Missy strich River die wirren Locken aus der Stirn und sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Alle Wut war verflogen und River schluckte schwer.

„Habe eine wundervolle Nacht, mein Schatz", Missy drückte River einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und streichelte über Luna Novabels Kopf.

„Werde ich dich denn nicht wiedersehen?", fragte River skeptisch und Missy richtete sich auf.

„Die nächsten tausend Jahre sicherlich nicht", flüsterte sie betreten und ihr Blick huschte wieder zum Doctor. „Und wenn, dann nicht in dieser Regeneration. Lass dich nicht von den Schatten der Vergangenheit einholen, Melody. Merke dir nur, dass die Schatten der Zukunft schlimmer sind."

„Missy!", fauchte der Doctor wütend und sie wich grinsend von ihnen zurück.

„Wir sehen uns, Doctor", schnurrte Missy lieblich und programmierte ihren Vortexmanipulator. „Ich habe da etwas _extrem_ Nettes für uns beide vorbereitet."

„MISSY!", wütete er und River drückte ihm das Baby in den Arm.

„Warte!", sie stürzte auf Missy zu, versuchte nach ihr zu greifen, doch Missy tänzelte wild durch das Zimmer und ließ sich nicht von River fangen. „Ich habe noch so viele Fragen an dich!"

„Die Antworten wirst du überall herkriegen, Süße", Missy schenkte ihr einen mitleidigen Blick. „Im Zweifel... gehst du einfach in eine Bibliothek!"

Der Doctor sog zischend die Luft ein und River hielt sich die pochenden Herzen. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie Missy an und knetete aufgeregt die Hände.

„Werde ich dann alle Antworten finden... _Mummy_?"

Missy lächelte traurig, zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu und aktivierte den Vortexmanipulator: „Spoiler!"


End file.
